I won’t ask for nothing more
by Izida
Summary: Yami is a successful archeologist. When he finds something that could mean new dangers threatening the world and when he is forced to call his old friends what will happen? And what with certain feelings for an old friend who changed so much over the year
1. Chapter 1

I won't ask for nothing more

Yami is a successful archeologist. When he finds something that could mean new dangers threatening the world and when he is forced to call his old friends what will happen? And what with certain feelings for an old friend who changed so much over the years...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Together again

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sand blew with the wind in the hot desert sunset. The sun shone over a base. Many people walked around, some of them caring something, some of them reading or writing something down. The tall mountain gave shadow to exhausted workers. Professor Yami Motou just came out of a new tomb he and his team found. He had a good right to believe this could be one of his greatest discoveries and yet he was concerned over something. Over the past 6 years he passed threw many tombs, found many things thought to be lost, and became one of the worlds best Egyptologists know to the world. When he separated from Yugi he found it hard to deal that the woman he loved went with another one so he just left without a word. He was known as a cynic and he rarely smiled. He sat in his tent and took a look at his books. Most of them he knew like he knew the back of his hand and now he was truly confused. Some strange feeling told him to lock the tomb together with its secrets. He never got the chance to see that kind of hieroglyphs he found in the tomb. They talked about some prophecy and the end of the world.

_-Like usual... -_He thought. -Name one prophecy that doesn't speak about the destruction of the world.

-Actually, I know quite a few. - Came a voice behind him and he turned facing his guest.

-Jean Gray. It is really a surprise to see you here. I thought you hated deserts. - The two of them shared a friendly hug and sat on the improvised bed Yami made for himself.

-So what brings you so fare away from Scotland? – He asked her.

-Don't think it's because of you. I am happily married and I have a right to believe I will be a mother soon. – Yami smiled one of his rare smiles he saved only for his close friend.

-Those are great news! I'm really happy for you. But why are you here? I'm sure it's not just because you wanted a change of the scenery. Something must be really wrong if you came here just to see me. – Jean nodded her head and stood up taking the suitcase she brought with her. She took out photos and profiles. Yami took a look over her shoulder and his eyes went wide. She turned to him and gave him the pictures.

-These were taken not too long ago. Those disasters happened one after another. I'm sure you heard for some things that happened near Egypt but what I heard you were cut off from the world for almost 2 months. - Yami took a look at every photo. Horrors passed before his eyes. His eyebrows narrowed and he bit at his bottom lip. When he finished he placed the photos on the desk and looked at Jean.

-Why are you here?

-Yami please don't tell me you can't pull 2 and 2 together! You send me a message you had a great discovery. You, and I pinpoint that; YOU can't properly read what is written on the walls. Everything starts to happen right after you opened that God damned tomb! You can't tell me, after all those, insane, stories you said to me, that you don't get it! - She said showing at the pictures. Yami stood aside listening to her. She was right. He had a hunch something was wrong and he knew he couldn't just deny the facts. Everything was happening because he opened the tomb. Something was hidden inside and now it roamed free.

-You're right. - He said. Jean let out the breath she was holding and sat on the bed.

-What will you do about it? - He shook his head walking to the entrance and taking a look at the setting sun.

-I don't know. I can't do it alone and I can't just go to the authorities and tell them my story. They wouldn't believe me.

-Is there anything you could do? – He sighed and nodded his head.

-There is one thing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi Motou just finished his daily shift at the Kame Game shop and was getting ready to meet with his friends. They would meet every Saturday for a night of fun and games. This was their way of keeping their friendship going for past 10 years. They all stayed good friends and when Tea left her first husband after suffering abuse from him she joined them with her daughter Annie. After constant beating for almost 5 years she got the courage and left that bastard no one will name. He was behind bars and she lived happily in a small apartment in town. Yugi took the newspapers. They wrote about terrible things happening all around the world. For the past 2 months there have been different natural disasters all over the globe. Thank God nothing terrible happened in Domino. The river grew really to its maximum but they are keeping it on a short leash and everything's all right. The bell rang and Duke, Joey and Tristen walked in.

-Hey Yug! What's up! - Joey ran to Yugi and soon had him in a head lock. Yugi winced but smiled.

-Hey back at ya! Where's Tea? I thought you would pick her up on your way?

-We're here! - Tea came in holding her 5 years old daughter on her hands.

-Uncle Yugi! - Annie jumped of Tea's hands and ran to Yugi smiling. He took her on his hands. The little girl started to play with his hair as everyone went to the living room. Soon they were all drinking hot chocolate and laughing to each other. Suddenly the phone rang.

-Who could it be in this time of night? – Asked Joey. Yugi shrugged his shoulders and went to answer the phone.

-Yugi Motou here? – In the next moment Yugi's face held and expression of pure surprise and shock.

-What's wrong? – Tea asked. The conversation continued:

-I am familiar with the disasters, yes... Egypt... I know but... I understand... You can count on us... Just... Yami... Why did you leave? All right... We will be on the airport tomorrow at 7, 45... – Joey and the others stood up.

-Was that who I think it was? – Asked Joey.

-That was Yami. He didn't explain anything just said that he might know what cased all the disasters and he said he needs our help. He'll send us a jet tomorrow and we have to be at the airport 15 min. till 8. He will meet us there. – He finished. Tea was shocked.

-_After ten years of nothingness Yami just calls and asks for help. It must be something really big when he asked us to come...-_She thought. Annie sat in her lap.

-What's wrong mommy? You look sad?

-Nothing's wrong, love. We have to get home and get ready. Tomorrow we'll go on a journey and we have to be prepared. - They all left and tomorrow morning they were all on the airport. They didn't take too many things because they didn't know how long they would be staying or what awaits them there. They were there at 15 till 8 and there was no sigh of Yami anywhere near. 5 minutes till 8 they heard footsteps in the almost empty waiting room and when they turned they saw a familiar hairstyle. He wore a long black coat on a white shirt and black trousers and glasses. He was taller and stronger, the ages in the desert taking their credit. His ten was darker and he looked as if he had something heavy pressing his back. Behind him walked a woman with long red hair and glasses. In her hands she had some files and she wore something like a lab coat. She smiled when she saw them and everyone stood up. Yami stopped and nodded hello to them.

-Yugi, guys I want you to meet Jean Gray, my associate. Jean these are the ones I talked to you about. Yugi Motou my former host, then this is Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristen Taylor and Duke Devlin. – He stopped for a second. - And who is this? – He asked softly when he saw Annie hiding behind Tea. Tea took her up and smiled to Yami.

-Annie is my daughter. Annie say hello to uncle Yami. You haven't met him yet but I told you stories about how mommy had great adventures with him and your other uncles. – The little girl smiled. Yami looked at the girl. She was the same as Tea. She had her hair, her eyes her everything. He could bet Tea looked just like Annie when she was little. He started to wonder why isn't Tea's husband here with her but that didn't bother him that much. That meant less pain for him. At leased he won't have to watch the other man kiss the love of his life. He nodded his head.

-Let's go. We have a long trip before us and we have a lot to discus.

-Starting with why you left. – Said Joey. He was still angry with him for leaving and not even calling for over ten years. Yami sighed heavily and Jean placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The two of them exchanged looks and the gang looked at them suspiciously.

-Come, we have to go. – Yami said. He started walking and everyone else followed. They made their way out and the scene was wonderful. A great white jet was there and the pilot waited for them.

-Good day Mr. Motou. These are the travelers?

-Yes. Do you know how long it will be until we reach Cairo? – He asked.

-At least 13 hours. We don't want to end in one of the storms. – Yami nodded. Someone took their bags and they went in. The jet was beautiful on the outside but on the inside indeed it was even more beautiful. It had a dining room, a bathroom, a bedroom with at least 7 beds, and a room for meetings. It was beautiful.

-You have half an hour to settle. You will meet me in the meeting room. There we will talk. - Yami said and left to the cockpit. They were left in the living room. Jean sighed and smiled to them.

-Do you want something to eat? Yami and I haven't had breakfast and I really don't want to miss the food on the jet. It's marvelous. – Everyone agreed to have breakfast. Jean nodded her head but before she was gone she stopped and turned. Her face was serious and it seamed as if it was hard for her to say what she meant to say.

-I just wanted to ask you to go easy on Yami. He passed threw many things and I assure you he's not the man you knew. He suffered because he left you all, but over the years it became hard for him to even call you and tell you he was all right. He was concerned about you and he still sees you as his closest friends. So please don't ask too much questions.

-It seams you know him well? - Tea asked. She still felt something for Yami and something in her moved when she saw the closeness the two shared. Jean smiled melancholically.

-Yes... I know him all to well. – She said and left.

-She meant what with that? – Asked Joey.

-Maybe that they are very close, you dork! – Yelled Tristen. – Use your head!

-Or better not. He might hurt himself while thinking. – Said Duke.

-After all those years you are still the same children. – They heard Yami's voice coming from the doors.

-And you have many things to explain, Yami, so stop the chitchat and let's get to work. – Said Joey. Yami nodded his head and looked at Tea.

-It would be a good idea if you would put Annie to bed. We have much to talk about and she seams very tired. – He said when he looked at Annie. He had a small smile on his lips. They haven't seen him smile from the moment they met him again on the airport. Tea nodded her head and left to put Annie to bed.

-Let's sit in the meeting room. Jean will bring breakfast to everyone there. – Said Yami and led them to a closed room. He left the doors opened and maybe a second later Jean came in with their food. Everyone took what he or she wanted but Yami just stared out the window where the clouds danced their dance.

-Yami, why don't you eat something, dear? – Jean asked. He looked at her and threw her a small smile.

-I'm not really hungry, Jean. Don't worry. – He said. Everyone finished very fast and when Yami wanted to help Jean bring everything out she stopped him.

-We will take it out later. You have to talk with your friends and make some things clear. I'll be right here if you miss something. – She said and took her place beside him. He took a deep breath and nodded his head to himself.

-Where should I start...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear reader,

I hope you liked the first chapter of this story. This is my second story alongside with another one called "Sapphires and Emeralds" it's a Sailor moon x Harry Potter x-over. I'm planning to do one fan fiction based on series of books I red. It's called the "Broken sky" by Chris Wooding and I really liked the books so I sincerely recommend you to read them. There are 9 parts of the story and I will continue where it was finished. I hope you'll like where this story will go and I'm begging you to review. I will be posting one chapter on the beginning of each month. If I don't that means I am busy with school or that something's wrong with my computer. I really hope nothing bad will happen because I have some stories I write for another page called Quizilla. You can go there and look for me. I go by the penname cinderella15. Thank you for reading this chapter.

Yours truly,

Izida 


	2. Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Many explanations

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flashback:

_-Let's sit in the meeting room. Jean will bring breakfast to everyone there. – Said Yami and led them to a closed room. He left the doors opened and maybe a second later Jean came in with their food. Everyone took what they wanted but Yami just stared threw the window._

_-Yami, why don't you eat something? – Jean asked. He looked at her and threw her a small smile._

_-I'm not really hungry, Jean. Don't worry. – He said. Everyone finished very fast and when Yami wanted to help Jean bring everything out she stopped him._

_-We will take it out later. You have to talk with your friends and make some things clear. I'll be right here if you miss something. – She said and took her place beside him. He took a deep breath and nodded his head to himself. _

_-Where should I start..._

End flashback 

-Where should I start? – Yami asked more himself then anyone else.

-Maybe at the beginning. Starting with why you left? – Said Joey.

-And does Jean know everything. You introduced me as your former host so I believe she knows. – Said Yugi. Yami nodded, took a deep breath and started the story:

-When Yugi and I parted I felt like a stranger in this world. Nothing I had was truly mine. I wanted to prove myself I was able to lead my life alone not depending on Yugi, or anyone else that is. Then happened something... something that made my decision to leave permanent. I wanted to tell you I was leaving but I knew you would try to stop me and, then, I just couldn't let that happen. I left planning to send you a letter when I get settled and everything. I got a job in one of the museums as a housekeeper. I had a job and somewhere to stay. One day the guy that led the tourists got sick and one girl asked me to lead the tour. I enjoyed the work there. I learned many things. One day I met Jean and we went out for a coffee and I learned she attended this academy for archeologists. I liked the thought of that so I went there to join the program. I was the best in my class. Jean and I were always competing. I wanted so much to send you a letter but it got harder and harder every day. I got very sick one day and it took a lot from me. Jean was always there for me and with her help I finished the academy. One day she caught me doing some research on the millennium objects and questions flew like bullets.

-I wanted to know why was he so interested in those objects. He was silent for good two months when he finally let go and said the whole story to me. I remember bugging him to write to you every day. He wrote the letter I assure you but...

-Somehow I never got the courage to send it away. And then I saw in the news papers that Grandpa died. I was there, on the funeral, and it was too much to see you all there. – He stopped when he almost said it hurt him more to see Tea in another mans arms.

-We never saw you there? Why didn't you come to us then and there? It was 6 years ago? – Yugi asked.

-I wanted but... I was afraid, afraid of your reaction, afraid of what could happened if... – his knuckles were white with the force he clenched his fists. Jean placed her hand on his and he obviously relaxed a bit. – I went back to Egypt. In the next 6 years I devoted all my time to my job. I found thing's thought to be lost forever. I decrypted codes and prophecies founding things that could turn the whole world upside down and my latest discovery, it seams, has just that in mind. Over the years I made myself forget, convincing myself it was the best for you and for me if it would stay this way, but obviously the fates decided to play a game with me.

-The fates? – Asked the ever so clever Joey.

-Fate, destiny and choice. The three sisters that control the world knitting the fates of every human in the grand carpet of the world. Though neither of them loves me too much. – He said and smiled melancholically. Jean laughed at the comment. Yami shook his head.

-Anyway. What I found in the last tomb isn't similar to anything I ever saw. The hieroglyphs are the ones of the forgotten language and it will take me more time then ever to decrypt them. But from what I managed to decrypt they speak of some grand All Seeing Eye with powers so destroying and dangerous it could erase the human race if it gets to the wrong hands. – He stood up and left to a plasma screen that just appeared on the wall. There was a picture of a small stone with something engraved on it. - I managed to decrypt the writings. It says:

_Follow the footsteps of the greatest prophet_

_You will find the hidden way._

_Read the writings long forgotten_

_But be careful not to go astray._

_Dancing shadows will lead you further_

_And you shall dance with the dancing thunder,_

_When the dance comes to its end,_

_You'll learn where you're about to be sent._

There was silence in the room for few minutes and Yami went back to his seat.

-What the hell does that mean? – Asked Joey.

-Actually we don't know, but we found something that could be related to this. – Said Yami. The picture changed and there was shown a ruined city. – This is the City of prophets. We think it has something to do with this song. – Yami finished.

-How can you be so sure it is what has to be found? – Asked Duke.

-Because we found something with the help of the satellites. It is a mass of hidden passageways under the city. AND it was the last place the great Prophet was in.

-Oh... but what when we get there? Who will pay for all of this? And who the hell is this great prophet? – Asked Joey.

-We will take a look around, I took care of everything and the Great prophet is also known as the forgotten prophet. He predicted the fall of Egypt under the hand of the all mighty God. He and his followers created something that could destroy the world if it gets to the wrong hands. – Said Yami.

-But what does it have to do with the disasters? – Asked Tea.

-It has everything to do with them. The disasters started two months ago, when Yami opened the tomb. With it he started the great cycle of lining. When all the planets come into a perfect line a new tomb will be opened and it will lead to a weapon of such destructive power, even the nuclear bombs can't cope with. We have one month to find a way to get to that chamber before the complete lining or the world could be destroyed. – Said Jean.

-How? If no one finds the tomb then no one will have the chance to use that weapon and the tomb will seal itself. –Said Tea.

-No it won't. – Yami spoke silently. Everyone looked at him. – The legend says that if no one gets to the doors and they open in the last faze of the lining the weapon will destroy the whole world. If a person with good intentions comes to it and somehow gets the control over the weapon it will be under his command and do his biddings. But, if someone with foul intentions gets there first the weapon will be under his command and we all know what could happen then.

-So we have to find that tomb and save the world. How hard could that be? At least we don't have somebody evil who would chase us and try to kill us! – Said Joey. Everyone agreed but Yami looked as if someone just smacked him from behind.

-I'm sorry to burst your bubbles Joey but I think you are wrong. – Everyone fell silent.

-What do you mean? – Asked Jean.

-I forgot to tell you something that happened maybe one week after I discovered the tomb. When I talked to you, you were in Scotland and when I finished our talk a man came searching for me. He asked about the tomb and he talked about destiny and power and something. I though he was insane. Few times it happened so I stopped even listening. He offered me a great deal of money if I accept working for him to find something he called the Cradle of destiny. I asked him to leave and never to return. Later I forgot about him and concentrated on the tomb. Jean came to me two days ago with the pictures of all the disasters saying it all started few days after I called her and informed her about the discovery. We didn't know what to do so I called the only people of whom I know could help me. – He looked up and looked at every one of them. – Tristen and Joey are the most famous people concerning technology and satellites. Tea is great in astrology and Yugi is my former host and an expert in Egyptology, concerning our past together. I don't like to mingle with people so I barely know someone in the taller circles of the society and that's why I need you Duke. You know people and I'm sure you met some of the world's greatest collectors. I need you to try and remember everyone who might be interest in ancient Egyptian legends. – Duke nodded his head. – When we land I will lead you to my house. I have a laboratory there and I need you two to brake threw NASA security codes and get me any information that could help us know the center of all the disasters. –He said looking at Joey and Tristen. – Tea you will work with Jena and try to discover in which faze are the planets and try to get a hang in how long we exactly have until the lining gets to its end. Yugi you will help me with the lines I still have to decrypt, all right? – Tea and Yugi nodded their heads. Yami got up and Jean followed him. –Go and rest. We still have few hours 'til we reach Cairo. – He took the plates and everything and disappeared in the kitchen.

-See you later. – Said Jean and followed him. The gang was left there alone.

-Well it seams we're up for another adventure. – Said Yugi.

-It was bloody time! I was getting board doing the same thing every day. – Said Joey.

-I don't know about you guys but I'm up for a good nap. I haven't had any sleep last night trying to get ready. – Said Yugi. Tea got up and headed for the bedroom not saying a word.

-What has gotten into her? – Asked Tristen.

-I don't know. I guess she's just tired. – Said Yugi. Everyone went to sleep. Tea left to check Annie and found her sound asleep. She sat on the bed and gently caressed the soft cheek of her little daughter.

-What has gotten into me? The moment I saw him something moved in me, something I though was long forgotten. - She whispered to herself. –It shouldn't have been like this. You should have had a father, a family... – She sighed and looked out the window. The clouds danced around the jet. _Why did you leave Yami? What truly happened? You kept something secret? What happened?_ She lied beside Annie cradling the five year old in her arms. Soon she fell asleep and dreams visited her world...

Yami sat in the living room with a glass of scotch in his hand. He heard footsteps and then a hand was placed on his shoulder.

-This was the right thing to do and you know it. – Jean said.

-I know. It as just...to painful...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Second chapter over! I want to thank Island Heart for messaging me and I hope she'll like this chapter. Everyone please don't hesitate to review. I'll try to post the next chapter till the end of the month.

Always yours,

Izida


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to

Island Heart

Dancers and Pharaohs

-SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu

YAMIXTEA 4EVER

I love you all thank you for reviewing my story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At Yami's manor

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flashback:

_-What has gotten into me? The moment I saw him something moved in me, something I though was long forgotten. - She whispered to herself. –It shouldn't have been like this. You should have had a father, a family... – She sighed and looked out the window. The clouds danced around the jet. _Why did you leave Yami? What truly happened? You kept something secret? What happened?_ She lied beside Annie cradling the five year old in her arms. Soon she fell asleep and dreams visited her world..._

_Yami sat in the living room with a glass of scotch in his hand. He heard footsteps and then a hand was placed on his shoulder._

_-This was the right thing to do and you know it. – Jean said._

_-I know. It was just...to painful..._

End Flashback

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When everyone woke up they were about to land. They walked to the living room and saw Jean asleep on the couch. Yami was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the doors to the cockpit opened and Yami walked into the room.

-You should all find and place to sit. We will land now. – He said and went to Jeans side. He woke her up gently and when she opened her eyes she smiled to him. Tea felt something sting in her guts and she squeezed Annie's hand in hers. Joey looked out and saw something he never thought was possible to be created. There was this beautiful, large house and all around was a beautiful garden. Some people were riding horses and the landing road (I really don't know how to name that road where plains land) came closer and closer.

-Joey, sit! – Tristen yelled. Joey sat looking like he saw a ghost. The jet landed and everyone got out. Their jaws dropped when they saw the mansion.

-What the hell... – Duke dropped.

-I thought you said house, not castle. – Said Tristen.

-This is huge! – Said Yugi.

-Yami! YAMI! – Someone called from behind. When they turned they saw a girl riding a horse, galloping to them. She had long brown hair and her skin was tanned and her deep black eyes held a smile in them. She came to them and got of the horse. She came to Yami and hugged him.

-It's been so long since I last saw you, you big moron! You can find a forgotten tomb, but you can't seam to find your way home? – Yami laughed shortly, a deep, husky laughter.

-I'm sorry Rachel. I just seam to forget everything when I work. – He turned while Rachel said hello to Jean. They exchanged few words silently and Rachel squealed excitedly. (Hey that actually rimes! P)

-Guys, this is Rachel. She and her little family take care of the mansion. They practically live here more then I do. Rachel, this is Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Duke and little Annie, Tea's daughter. Jean you know and ... That would be it.

-Yami, before you continue I wanted to tell you that three men and a woman are waiting in the lobby for you to return. They said it's urgent and that they need to speak to you directly. – Rachel said.

-Let's go then. I'll send someone later for our luggage. Rachel please lead everyone to their rooms. Jean you know your way, do you need help? – He asked looking concerned. Again Tea felt something unknown to her in her guts. Jean shook her head and smiled to him.

-You worry too much, Yami. I'm not out of glass you know? – She smiled and walked hand in hand with Rachel while everyone followed. Yami walked last in line, looking around. He sensed someone watching him and looked up and saw little Annie watching him. He smiled gently to her and she blushed hiding her face in Tea's hair. He couldn't help but chuckle for himself. She was the same as Tea. He suddenly felt a sting of pain in his heart. _God I wish she had married me..._ They reached the front doors and Rachel led everyone to their rooms while Yami made his way to the lobby. He was thinking about who could be there, but when he came in he saw three people he never thought he would see in his life ever again.

-It's good to se you again, my pharaoh. – There before him stood Marik, Isis and Odion Ishtar and behind them in the corner of the room Ryou Bakura. They all had looks of uncertainty on their faces. Yami stood there for a moment but his face never showed emotions that flew threw his mind. In his heart he still didn't trust them.

-I didn't expect to see you here after so many years. What happened? – Yami asked. His voice didn't give out anything.

-We were wondering were you aware of all the things happening in the world? – Isis said. Marik, Odion and Ryou were silent.

-Yes, I am. What does it have to do with you? I thought you said you would leave and never return again. – You might wonder why he is so cold. In his mind he had forgiven them long ago. But in his heart he still blamed them for everything that happened. He blamed them for all the pain he had to pass threw. When he shared his body with Yugi he was parted from all the pain of the world. He could live with Yugi's memories. He loved Tea even then but it hurt less when he felt the unity with Yugi. He suffered while watching Tea fall in love with another man. It killed him from the inside knowing that man was not the right one for her. But now it seamed they were happy with their little daughter. He swallowed the pain that boiled in his heart.

-I know we did, but we became worried... – Said Isis.

-WORRIED! – He yelled but soon composed himself. – After you almost killed me because you though I was to bring destruction to the world if I'd stay alive even in the afterlife where I belonged. I would have peacefully left if it weren't for you to try and destroy me forever. But while fighting you, the doors closed and I was forced to stay here. – _And face the pain of the braking heart..._ He said for himself.

-We were wrong, but know we just did as the Gods ordered us. We always saw you as our pharaoh and friend. – Said Isis. Yami was his stoic self again.

-That doesn't matter now. – He said. – I suppose you want to help in any way you can and I cannot stop you. You are Yugi's friends and everyone other sees you like that. I won't be on your way if you're not on my. – He turned but before he left he said – I will send someone to show you to your rooms. You will be informed later what we'll do next. - He left leaving everyone ashamed in the room.

-He forgave us but he never forgot. – Said Marik.

-That's true. I just hope we will be able to make him believe us again. – Said Odion. Rayou sighed and left. It was easy for them to speak. He is the one who did really bad things and now he wanted to redeem himself. He knew something was different about Yami the moment he entered the room. Yami never blamed him but somewhere deep inside he knew Yami was disappointed in him. Yami always thought Rayou was stronger then that and he never destroyed him thinking he could control the spirit of the ring. The thing was Rayou was strong but hated to fight. He always seeked for someone who could lead him in his life and the spirit was stronger in will then him. He gave in every time and never wondered what had happened while he was trapped in his mind. He walked out and watched the sun go down._ I hope he will forgive me..._

Yami walked to his room and his thoughts were far behind him in his past, in the time he and Yugi fought the ultimate battle...

Flashback:

"_I can't do it Yami! You are my friend, my partner! I can't destroy you!" Yami looked at the kneeling Yugi. He felt the same. He knew if Yugi didn't destroy him he would die. Yami couldn't let that happen. He hoped that the afterlife would bring him peace and rest. Things he desired upon anything else. Even upon her..._

"_Get up, aibou!" Yugi looked up. Yami stood before him in all his glory. He looked royal. His violet eyes, almost the same color as his own glowed in determination and something he could not read. It was as if he was secretly suffering. Yugi got up although tears still lingered on his face._

"_I will always be beside you, no matter how far I am. Now play your cards right and win this duel!" Yami yelled and prepared for his next move..._

_...The duel was finished and Yami was about to enter the afterlife. All his friends from his past were there, waiting for him. A sad smile lingered on his face. He heard her calling but new if he turned now he could never move on. He was about to take a step threw the doors but something like an energy beam flew beside him. He turned and his eyes went wide. Isis and Marik were about to use their items on his again._

"_We are sorry but we have to destroy you, my pharaoh." Said Marik._

"_The gods think it is for the best if you are to be destroyed. They themselves do not know whether it is good to have you alive, because of who you are. We apologies." They were about to shoot when Yugi ran to Yami and moved him from the way. The cave started to fall and the doors closed. Yami suddenly felt very weird. Pain shot threw his body and he fell. _

"_Yami? YAMI!" Yugi kneeled beside him holding his hand. The pain was huge. Suddenly he felt as if he was being picked up. He opened his eyes for a brief second and saw it was Joey who was caring him out. He blacked out soon and when he woke up he was in a hospital bed and Yugi was beside him taking a nap. Everyone was in the room asleep. He looked for Tea and his heart broke. She was asleep in his arms. In the arms of...Seto Kaiba..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wittle cwiffhanger just fow you. He-he. I hope you liked it and that you will review. If I don't get at least two reviews on this story I won't give out another chapter. To someone special I hope you know on whom I have based a character in this part. Rachel will be showing up a lot in this story. A little question for Island Heart, pleas answer this privately:

With whom would you like to be from the Yu-Gi-Oh gang? Other then Yami, of coarse, and do you have any sisters or brothers?

Love yaw all,

Izida.


	4. Memories part one Yami and Jean

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Memories – part two – Yami and Jean

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami sighed and went to the window. His thoughts were far behind on the night he decided to leave forever. He could still feel the pain he felt that night…

Flashback

_He walked silently to the game shop. His cell phone vibrated few times and he knew Yugi called him for something but he didn't have the strength to answer. It was too painful. He walked not noticing his way. His eyes were blank. He didn't even notice a black limo pass beside him. The rain started to fall and soon he was soaking wet. He came to the game shop and noticed the light in the living room. He came in and walked soundlessly. Soon he heard voices…_

"_Come on guys! Speak up!"_

"_I wanted to wait for Yami to arrive but it seams he won't be here so…" He heard Tea speak. She sounded exited._

"_What!" Joey yelled._

"_We're getting married!" In that moment Yami didn't hear anything. He fatly recognized sounds coming from the living room but nothing made sense. His heart broke into million peaces. It broke never to be gathered again. He wanted to get to his room, pack his bags, take his money and go as fare away as he could. He didn't know when he opened the doors or when everyone fell silent._

"_Hey, Yami! We didn't hear you enter!" Said Yugi._

"_I just came in." He said. He couldn't believe he managed to say that. _

"_I suppose you don't know the good news?" Asked Seto. 'Is it just me or is his smile somehow… mocking me…' He thought._

"_Seto and I are getting married!" Said Tea and showed her left hand. There on her ring finger was a diamond ring. In that moment the pain disappeared. In that moment Yami as everyone knew him died. He has lost the only woman he ever loved… the only woman he ever wanted…_

"_I'm happy for you. Now excuse me. I have to go and change. Good night." he just went to his room. Someone would think he was crying… he wasn't. Someone would think he felt pain… he wasn't. They would think he would fight for the woman he loved… he didn't. He packed his bags and late in the night when grandpa and Yugi were asleep he left leaving the doors unlocked and only one card on his desk. The card of the Changing Heart…_

End flashback

He woke up from his daydreaming when he saw Jean waving to him from the backyard. A small, barely noticeable smile appeared on his face. He remembered how he met Jean and how for the first time in long time he smiled…

Flashback

_His daily shift at the museum ended and he was about to lock the doors when he noticed a girl standing before an artifact._

"_I'm sorry miss! The museum is closing." He said walking to her. She jumped and looked at him. Her long red hair matched her almost red eyes._

"_I'm sorry. I lost track of time." There was a moment of silence. "Hay… Are you the new tourist guide? I listened to your teaching today. It was marvelous. I always thought I new everything about all these artifacts but when I heard you I was… wow…" Yami had to chuckle._

"_I'm glad you liked it. What is it that you're looking at?" He looked at the artifact and smiled to himself. It was the coffin of Tuttankhamon._

"_You are interested in Ancient Egypt?" He asked._

"_I'm a student of Ancient cultures. Ancient Egypt is fascinating. But I hate deserts." Again he had to chuckle. He hadn't done that in almost two years now._

"_Listen…"She bit her lip. "Would you… Would you like to go on a coffee with me?" She asked. Yami stood there for a second. 'What could go wrong?' He asked himself._

"_Why not. I could use some company. The name is Yami, Yami Motou." He said._

"_I'm Jean. Jean Thomas."_

End flashback

He woke up again when he heard a silent knock on the doors.

"Enter!" He said. Jean walked in with a small smile on her face.

"What is wrong, Yami? When I saw you, you looked so distant?" She came to him and hugged him.

"I was just thinking. All those memories coming back… So many bad and so few of them happy…" He looked out the window. Jean got scared. Yami was very melancholic at same times it even crosses the bounders of depression. He laughed almost never and she loved his laughter. So husky and deep. Shivers ran down her spine.

"Are you all right?" He asked, went to her and hugged her.

"I remembered that time you got sick. I was so scared you wouldn't make it. I even forgot about that little…incident that happened…"

"We agreed we would never talk about that again."

"I thought it would tear us apart.."

"But in the end it only made us even closer them before." Jean nodded her head, but no matter how much she wanted she could never forget the horror of that day.

Flashback

_Jean ran threw the streets on the verge of going hysterical. The moment Yami's friend Scot Gray called her from the hospital and said Yami was very sick and in a coma she ran out of her house and made her way to the hospital. So many thoughts flew threw her mind. _

"_Please, Lord! Let him be all right!" She whispered to herself. They haven't talked since the day they… 'Please, Lord. I will never forgive myself if something happens to him.' She thought. She arrived in front of the hospital and rushed in. one of the sisters stopped her._

"_I'm sorry. Can you tell me where is the room of Yami Motou?" Hs asked her voice cracking in tears. The sisters didn't have the chance to say when a deep voice spoke from behind._

"_Jean?" She turned and saw a very tired looking Scot standing behind her. His face was enough for her. Tears stared to fall freely and she fell in his arms. She didn't see him nodding to the sister. He slowly took her to Yami's room. It was an awful sight._

"_He can't breath on his own. It is a very difficult pneumonia and he has a dieses we can't cure. Even if he makes it out of this he will have problems with it for the rest of his life." Jean let go of him and went to Yami's side. The respirator, all those machines and the loud beeping sound that came with every beet of his heart… She fell on her knees beside his bed. She caressed his forehead gently. Cold sweat covered his brows and his slightly tanned skin was pail._

"_Please, Yami… I know you can hear me… Please be all right…" She whispered. Scot sighed behind her and came to her placing his hand on her shoulder. _

"_We're doing our best…"_

End flashback

Another shiver went down her spine.

"It was the worst time of my life." She whispered. "I didn't even know will you survive. I wanted so much to say I'm sorry." They sat on a chair and she placed her head on Yami's shoulder. Yami hugged her protectively and kissed her forehead.

"It ended pretty well. I got well and you got married." She had to laugh. Yami always knew how to make her laugh. She remembered how she was sad that time they didn't speak to each other. Somehow they ended together and after that night everything was awkward. He was her first, and she was his. They never regretted it and after Yami's sickness and their talk, they became even closer then before.

"I'm glad Scot was there all the time. If he weren't there encouraging me every day I think I would have broken then. It was so painful watching you suffer and knowing I could do nothing more but to sit there and be by your side."

"And that is all I needed, especially when I learned that grandfather died. I can't believe you came from your honeymoon trip just to go on the funeral with me." He whispered.

"And when I think you thought I wouldn't find out. When I red it in the newspapers Scot and I decided instantly we should quit the honeymoon and come to you. You did so much for the both of us we didn't know how else to pay you back." She looked up and saw Yami looking at the sealing.

"Remember how you got the two of us together?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. I got really bored of watching you two dance around each other for almost two full years and I had to do something. So I did the first thing that got on my mind."

"Please don't remind me!"

Flashback

_Yami sat in his room working on some new discovery but at the same time he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't get his mind of Jean and Scot. The two of them just wouldn't confess their love to each other. It was time he did something. Just what… The doors opened and he heard Jean walk in laughing. _

"_Thank you for a wonderful evening, Scot. I just can't stop laughing…" Laughter filed the room. This time Scot joined her._

"_I know. Say hello to Yami and tell him that I'm mad at him for not joining us." At that time Yami stood on the doors watching them._

"_If I did join you I would probably end up going nuts." He said._

"_Why is that?" In that moment Yami got an idea. _

"_Nothing. I wanted to go for a walk but I couldn't find my keys. Can I borrow yours until I find mine?" Jean nodded her head._

"_Here take those. Scot has to go home already although I invited him for a coffee." She said. 'He'll be staying a lot more.' Thought Yami._

"_I'll just get dressed." He was back in a minute. Jean and Scot sat in the living room talking. He smirked to him self and from his car keys he took of the keys from the apartment and left the car keys on the kitchen table. He sneaked out and locked the doors from the outside. He went out and heard Jean shout something from their balcony but he just smirked for himself and went to the movies._

_He came back maybe four hours later and when he got in he just peaked in Jeans room and saw what he wanted to see. A small smile played on his lips and he closed the doors going to is room…_

End flashback

Yami smiled for himself.

"I'm glad I did what I did."

"And we will never be able to thank you enough." She said. His eyes went dark again.

"You're thinking about grandpa, aren't you?"

"Yes. I wish I was there when he died…"

"You were on his funeral and that's all that matters."

"I know. But still…"

Flashback

_The rain was falling. On a small hill on the Domino graveyard white flowers represented the falling snow. It wasn't actually snowing but in the hearts of people who were there… was nothing but a cold sorrow. Fare away from them stood a man. His black coat flew with the wind. Behind him stood a woman with red hair in the hands of a taller man. He held her close. The man before them watched the people on the hill. One of them, Yugi Motou, threw one last peace of the earth as a goodbye to his only family. Behind him stood his friends. Joseph Wheeler, Tristen Taylor, Duke Devlin and Rayou Bakura. On the side stood Tea Gardner-Kaiba, in the hands of her husband, Seto Kaiba and beside her brother-in-law Mokuba Kaiba. Someone would think his heart would have ached to see her in his arms but he felt nothing but coldness and sorrow. When they left he climbed up the hill. He kneeled by the grave and placed a bucket of white roses on the cold ground._

"_Things will never be as you wanted. I will never find peace as you did. God bless and curse you soul, Simon Motou. Bless because of your good soul and honorable life, and curse because you are the one who freed me, Simon. You found the box and took it to Yugi. If you didn't give it to him, he would have never solved it and I would have never tasted the pain of a braking heart so many times..." He said, turned to Jean and Scot, and left..._

End flashback

"It must have been so painful to see her in the arms of another man." Jean said seeing Yami's face. He said nothing just nodded his head.

"It isn't difficult to see her. It hurts me more to see Annie and know she could have been my daughter." There was silence between them. Yami suddenly cheered up.

"So… when is the baby coming?" Jean smiled.

"Sometime around Christmas." She said.

"What will be the baby's name?"

"If we get a girl her name will be Jasmine, and if we get a boy his name will be Yami." Yami went silent for a second just staring in her eyes.

"Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome." He went silent again. After a moment of silence she spoke up.

"I never thanked you actually." She said. Yami looked at her.

"For what?"

"For everything. For loving me, for giving me an opportunity to live a happy life. For being what you are... If there weren't for you I would never have the courage to do all that I didn't. I can't wait for the baby to be born." She said. He laughed.

"Scot and I are happy. I wish you could be happy with someone like the two of us." It was Yami's turn to sigh.

"I know. Maybe one day I will be happy. Maybe one day I will be able to forget..."

"But you still love her, don't you?" There was silence for a moment.

"Yes... Yes I do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear reader,

I must apologize for not posting up for a long time but I have a good reason. My computer has … been in a very dificoult condition. I'm sorry if I ddin't replay to any of your review but I simply don't have time to breath . TT I hope you all liked the new part and I promise I will try and hurry up with the next one. Thank you all who reviewed, you are all great. Tell me what you think of this part and don't be lazy and stop reviewing.

Love,

Izida


	5. Memories part two Tea Gardner

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. It means a lot to someone who just begun. I want to thank:

Island Heart

Dancers and Pharaohs

-SeaBreeze YamiAnzu-

Renoirkmk

Arienhod

Samantha stephens

animegal001

'Light Shining-Angel'

This all means a lot, people. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you'll like this part too.

Love

Izida

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Memories – part two- Tea Gardner

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time

We were in Yami's memories we saw what happened to him, and we saw him confess he still loved Tea. This time we will see the story from a different perspective...

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

Few minutes earlier…

Tea walked threw the mansion. She was looking for Yami's room. She wanted to talk to him and find out what happened. She knew he kept something secret from all of them. She saw Jean walking to a room maybe two corridors away and decided to check there. When she came she stopped herself. The doors were closed and only muffled voices came to her ears. She heard almost nothing but silent talking. There were long silent moments from time to time until she finally decided to open the doors. The picture there hit her harder then she might have thought at that moment. Yami and Jean were on the sofa, Yami holding Jean in his arms tenderlly.

"What will be the baby's name?" He asked. '_Baby's name…'_

"If we get a girl her name will be Jasmine, and if we get a boy his name will be Yami." Tea stood there dumbfounded. The word 'baby' echoed in her head. '_It can't be'_

"Thank you." the words came from Yami's mouth. She closed the doors silently ,and left not wanting to hear anything else. As she walked to her room she thought about many things. Memories flooded her. Memories from the first time she went out with Yami and when she realized she had deep feelings for the pharaoh. She came to her room and went to the window. There she saw her daughter playing with some other child. It was a beautiful picture. Her mind was far away. She remembered the day when they found out who Yami actually was…

Flashback

'_He looks so in thought' Tea was thinking for herself while sipping on her strawberry shake. Yami sat before her, looking out the window. She studied his features. He was so mature, looking about 18-19 years old. His violet eyes showed wisdom and confusion. She knew she had to do something fast, if she wanted to have him out of that mood. Suddenly it came to her._

"_Yami I just remembered what we could do. There is this new exhibit in the museum. It's about ancient Egypt. And look, this mark here is the same as the one on your millennium puzzle."_

"_That could be interesting, Tea."_

"_We could go and take a look. Maybe it could help you find out something about your past." His face became grim and his eyes distant again. "Or we could go and do something else." She said and looked aside. Yami noticed she became sadder._

"_You must excuse me Tea. Since the day someone took the puzzle from Yugi I feel like a stranger in my own skin. I have this constant feeling something big is coming and it frightens me not knowing what." he said and looked threw the window. Tea sighed._

"_I know how you feel. I have this feeling all the time." She said_

"_You do?" He asked and she nodded her head._

"_I too don't now what future holds for me. It is scary not to know what will happen tomorrow, what will change, what will disappear. But I have a dream and I follow it, and my dream is to be a dancer."_

"_That's a nice dream, Tea."_

"_I know. Maybe one day I discover dancing is not for me and I do something else from my life but for now it's what I want. It doesn't matter if you don't know what future holds, what matters is that you follow your dreams and without fright face tomorrow. Well, I inspired myself! Let's go find to what future holds for us today."_

End flashback

Tea laughed for herself. She was a totally different person then. She was always laughing and smiling and never had a thing on her mind. She never realized she loved Yami until the time Yugi was trapped and he had to free him. After that she tried to realize what to do to show the pharaoh she loved him. Time passed and she was convinced she could have never had something with him. After they visited ancient Egypt it became even more painful for her to love him, so she backed off and tried to heal her broken heart. She never realized when she had started to have feelings for Seto. She never knew when she started to 'love' him. Maybe it was her mind playing with her after loosing all her fait in love. The day Yami separated from Yugi and when she saw him in bed something stirred in her but Seto made her believe it was nothing but friendship in her for Yami. When he proposed to her and when she accepted she never realized what a man was Seto Kaiba. Her memories flashed with that evening when she and Seto went to Yugi and said they were getting married.

Flashback

_She was bout to exit the car when Seto grabbed her hand and pulled her back. His lips smashed against hers and she broke into laughed against him._

"_What was that for?" She asked when they parted._

"_I don't need an excuse to kiss you, do I?" he asked. His eyes shined with possessiveness and something more. She smiled and kissed him again. They came out and she knocked on Yugi's doors. Soon enough he opened them._

"_Tea, Seto? What are you two doing here?" Tea hugged him laughing._

"_Call everyone her! Seto and I have to tell you something really important." Soon enough everyone but Yami was here._

"_Where is Yami?" Asked Seto. It was weird for him to ask but Tea was so happy she didn't even notice._

"_He doesn't answer his cell phone. I think he has something really important to do. He'll be home soon." Tea fell in thought. Yami was acting weard since the day they came back form Egypt. He always avoided gatherings and never was here. He was always out. She soon threw that of her mind and happiness came back. _

"_Come on guys! Speak up!" Joey yelled._

"_I wanted to wait for Yami to arrive but it seams he won't be here so…" She said._

"_What!" Joey yelled._

"_We're getting married!" She said. Words of congratulations flew when the doors opened to reveal Yami standing there with his bangs covering his eyes._

"_Hey, Yami! We didn't hear you enter." Said Yugi. Something was strange. Yami didn't even stir._

"_I just came." It was as if he pushed that out._

"_So you don't know the good news?" Seto asked._

"_What news?" His voice was monotone and cold._

"_Sato and Tea are getting married!" Yelled Grandpa. Yami just smiled._

"_I'm happy for you. Now excuse me. I have to go and change. Good night."_

"_I wonder what happened to him?" Asked Joey._

"_He's probably just very tired. Don't worry, we'll see him tomorrow. Now let's celebrate!" _

End flashback

Tea found that weird now that she remembered everything. That day Yami was different. He would always look her in the eyes and say what he hda to say, but that night, after he heard she and Seto are getting married, he didn't look up,his smile was unreal, as if it was acted. Her memories filled with the fear she felt when she found out he had disappeared. It was awful when Yugi told her Yami was missing. They couldn't find him anywhere and with time passing they gave up. After they realized Yami was gone her marriage with Seto went downhill. He was drinking and always beating her. He raped her few times. She had to give an act to everyone and thank God no one realized what happened until one day six years ago she was at Yugi's in one of her secret visits to them. Everyone was there and somehow her sleeves went up and they saw the bruises and cuts...

Flashback

"_What happened to you, Tea?" Yugi asked when he saw the bruises. Tea pulled her sleeves down trying to cover her hands._

"_Nothing, I fell down the stairs." She said. Yugi came to her and took her hands. Joey, Tristen and Duke were there too. Yugi took her sleeves and pulled them up. In the next moment Joey, Tristen and Duke had murderous looks on their faces and Yugi's brows narrowed. She never saw such a look in his eyes._

"_He beats you, doesn't he?" Yugi said threw clenched teeth. She could no longer hide her tears. She fell in Yugi's hands and cried. The four guys comforted her the best way they could. She was always there for them and they were always there for her. Soon enough she told them everything. How Seto changed not to long after the wedding, how he beat her, raped her and only had her with him because of his reputation. She had to act as if she was happy with him, when the only person who made her life easier was Mokuba. He was on her side and when he was there he would do anything to keep Seto as far away from her as he could. Mokuba loved her like and older sister. _

"_You have to leave him, Tea. He could kill you next time..." Said Yugi._

"_I can't Yugi. He will kill me if I try to run or anything else." She said. It took her quite time to explain the boys why she couldn't leave Seto and finally they understood. She had to leave and they made her promise something before she left._

"_Promise us you will call us if anything happened?" said Yugi._

"_We will be there in a second." said Joey. Tristen and Duke nodded. Tea smiled sadly._

"_All right..." But that night something happened. Seto came home drunk as always. He came to their room and saw Tea sitting on the bed. She didn't even have the time to do anything when he ran, took her hand and threw her against the wall._

"_How dare you cheat on me wrench!!" She tried to stand up but filed._

"_What are you talking about?" He slapped her across the face._

"_Don't speak while I don't let you, you filthy whore!" She whimpered._

"_I saw you today. You were at that little idiots place, weren't you!" He yelled and slapped her again. She was on her knees._

"_He's my friend. We were just having a talk!"_

"_A talk that lasted four hours!!!!"_

"_I'm sorry it won't happen again!" She yelled. Seto had a menacing smirk on his face._

"_Oh it won't, I'll take care of it." He said and slammed his leg against her ribcage. Her scream filled the house._

"_I'll take care you never again walk out of this house, you wrench!" He yelled. Tea never knew who sent Mokuba to rush in, in that moment, but she could never thank him enough. The doors swung open and Mokuba ran in to find Tea on the verge of blacking out and Seto ready to punch her again. He ran to them and sent Seto to the wall with one precise hit in his jaw. Seto blacked out and Mokuba took Tea in his hands. She looked at him blood tackling in the corner of her lips. Her eyes closed and she fell limp against him. When she woke up she found herself in the hospital wing. The guys were sleeping where ever there was place and Mokuba sat beside her holding her hand. She stirred and Mokuba jumped awake. He smiled to her._

"_Thank God you're awake." He said._

"_Thank god you came in time." She answered. Her voice was weird but she didn't care. She had all her friends with her and that was all that mattered. Suddenly Mokuba looked saddened._

"_What happened?" She asked._

"_I don't know how to say it. I wouldn't wonder if you wouldn't like what I have to say to you." She squeezed his hand and looked at him reassuringly. _

"_I'll make it." He smiled. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself._

"_The doctors made few tests on you. They said... They said you're pregnant..."_

End flashback

Tea smiled for herself. After she discovered she was pregnant she decided to leave Seto. After they were on court he was left with nothing. His brother Mokuba is the owner of Kaiba Corporation and she is one of the council members. Also she is the owner if, God forbid, something happens to Mokuba. Suddenly her memories filled with Yami's face and she remembered what happened at the day of the court, when the judge said his final words. She remembered the pain Seto inflicted to her when he said something that haunted her 'till today...

Flashback

_They were exiting the court. Mokuba and Yugi held each of her hands and Joey, Tristen and Duke walked around her keeping the press away. Suddenly Seto's voice came to her and everyone stopped._

"_You wanted to know why I married you? Well fine, you'll find out! I wanted to make that foul, Yami, jealous! He was always better, but I could have the one thing he could never get. You." Silence filled the air. Something stirred in Tea's chest and she looked at him disbelievingly._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You loved Yami and he loved you, then. I had the only thing he ever wanted. I won. It seamed I would be able to enjoy the victory, but the coward ran away. I will have my revenge one day, and you won't be able to stop me. You, your brat and Yami will suffer!" He yelled while police took him away..._

End flashback

Tea sighed and lay on the bed.

"You were wrong about one thing, Seto. Yami never loved me." She whispered to herself.

"He never loved me, but... I loved him... And I still do..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you liked it and that everything is clear now to everyone. I wanted to make a good plot but this is not everything. I have many things on my mind and many chapters more to write. Thank everyone for reviewing and only because I thanked you doesn't mean you have to stop. It is good to read a review because then I know if you like it or not, should I change something and so on... So I still stand by my new rule. Less then two reviews and you'll be waiting for another chapter for a long, long time. Love yaw all!

Always yours,

Izida


	6. The old enemy

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. It means a lot to someone who just begun. I want to thank:

Island Heart

Dancers and Pharaohs

-SeaBreeze YamiAnzu-

Renoirkmk

Arienhod

Samantha stephens

animegal001

'Light Shining-Angel'

This all means a lot, people. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you'll like this part too.

Love

Izida

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The old enemy

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami woke up to a gentle shaking. He opened his eyes and saw it was Rachel who woke him up.

"Thank God you're easy to wake up." she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"What happened?" He took his writs watch and saw it was 5:30 in the morning,

"Rachel, for God's sake, it's 5 in the morning!" He whispered angrily. She smiled sheepishly.

"I know. I want to show you something. Jean is asleep and I didn't want to wake her up."

"So you woke me up instead." He stated sarcastically.

"You were the logical choice." She said. "Come on. It has to do something with your new discovery." Yami turned all in ears. He followed her threw the mansion and into the living room. She turned on the TV and there he saw the news. His face turned pail when he saw the face of the one man he hated from the bottom of his heart. The face of Seto Kaiba.

"_After two months of hiding the truth, the state prison finally declares that the former CEO of Kaiba Corporation has escaped. He is in hiding for two months now, and he is nowhere to be found. We asked his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, the new CEO of the said corporation what he thinks about his brothers escape."_

Mokuba's face appeared on the screen.

"_Seto is very clever. If he doesn't want to be found, we will never find him. My private detectives are working on this. For the sake of my niece and sister-in-law I am obliged to find him and take care he doesn't hurt anyone again. I want to ask anyone who has seen him anywhere, to call and say what they know. We need all the help we can get. No more comment."_

Again the reporter took the microphone.

"_We must ad that Mr. Seto Kaiba divorced from his wife six years ago when former Mrs. Tea Gardner-Kaiba sued him for harassing and inflicting physical damage. Said Mrs. Tea Gardner has a daughter and is the second owner of Kaiba Corporation. Considering Mr. Kaiba, it is well known he vowed revenge to his former wife and her daughter. We don't know for sure but we have information he is somewhere in Egypt in search for something called The Eye of Horus. According to the local legend it is a very powerful weapon that could give unlimited power to the one who comes to it first. They say the doors that lead to the Chamber of Horus open once in every 5 000 years. As we said it is but a legend, but for someone like Seto Kaiba it could mean a lot. We are asking again, anyone who knows anything about the fugitive, send the information to the FBI New York. For CNN, Jamie Connor."_

Yami turned of the TV.

"Son of a bitch." He whispered. 'So he and Tea divorced six ears ago. Anne grew up with no father. And Tea...' Pain shot threw his heart. 'She suffered for all those years.'

"Yami?" Rachel asked silently. He woke up from his daydreaming. In his eyes she saw sorrow and pain. He tried to smile to her.

"I'm all right." Suddenly his expression changed. "If it's true what they said and Seto wants revenge to Tea and Annie, he will do anything necessary to pull it threw. He is a power-searching maniac so if he heard of the Eye of Horus he will try to find it. And if it is the same thing we are looking for, then... we have a problem." He sighed tiredly and walked to the sofa. He sat down and hid his face in his hands. Rachel watched him and her heart felt heavy. This man was like a father to her. When her father died Yami took her and her family in. Her mother and her two twin brothers (20 years old) who were 16 then ,didn't know what to do, when they met Yami. He saved her from two men who tried to rape her. He took her and her family in and from that day they live in this manor taking care of it when Yami's not there. He is very protective over her, just like a real father. One time she even called him daddy, just for the fun of it, and managed to make him laugh for real for the first time since they met him. She walked to him and hugged him close.

"Hey, don't worry. You know we're here if you need us. You are like a father to me. Jack and Jeremy respect you and love you just like I do." He looked at her smiling gently. She and Jean were everything in his life. He didn't know what he would do without them.

"I know, thatk you." He said. "We should hurry up and do the best we can to find out everything we can about this discovery. If it is the same thing that Seto is looking for, we have to make sure we find it first."

"You can count on us." Said Rachel. Yami nodded.

"I'm going to wake Jean up. Can you go and please wake up the others?" Rachel nodded her head and made her way to the bedrooms. Yami took of to his bedroom and found Jean sound asleep on his bed. Last night she fall asleep in his arms while they were talking so he just placed her in his bed and fell asleep on the sofa. He sat on the bed and called for her silently.

"Jean? Jean wake up." She stirred in her sleep and stretched out her hands.

"Scot..." A silent whisper came from her lips.

"Not even close." She opened her eyes and saw Yami leaning over her with a big smirk on his face. She laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"I had such a beautiful dream."

"I don't want to know. I don't care what you and Scot do in your spare time, but I don't appreciate being called anyhow else but with my name." He said jokingly. "Now get up." She pouted and crossed her hands over her chest.

"I don't wanna." She said and turned her head away from him.

"You don't wanna, eh?" he said with a mocking voice. She knew he had something in mind but reacted to late. Suddenly she was all rolled up in laughter when Yami started to tickle her.

"Yami...stop...please...I..can't..breath..." She yelled between the laughs. Yami's laughter filled her ears and she grabbed him and turned his over so she was the one tickling him. He started to laugh and soon the two of them were rolling on the bed trying to prevent the other one from tickling the other. When they stopped Jean lied on Yami's chest and smiled to him.

"This is the longest you have laughed in a very long time, Yami."

"Considering the news I received this morning I can't believe I even had the strength to do so." He said his face becoming grim again.

"What happened?" Jean sat up. Yami shook his head.

"I will tell you when the others come. I want everyone to be there. All I will say now is we are running short on time." He said and got up. Jean knew better then start asking questions and made her way to her room to change and meet everyone in the front lobby. Joey and Tristen were yawning, Isis, Odion, Marrick and Rayou sat in the corner, Yugi and Tea were on the sofa and Duke just walked in rubbing his eyes. Behind him followed Rachel and her two twin brothers, Jack and Jeremy. Yami took his seat on a comfortable looking chair and Jean sat on the love seat not to fare from him.

"What happened?" Asked Tea.

"Rachel woke us up saying you needed to talk to us." Said Yugi. Yami nodded his head.

"Rachel woke me up this morning to watch the news and I saw something that disturbed me." He said.

"What happened?" Asked Tea.

"It seams Seto escaped prison two months ago." Yami waited for a moment to see the reactions and he really hoped it will be a little less... you know...

"THAT LITTLE, SLIMY SON OF A...»

"JOSEPH WHEELER, WATCH YOUR TOUNG!" Tea yelled. You could see the concern in her eyes. She looked at Yami.

"What did they say?" She asked. Tristen tried to hold Joey down as he wantched around himself looking for something he could brake.

"They think he is somewhere in Egypt looking for the Eye of Horus. And...what bothers me the most is... it seams it is the same thing we are looking for."

"They know what he's looking for?" Asked Yugi.

"Yes. I don't know how, but they said it on the news. I fear that if he's looking for the same thing we are, we will have a lot more trouble finding it. What I don't quite understand is how the hell did he find out about it?"

"Can you be sure?" Asked Joey.

"Yeah. How do you know for sure that, that moron is looking for the same thing we are?" Asked Duke.

"Because we all know he's as a power-searching maniac, and, now, we all know he wants to have revenge on Tea and Annie. That's why I wanted to ask you, Tea, do you have someone whom you trust the most to keep Annie safe while you help us solve this... problem?" Tea was silent for a moment as she thought about different possibilities.

"I can call Mokuba. He could take care, that she is kept safe. Seto would never suspect I would send her away from me." Yami nodded his head.

"You're right. The first thought of a parent is to keep the child as close to him as he can. Only that way is the parent capable to protect the child. That is a good idea. Try to contact Mokuba today. I'll have someone bring Annie to Domino when you arrange everything." Tea nodded.

"We should all get to work. We are running short on time and we have to hurry. If what we know for know is true we don't have much time to find the first clue." Said Jean.

"The girl's right. We have to hurry. Tristen and I will try and hack the NASA program this afternoon. We can't guarantee anything but we'll try." Said Joey. Yami nodded.

"I'll finish few calls and arrange a little visit to the City of prophets tomorrow. We will have to look very hard and I want to send Annie on a safe place before we start anything dangerous." Yami said.

"Thank you for your concern." Tea said. Yami just nodded, his face stoic as ever.

"I will go and try to determine the current status of the planets according to the last nights readings. It's shouldn't be too hard. Will you help me, Tea?" Asked Jean. Tea nodded her head.

"I'll call Mokuba on his private line. We'll be able to send Annie to him today. I don't want to endanger her further still."

"Well, yaw all will do something interesting while I'll try to find someone who is powerful enough to support Kaiba in this. If he is trying to do something foul he will need someone to finance all this." Said Duke.

"I agree. He doesn't have any access to the Kaiba finances since he isn't the owner of it anymore." Said Yugi.

"We should all get to work. Tomorrow we will take a little visit to the City of Prophets and we'll try to find the first clue. I think it will be a little easier alter that."

"Will you show me the tablets with the old scripts? I would like to take a look before we start decrypting them." Asked Yugi and Yami nodded.

"Rachel will take you to the laboratory. I'll go and arrange Annie's transportation." Yami said and stood up.

"John, Jeremy. The two of you will go with us tomorrow. I don't know what's expecting us there tomorrow but the two of you are experts in surviving in the deserts, so it will come in handy to have you with us. If you don't have anything else in mind, that is?" Said Yami.

"Are you joking? " Jeremy yelled.

"We thought," John started.

"You'd never ask!" And Jeremy finished. Everyone stared at them in wonder but soon shook it of and made their way to do what they do best...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you see the news?" Asked a voice from the shadows. A man in a large chair laughed shortly.

"Yes I did. They are all such fools. Of coarse they won't find me. What do they think of me?" The man said. His voice was filled with arrogance and pride.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked the man in the darkness

"I want you to find out where is the first clue to find The Chamber of Dancing Shadows." Said the figure in that chair.

"Is that all?" There was silence for a moment.

"Yes... That would be all for now. Just... don't take too long."

"As you wish...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey everyone!!

I'm sorry it took so long. I know this chapter isn't very interesting but the next one will be much better. We're coming to the interesting part now. So don't worry. I'll try and make it more interesting and very much longer the next time. I'm a little short with time so I write when I manage to breath. Again I'm asking for two reviews at least. Nothing more, nothing less. Again I thank all the people who reviewed. I love yaw all.

Always yours,

Izida


	7. The City of Prophets

Special thanks to:

Island Heart

Dancers and Pharaohs

Tomboy 601

Samantha stephens

'Light Shining-Angel'

Thank you guys. I hope you'll like the new part.

Love,

Izida

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The city of prophets

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

John, Jeremy, Yami and Tea ran to a little chopper that waited for them before the Manor. Tea was caring Annie in her hands. Yami hired a nanny who will take care of Annie and be with her all the time. Tea was reluctant about leaving Annie with a complete stranger but Yami assured her Annie was safe. When they said goodbye Annie walked to Yami and looked at him. He kneeled before her to be in the eye level with her.

"That lady there will be there for you all the time. You will see your mommy soon enough." He said gently to the little girl.

"I know. Mommy said everything to me. Will you take care of my mommy? Uncle Yugi, uncle Joy, uncle Tristen and uncle Duke said they would, but they are always protecting her. Will you?" She asked. Yami felt something press his chest. He couldn't leave the little girl hanging so he smiled gently to her and ruffled her hair.

"I'll do anything to keep your mommy safe, all right?" The girl smiled and entered the chopper. Tea waved to her as she flew away. Yami's words struck her heart. 'Will he truly do that?' They all stood there watching as the chopper flew away. Tea sighed and closed her eyes, praying that everything ends well. Yami saw that and turned to walk back. John and Jeremy walked behind him. Tea saw them leave and followed them casting one last glance on the horizon where the chopper disappeared into the rising sun. When they returned to the manor and met with everyone there Jean walked to Yami's side.

"Is Annie on her way?" Jean came to Yami and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Yes. We should get ready and get going. Has anyone found anything?" He asked.

"We broke into NASA programs and I think we have something." Tristen said while Joey showed them some pictures.

"It seams that the center of the storms is somewhere over the Western side of Africa. They can't determine the center. God knows why." Said Joey.

"It has to do something with that little problem we have." Said Jeremy. Yami nodded.

"Yugi and I translated the scripts but there is nothing that could help us find out what it is what we're looking for. How much time do we have?" He asked taking a look at Tea and Jean.

"We have five days until Pluto and Saturn line up with Uranus. The next are Neptune and Jupiter, but not until five days after the lining of The Three Giants." Said Tea. Jean nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I really don't know who could be powerful enough to support Kaiba in his current situation. I'll need more time." Said Duke.

"That is a lesser problem. We should get ready and make our way to the City of Prophets. We do have five days but that will mean nothing if we fall into trouble there. People who don't want to go are not obliged to. Jean I don't want you to go if you are not 100 sure you are all right." He said and looked at Jean. Tea flinched and clenched her hands harder, making her knuckles go white with the force. 'He is so concerned about her...'

"I'm all right, Yami. I repeat I'm not out of glass." Jean said.

"Yeah! And I'll be there to watch over her!" said Rachel. Yami looked at her sharply.

"You are not going. I don't know what awaits us there and I don't want to be responsible if something happens to you. I don't want you to get hurt,"

"And I won't get hurt. With you, Jeremy and John constantly watching over me and my own personal knowledge, I AM pretty able to survive, thank you very much." Rachel broke in the middle of Yami's sentence.

"Your mother will kill me if I let you go with us and I do not want to test the bounders of that woman. Last time I had a dangerous assignment she almost ripped the throat out to my boss. I don't want to be the one with the reaped throat." He said a shudder running down his spine.

"Listen to the chief, sis'! You know he's right!" Said John.

"Besides, you know we won't be able to watch over you all the time." Said Jeremy.

"Wetter you are there or not, I am going. That's my final!" She said. Yami was about to complain but he just closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"But you are talking with your mother. I'm not having anything with it." He said looking tired. Rachel wasn't jumping with happiness, but looked at him like she saw something suspicious on his face. He smiled slightly and nodded his head. She smiled, ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, I swear I won't be a bother." She said. People in the room smiled softly.

"All right. We'll just have to be extra careful." Yami said patting her back. No body noticed Tea sigh. She saw Yami looking at Rachel. His eyes were that of a loving father. He cared about her, Jean, John and Jeremy so much. 'I wish someone would care like that about me and my daughter...' She thought for herself. Yami let go of Rachel and smiled. Then his eyes fell on Isis.

"The five of you know how to handle deserts. You lived under ground and you are capable of getting around. I'm sure you will all be all right." Isis nodded her head and so did Marrick and Odion. Bakura just turned from Yami's stare and nodded. Yami sighed and turned.

"Tea? Are you sure you want to go. I can order a jet to take you back where's safe." He asked looking at Tea. She looked shocked for a moment but then shook her eyes looking sad.

"I' all right." She whispered. Yami nodded and turned to the gate.

"Let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We're coming down!" The pilot yelled over the noise the chopper made. Tea looked out of the window and saw few tends and a ruined city. They got down and a man looking to be in his early twenties ran to them.

"Professor Motou! It's a pleasure to meet you finally. I am Thomas Danielson and I'll be your guide in the familiar parts of this city." As everyone just walked out they saw Yami walking really fast and the young man following him with difficulties.

"Poor guy. Yami is in his working mode and that means that the little guy won't be of much use. He'll be on his way home probably until night time." Said Jean looking at the boy with pity. Everyone followed them and they heard Yami speak.

"I probably know more then you'll ever know about this City, Danielson. If there is nothing else for you here I suggest you pack your bags and go home." He said. The young man stopped and looked at Yami as he went threw little conversations with few people there.

"Sorry, son. But that's true. He probably knows more then you'll ever know." said Jean as everyone gathered here. Thomas just stared into space.

"Are you all right?" Tea asked.

"I got to speak with professor Yami Motou. THE Yami Motou." He whispered. Everyone just stared at him, but Jean just smiled.

"What an honor! I got to tell Annabelle!" He yelled and ran to what seamed the sleeping tend. Everyone, but Jean, was stunned in place.

"What was that?" Joey asked. Jean snickered silently and entered deeper in the tend.

"Thomas obviously heard everything about Yami. He must be someone from the same university Yami and I went on. As you heard we were quite competitive and the professors enjoyed our bickering during classes. Yami was always the passive one and he always knew how to make me get confused and he would always win in the end. The problem was he would always use a different tactic, and no one ever knew how to beat him. It was like he always played a game. Many challenged him in different games: chess, tennis, go... No one ever beat him. They even challenged him on a game of Duel Monsters, but failed to beat him. He was the best in everything he did, but always so melancholic and... Far away." She finished and looked down. But soon she smiled again.

"I heard that our former professor miss our little fights in the classes. Every now and then when we are summoned to teach and everyone just laughs so hard they never learn much." Everyone laughed shortly but Yami came and they fell silent.

"Why do I have the feeling you were talking about our past?" He asked and looked at Jean. She came to him and tapped his chest.

"Yami, ol' man! You still read me like e book." She said and passed beside him. He smirked and turned to follow her.

"And I always will." He whispered. They followed him to the great round table in the middle of the greatest tend. They stood around the table and Yami spoke. Tea noticed the little interaction. To someone it would be funny but something made Tea sigh painfully and turn her head away.

"We will take the lamps and maps and search threw the familiar parts of the city. We will go in groups and everyone will have something to eat and lots of water. You don't have to eat but you have to drink as much as you can." He finished and Jean took place.

"We will go in groups of four, but since there is one too much, one group will be the group of five. Yami, Odion, Marrick, Isis and Bakura. You will cover the western side. Tea, Yugi, John, Jeremy and Duke. You will cover the eastern side. Rachel, Joey and Tristen. You will go with me and we will cover the north side. South side is a ruin. We will find nothing there today." She finished. Everyone was quite speechless. Both Yami and Jean were totally different persons. Yami was somehow melancholic and Jean was cheerful and smiling all the time, almost. Now they were both focused and strict looking. You could see they were devoted to their job.

"You all have one hour to get ready. Then we will go to the entrance and start. You will take pictures of everything that could have some connection with the problem we have. You all saw the markings on the tablet the day when we arrived. If you don't remember them then you'll find the pictures in the Research tent. This tent is the Meeting tent and on the left is the Dinning tent. The black tent is the Bedroom and if anyone needs to use the restroom there is on a little bit out of the Camp. I suggest you all rest for a while. If you're hungry have something to eat, drink or anything else. You can all leave your cell phones here. They will be of no use down there. Any questions?" He looked around and nodded.

"You're free to go." He turned and left the tent, Jean following him. Rachel and her brothers went out short after and left to the Dinning tent.

"I wonder why the twins are in our group?" Asked Duke.

"We are the ones with very small amount of knowledge in working in deserts and the two of them are very capable." said Yugi.

"Yami chose to be with Isis and the others because they got the largest part of the underground city and he needs someone with experience. Jean, Rachel and you two will have a little bit more work to do then us. We have the easiest part of the city." Yugi finished and Tea nodded.

"Don't know about you but I'm gonna 'ave a bit. I haven't eaten anything this morning and I need my breakfast." Said Joey, stretching. Tristen agreed grumbling something un-understandable. Yugi and tea were the only ones left.

"What is bothering you, Tea?" Yugi asked. Tea looked at him wide eyed but recovered immediately.

"It's nothing. I'm worried about Annie." She said not looking in his eyes.

"You're lying to me, Tea. You know you can't hide anything from me, so why do you even try?" He came to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She sighed.

"I don't know what has gotten into me. I know I'm acting strange but... I don't understand why?" She said leaning on Yugi. He patted her back gently.

"You still love him, don't you?" She jumped from him.

"No! I don't! He-he hurt me and he wanted to hurt Anne!!"

"I'm not talking about Seto Kaiba." She stood there shocked. Yugi watched her tremble. He started to come closer to her and he hugged her close. For a moment nothing happened but then a sly tremble passed over tea's body and he knew she was crying.

"How? When?" Were the only words she was able to say.

"I realized that short time after the Battle City Championship ended. I remember you would always tremble every time I would switch places with Yami, and I saw your heart braking when you realized he didn't feel the same towards you. I was sad because of that. When I saw you thinking, you were in love with Kaiba I knew you were making a mistake but I didn't do anything. I though that if you was happy nothing else mattered. I guess... I was wrong." He said while patting her back. She pushed him slightly from herself and whipped away her tears.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you, can I?" She asked while smiling to Yugi.

"I know you far too well." He smiled to her and they made their way out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Everyone knows what to do?" Yami asked, as they were about to enter the underground. Everyone nodded their head. You could see that they were all nervous.

"Let's go then." he said and turned on the battery. As the entered the underground they were all, beside Yami and Jean, speechless. The walls were made from beautiful sand colored stone, covered in hieroglyphs. They followed Yami's lead, until they came to a great room. There were four golden doors. Each led in different direction, with different signs on them.

"Those are the Gods of Egypt. The south is ruined and we'll need ore time to pass threw the barricade that is there. We will all go together in there. Jean, you and your team go to that doors." He said while showing the doors with the mark of north. It was the mark Egyptian God of Death, Anubis. Yami continued.

"Yugi. The four of you go to the doors with the mark of the Egyptian God Oziris, and we will go to the last doors." He said looking at Isis and the others.

"I have to warn you that the there is a danger of collapsing and if you notice anything like that. Move from there or go forth but stay very silent and try not to do anything stupid." No one complained.

"Lets go then. Good luck everyone." Yami said and his group made its way to their door. Every door opened with a heavy sound, and dust and sand filled the thick air. Everyone got in and the doors closed behind them. No one noticed a dark shadow leave the great hall. No one saw or heard the large South door close. No one was there to see the evil glow shine in the eyes of the greatest evil being that walked the lands of Egypt. The God of Chaos... Seth...

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"God damn it!!!!" Joey angry yell echoed threw the halls. Little peaces of ground and sand started to fall over them. They all stood still and waited for it to stop.

"Will you please explain to me, what just happened?" Rachel hissed. Joey smiled goofily.

"I saw a dead cobra. Blame me for being the child of the city." He said. Rachel shook her head but still had a smile on her face.

"Do we have much to check? We found nothing but bunch of hieroglyphs, piles of animals, alive and dead, few skeletons, and bunch of weapons." Rambled Tristen. Jean looked at her map and around herself.

"We don't have much. We will be over in an hour or so." She said.

"Let's hurry up. This place gives me creeps." Said Rachel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nothing here." Said Marrick.

"True. How much do we still have?" Asked Isis.

"If we hurry up we'll be done in an hour or two. I don't know if the Crowning Chamber is in one peace or if it is ruined. The last time I was here it didn't look too well." Said Yami. Bakura was behind them looking around. He thought about everything they have found and how Yami's face frowned every time.

"Nothing we've found could help us find something." said Odion.

"Apparently, that's true." Said Yami.

"Maybe the others had some luck?" Said Marrick. Yami was silent for a moment looking lost in space but then he frowned again and shook his head.

"Nothing. They had same luck as we did." He said and continued walking. They all exchanged looks and followed him. As they walked Yami called forth Bakura.

"You wanted to talk?" Bakura asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes. You are avoiding me. Why?" Yami asked. Bakura looked away ashamed.

"I thought... I thought you were... angry with me..." He said as the muddy ground seamed very interesting to him. Yami sighed.

"I was at first, but I am no more. I know you Bakura. You hate fighting, and that God damned thieve would have had you killed if you fought him. We beat him together and that is all that matters. So stop avoiding me, don't blame yourself and cheer up. This depressive state doesn't suit you." Yami said and Bakura looked at the older man with wonder. His face formed a smile and he nodded.

"Thank you, Yami." Yami just nodded. They came to a large doors and Yami stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Isis stopped beside Yami.

"No. These doors lead to the Crowning chamber. Let's hope it is not ruined. If it is in one shape we will maybe be able to go to the Great Room. There we might even find something." He took a deep breath and started to open the doors. It was difficult but when the doors opened thick dust and sand greeted them. The stench that filled their senses almost made them turn away but ten sopped themselves from turning away and got in.

"What the hell happened here..." Marrick asked looking around. Bones were scattered on the ground, nothing was in one peace.

"The day the city was ruined there was a great fight between the rebels and the king guards. No one escaped alive." Yami said. As Isis, Odion, Marrick and Bakura looked around Yami made his way to the doors on the other side of the room. He tried to open them but discovered it was impossible.

"It seams that the other room is ruined. We won't be able to look in it. Let's go. We have many things to check and we won't find anything useful here." He said and they were ready to leave. Suddenly everything started to shake and a loud scream came somewhere from the complex of the underground chambers. Yami recognized that scream and his heart stopped.

"Tea..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think we should head back." Yugi said.

"I agree. We've found nothing and if we head in that direction we'll end up going in circles." Said John. Tea and Jeremy just nodded. They begun their way back but then Tea saw something.

"Hey, Guys. I think we've overseen this!" She rushed in the direction of the mark she saw.

"Look. It looks like the mark I saw on the south doors." Said Tea. Yugi looked at it for a moment but then his eyes spread and he very interested

"Yugi? What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"That... That is Seth, The God of Chaos. Maybe..." He started to feel the wall.

"What are you..." But Tea didn't have time to finish the sentence because a secret door opened and they were all left without words.

"Wow..." Whispered John.

"Yeah..." Both twins looked bewildered.

"Let's go in." Said Yugi and they entered the chamber. The walls were covered in beautiful markings. Tea took a turn in a smaller room and saw the most beautiful thing she ever saw. A necklace of pure gold. A black diamond it the shape of an eye was hanged like a pendant. It seamed purple on the dim light.

"GUYS!!!! I've found something!" She was about to near it when the floor crumbled and she fell in with a surprised scream.

"TEAAAAAAAA!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you liked it. I'm a bit crowded so I want to apologies to Island Heart because I haven't written her in a while now. I'm sorry my friend but I'm finishing my first semester and I have so much to tell you I just can't wait to have my time of for two three days. I'm gonna write you a really long mail. So you better prepare a cup of warm tea and cookies because you'll have one hell of a job to read everything. Again I ask for at least two reviews and patience. This is the fastest I can do in my current condition. I love you all. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you're all doing well.

Love,

Izida


	8. The Dancing Shadows

I'M SOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!

I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE AND I'M ASKING YOU NOT TO BE MAD WITH ME BECAUSE I HAD PROBLEMS WITH MY COMPUTER 'AGAIN'!!!!!!!! BUT NOW I'M BACK AND TIPPING AGAIN SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT TOO LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAP!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO RETIPE EVERYTHING I WROTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M IN HELL, HAVE SOME SIMPATHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to everyone who rated. I always case to remember to say I don't own any of the characters but the ones I invent and I don't own anything that comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime or manga (if you want) So I don't own anything but the characters I invented and the plot.

Thank you guys. I hope you'll like the new part.

Love,

Izida

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Dancing Shadows

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Please, let her be alright...' Yami's running footsteps echoed threw the tunnel. He knew the others were behind him but he didn't stop to wait for them. He saw everyone else gather in the Main Chamber but he just passed beside them. As he ran threw the tunnels his eyes caught something that made him stop in his tracks.

'What the hell...' He thought while slowly walking to the hole in the wall. 'This wasn't here before...' He thought entering in carefully. Suddenly he lost his footing and with a shout of shock he fell into the darkness...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jean and everyone looked up.

"What the hell..." Joey started.

"That was Yami." Rachel whispered. Suddenly she started to run faster until they lost track of her. Joey suddenly stopped. Jean and Tristen stopped too.

"Joey we have to hurry up." Tristen said.

"Not before I get some answers. What the hell is going on here? First we heard Tea scream and now Yami... What's going on!" He asked looking at Jean. She looked at if someone just said someone close to her died.

"I don't know. We have to hurry." Jean said and turned, running away. Joey just humphed and started to run, Tristen following him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tea? Tea!" Yugi called for his friend looking down in the black depths. He received no answer.

"Come on, the others are on their way here. She's probably unconscious. I just hope she didn't hit hear head." Jeremy said.

"I hope..."

"Yugi! Duke! Is anybody there!"

"Tea!" Yugi and Duke yelled in the same time. The both came closer to the pit.

"Tea, are you alright!" Yugi yelled. There was silence for a moment.

"Everything's fine, but... I think I might have broken my ankle!" Tea yelled back. The four boys sighed in relief.

"Don't move! Someone will come down for you soon enough!" Yugi wanted to add something to Jeremy's words of comfort when a loud, terrifying shout came their way.

"That was..." John stuttered.

"Yami..."Jeremy breathed out.

"What was that! Guys!" Tea called for them but there was no answer. That shout was oddly familiar. Suddenly pain shot threw her heart.

"Yami..." It came as a whisper.

"GUYS!!!!!" She yelled and suddenly Yugis face came into view from above.

"Don't worry, everything's fine! Just stay there and don't move! We'll get you out soon!" Yugi's voice came to her. Tea's heart started to beat faster. She could sense something in his voice. 'He's nervous...' She thought. She heard someone running in the room. Suddenly more people came. She could recognize Rachel and then Isis. Ryou, Marik and Odion were there together with Joey, Duke and Jean.

"Where is Yami?" It was Jeremy who asked the question. The sound was faint but she still heard every word.

"We don't know. He was too fast for us to keep up with him. The last we heard of him was his shout few minutes ago. We hopped it wasn't his." 'That was Rachel's voice!' Tea thought. From second to second she was getting more and more frightened. 'Yami...'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'What happened... Where the hell am I?' Yami slowly opened his eyes only to meet with complete darkness. He tried to get up but started coughing terribly. Pain shot threw his body as he tried to calm down. He felt as if all his energy was drained.

"Jean... help-me..." And everything went black again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jean listened to the plans how to get Tea out but her thoughts flew to the missing Yami. They separated and John, Rachel and Jeremy went searching for him. Half an hour passed and there was no sign of them. Suddenly she felt dizzy and her head started to hurt.

'Jean...help me...' She felt as if she hang in the air for a moment and suddenly she started to fall.

"Jean...JEAN!!!!" She opened her eyes and faced a worried Yugi.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You spaced out for a moment. I thought you were falling unconscious." Jean nodded her head getting up. She looked behind Yugi and saw Joey getting down the hole with a rope.

"Come on, Joey! Hurry up!!" Tristen yelled. Isis walked all over the room, while Marik, Odion and Ryou waited to her him get Joey and Tea out. Suddenly she remembered.

"Yami... I heard Yami call for me." She whispered. Yugi looked at her.

"I didn't hear anything." He commented. Jean shook her head.

"No you don't understand. You couldn't hear him. I... uuurrrgggg... if I say this it'll sound insane, but... Yami spoke to me in my mind." She spoke. Yugi looked at her weirdly. Jean huffed and turned from him.

"Listen..."

"What did he say?" Yugi asked. He was strict.

"Okay... PULL!!!!" From behind them came Joey's shout.

"He said... He said... help me." She said. She sat on a large rock and sighed covering her face with her hands. Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where could he be..." She sighed.

"Don't worry... we'll find him." Jean nodded.

"Isis! Jean!" Joey called. Tea was out of the hole. The two woman ran to Tea and Jean started to check her up.

"Did you find Yami? Is he all right?" Tea asked. She looked panicked.

"No. But the twins and Rachel went looking for him." Marik said. In that moment they heard someone call for them. They turned and saw the three run in their direction.

"Did you find him? What happened? Is he all right?" Jean started asking questions.

"No we didn't find him. We found something that belonged to him." John said. He gave something to Jean. There was silence for a moment.

"Jean?" Isis called for the woman.

"His glasses..."Jean whispered.

"We searched all over the place but couldn't find him. It was as if he just disappeared." Rachel said. She sounded frightened. Jeremy hugged her.

"We can't loose hope. He is here somewhere. We'll have a search party and find him. I just hope he is all right." Jean whispered. John smiled.

"Don't worry. If anyone can take care of himself that is Yami for sure. He is strong and he taught us everything we know about surviving in deserts. He'll be fine." One could tell he tried to convince himself, together with everyone else, that what he said was true. Yami taught them everything they knew but...

"Let's go. We mustn't loose time. Joey and Yugi. You two will take Tea on the surface. Wait for us there." Jean said. The two nodded their heads and soon they were all up and about.

"We will separate and look for Yami everywhere. If someone finds anything he or she will call the other. Don't do anything by yourself." Jean said. Everyone agreed and soon enough they were all on their way...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Atem...'

_whispers in the darkness..._

_memories long forgotten..._

_nations bowing to the king..._

_the ruler of all..._

_Shar kali shari..._

_blood on innocent hands..._

_tears spilled over the desert sand..._

'Atem...'

_plague_

_eclipse_

_meteors_

_death_

_pain_

'Atem!'

_suffering_

_burning agony_

_screams_

_cries_

_desperation_

_fire_

_prayers_

_salvation..._

'_ATEEEEEMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_the all seeing eye..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AAAHHHH!!!" A desperate plea echoed threw empty hallways. Yami jumped awake. He was covered by sweat and shaking.

"What the hell was that..." He hissed. He looked around himself. His eyes were adjusted to the darkness so he saw a tunnel spreading to the distance.

"Might as well start walking. I have to get out of here." He whispered. Slowly he got up, but the moment he striated his mind flashed with light and voices filled his conciseness. He leaned on to the wall and waited but it didn't stop.

"Damn it!" He saw someone standing on a tall cliff holding something over his head. The man watched a town burn down and laughed. People were kneeling behind him all in black hooded robes. Suddenly everything disappeared and Yami was able to stand normally.

"What the hell is going on with me..." He hissed. After taking a deep breath he took a step at the time and finally managed to walk steadily. He walked for a while when suddenly he felt a rush of familiar energy and stropped. That moment a breeze passed beside him. Torches started to lit down the hallway. His eyes pained at the sudden light but the moment he adjusted he walked on wearily. It didn't take him long when he came to a closed door. It was covered by hieroglyphs.

"Follow the footsteps of the greatest prophet, you will find a hidden way. Read the writings long forgotten, but be careful not to go astray. Dancing shadows will lead you further, and you shall dance with the dancing thunder. When the dance comes to it's end, you'll learn where you're about to be sent..." He humphed.

"Again the old script." He whispered. After taking a look at the doors he sighed.

"I just hope this will lead me out." He said and walked to the doors. He was about to push when something caught his attention and he leaned back. A breeze caressed his flesh. Whispers that were barely audible, just a second ago, were getting louder and louder. He took a step away from the doors when he saw the shadows on the walls started to move. The gathered on the gates forming something like a locker.

"_Speak the password and enter." _The shadows whispered. 'Password' Yami stood there confused. He dared not speak aloud because he didn't know what could happen if the shadows mistook his question for the answer. He knew the history all too well. The old Egyptians were pretty strict when it came to protecting their treasure. Their curses were... terrible...

'_Shar kali Shari...'_

'What?' The sound disappeared. He listened carefully. 'Shar kali shari...' He repeated the words.

'King of all kings'

'Well... here goes nothing...' He looked at the dancing shadows taking a deep breath.

"Shar kali shari!" His answer came loud and clear. The shadows suddenly started to move and cover the doors. The doors disappeared under the shadows and made the way from him to pass. Torches lit in the great hall and his yes went wide.

"Unbelievable..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So this is it for now! I hope you liked it. I have to apologies to Island Heart for not messaging her in a very long time but please my friend you must understand that my computer was out of... well... let's just say it was totally and completely dead, and I didn't have any other computer that worked beside me. I'm so sorry If you're mad at me I'll understand. Sorry. I'll try and have the next part soon because you all waited for so long. It will be long then this one I promise and it will be much better then this one. I've finally able to type again and filled with new ideas. Again I ask for at least two reviews but more you leave faster and longer will the new chapters arrive and be. He-he... I'm joining the hip-hop-club and I'm practicing. Hope you like the new part. Marry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone though it may be a little late. :)

Love yaw all,

Izida


	9. The riddle

I won't ask for nothing more

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The riddle

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you find it?" The man in the chair asked. He was covered in shadows.

"Yes. We know where the city of prophets is but..."

"But?" His voice was angry and threatening.

"It seams... it seams that the professor and his friends already found something." The man in the shadows leaned back in his seat. He hummed.

"That is good." He said. Suddenly he got up and went to the window. He moved the curtains aside and the rays of sun reflected on his chestnut colored hair. His icy blue eyes scanned the back yard of the little house.

"Call the agents. It's time to send our proposal to our dear professor." He spoke. A smile that could freeze blood in your veins appeared in the corners of his mouth.

"As you wish... Mr. Kaiba." Sato let go of the curtain and a maniacal laugh filled the room...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Everyone knows the route?" Jean asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Tea walked in the tent.

"Can I go?" Jean looked at her.

"If your ankle is all right you can go with me." She said. Tea just nodded her head and everyone was ready to go. You could tell by the expressions on their faces that they were all worried. The old gang was grim and nervous and the twins and Rachel all shook with fear. Not that anyone saw. They were all preoccupied with their fear. Tea and Jean walked in the girls tent.

"I just hope we'll find him soon." Tea said.

"Don't worry. Yami is strong. He is the strongest man I ever met. If anyone can survive in those mines then it is him." Tea looked at the older woman. She looked confidant although her eyes shined with worry.

"But you still can't help the gut feeling that bothers you." Tea said. The two entered their path. Jean looked at her slyly.

"So Yami spoke the truth. You are astute. He said you could see threw every word one said. I didn't believe him but now..." Jean said while looking around. Tea was startled.

"He...he spoke...of me?" Jean looked back at the younger woman.

"Of coarse. I mean... when I made him speak about his past." Jean looked sad all of a sudden.

"He is always so... distant. Few times when I caught him thinking of you, about his past... he looked lost. Melancholic... I would become so afraid. Few times he would be so depressed for days. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep. He worked and worked until he would be so tired and exhausted he would fall asleep working. People see him as someone cold and cynical. But when I look at him I saw a man who saw so many horrible things, who passed threw hell only to end up alone. That pains me..." She spoke. Tea was silent. They just went on their search for Yami in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami stood wide mouthed on the entrance to the great room. The walls were lit with torches and covered in ancient hieroglyphs. Yami walked in not noticing that the exit disappeared. Shadows danced on the walls. He looked around himself, until he looked up and saw something that made his heart stop. It seamed a storm raged. Thunder appeared from second to second but no sound came to his ears.

"Strange..." He whispered. Suddenly one of the thunders flashed brighter and slammed in the ground before him. He jumped away startled. Suddenly before him appeared a beautiful creature. It was made of pure gold, its eyes shining like two rubies. It monstrous wings barely fit into the room. Woman's head and the body of a lioness... 'A sphinx...' He thought.

"You think right, mortal. I am the ancient protector of this forgotten chamber. My name is Dancing thunder."

"You know what I think." Yami said. He was filled with respect for the creature and her beauty enchanted him.

"Yes and I know what your heart desires most. Although I know what you are seeking I can not give it to you unless you pay the price." Said the sphinx.

'A riddle...' Yami thought... The sphinx looked pleased.

"You are a historian so you know my purpose. Answer my riddle and you will live and gain what you need, but if you case to fail... the price will be your life." Yami nodded.

"Give me your question, and I shall give you my answer." The swing nodded. He face held a weary expression.

"Your heart is pure, mortal. I know your soul and mind, and I know you have no ill intentions. So, I shall warn you. Many tried before you to answer my riddle and no one did. They are all dead. If you accept the challenge you have three faiths that await you. Answer correctly you shall live, and I shall let you pass. If you decide to give up I shall kill you. If your answer is false, I shall kill you. That is what awaits you. Do you still want to hear the riddle, for if I say it you don't have a way out." Yami thought for a second but he already knew his answer.

"Speak." He said. The sphinx smiled and nodded her head.

"I am, in truth, a yellow fork, from tables in the sky. By inadvertent fingers dropped, the awful cutlery. Of mansions never quite disclosed and never quite concealed. The apparatus of the dark, to ignorance revealed. What am I?" The sphinx finished and looked at Yami. He hummed and turned his back to the sphinx. He hummed again. He turned swiftly to her and opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself shaking his head.

"Could you repeat?" The sphinx smiled and nodded her head. After repeating the riddle she sat crossing her front legs before her. She watched Yami pace from one side of the room to the other.

"Of mansions never quite disclosed and never quite concealed..." He murmured. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the sealing. His eyes flashed. A smile played upon sphinx' lips and she got up.

"Are you ready to answer my riddle?" Yami nodded his head hesitatingly.

"Then speak!" Yami took a deep breath.

"This is doing nothing good to my nerves." He whispered. "Lightning. The answer to your riddle is lightning." He said. Dancing Thunder looked at him proudly with a royal expression on her beautiful face. Suddenly thunder echoed threw the hall and a flash of lightning hit the sphinx. Yami stood there shocked.

"I guess it's the right answer." He said and walked on. He came to the end of the room and looked around.

"What now?" Suddenly a hidden door appeared and he walked threw it. A light flashed around him as torches lit all around. In the middle of the room was a high pedestal. On it, or better say over it, levitated something like an old papyrus. He looked around and approached it carefully. He came to the pedestal and took a look at the papyrus. He recognizes ancient hieroglyphs.

'Take it...' A voice echoed threw this mind. It seamed somehow... wrong.

'Take it!' The voice urged. Yami took a step back and scanned the room. His eyes fell on the pedestal and he walked around it observing. Something caught his attention. A little symbol of the Eye of Horus. A smirk played upon his lips and he touched the sign. Suddenly the pedestal started to shake and it started to disappear. Soon its place was taken by a papyrus and an amulet. Suddenly everything started to fall.

"Damn it!" He yelled. A door opened behind him and he ran out not even thinking what could happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where the hell could he be!" Joey yelled.

"Calm down. Getting nervous won't take us anywhere and it won't help us find Yami." Duke said. They were walking is circles for hours and nothing was found. Suddenly Tristen's cell phone ringed.

"Tristen, here."

"_Return back. We'll have to make another plan. We didn't find anything and it's getting late. We'll take other lamps and then return." _Jean's voice came from the other side.

"All right. See you at the entrance." Tristen ended the conversation.

"Let's go." The made their way up, when suddenly something like a loud roar shook the whole underground and they were thrown on the ground.

"What the hell is going on!" Joey yelled.

"Don't know but we better hurry!" Duke answered. The three started to run towards the exit when large stones started to fall down on them.

"HURRY UP!!" They heard Yugi's voice coming from one of the hallways. As they ran the met with everyone.

"What's going on!" Duke yelled.

"Shut up ad run!!!" Yugi answered. They came to the main hallway when suddenly the three doors slammed to the ground. But it didn't stop there. The shaking got stronger.

"We have to get out of here!" Odion yelled.

"Yami is still here somewhere!" Rachel answered. "I won't let him die!" She yelled. The moment she finished the forth door opened and Yami ran out holding something in his hand. Everyone stared in surprise.

"Let's stare at each other when we get out of here! MOVE!" He yelled and everyone did as he said. When they came out the were awaited with complete chaos. People tried to save what they could as the city fell to ruins. It seamed The city of Prophets was slowly swallowed by sand. The doors disappeared and soon everything calmed down. The gang just stood there their mouths hanging open until they heard someone fall to the ground. Jean turned and saw Yami sitting on the ground trying to gain his breath. It seamed quite difficult because small drops of sweat appeared on his face. She ran to his side.

"Are you all right?"

"I... I'm fine... just.. need to catch... catch my breath..." He said. Jean exhaled. Rachel ran to him tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. She hugged him close while Yami petted her back trying to calm her down.

"We have to return to the manor. I found something that needs to be analysed. But first... I need rest." Yami said. Rachel helped him get up. Tea stood in the background. She tried so hard to fight back tears of joy and pain. She, or anybody else never noticed how his eyes observed her as she walked to the helicopter. She never saw the happiness in his eyes when he saw she was all right. She saw, and it pained her, the way Jean held his hand as he entered the helicopter. She saw Yami's concerned eyes when Jean placed her hand on her stomach. No one saw their mutual suffering. That is... no one but two very observant pale brown eyes that noticed the small signs of affection...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Yami came down the stairs of his manor, showered and a little bit better he didn't expect to find he was the only one.

"They must all still be in their rooms." He whispered and made his way towards the common room. He found the doors closed and voices coming from the other side. He stood there in silence.

"You should calm down." 'Is that Yugi's voice?' Yami thought

"I can't Yugi. I... when I saw him run out... I was so relived but then... the way he acts with her... I... I love him, Yugi! I don't know why I can't forget him!" Tea's crying voice came to his ears. His heart beat hard against his ribcage. 'What happened...'

"Tea please. I wouldn't stand seeing you hurt again." Yugi said. I could feel the sincerity in his voice.

"I don't know, Yugi... I love him so much and... I know... I see... he doesn't love me." 'She cries...' Yami thought.

"Tea please. Imagine how Annie would feel if she knew you cried" Yugi said trying to make Tea cheer up.

"She would cry with me..."Yugi laughed shortly and Tea joined him. Yami heard her sigh.

"Where did everything go wrong, Yugi? Why did everything change?"

"I don't know... "

"Everything started the day Yami left, don't you think? All the bad things..."

"You know why he left, Tea. Non of this is his fault."

"I know Yugi... I could never blame him... I think I would do the same thing in his place but..."

"I know..."

"I only wish... I only whish he was there... " His heart broke. He turned away from the doors and left the house going for the stables. He took his favourite hors and road out. He galloped over the large field all the way to the bounders of his land. There was a small oasis with a beautiful little pond in the middle. Only then did he notice the rain falling. He kneeled beside the pond.

"I love you Tea... more then my own life..." He whispered.

"So why can't I just tell you the truth..." He stared at his reflection in the pond. For some time he was silent and let the raindrops soak his clots.

"I'm afraid..." He whispered again knowing that's the truth. He was afraid he wouldn't make her happy. In his eyes he didn't deserve Tea. He was selfish. He wanted her for himself. He wanted her by his side so he could be happy just for one moment in time. For one little second... he wanted her to smile for him. He wanted her to hold him in her arms and say that she will be there always... He would do anything for her... He would give his life away without thinking twice...

"There is no sense denying... she is my life..." He whispered. He was soaked with water. He could feel the cold start to sting at his skin but he didn't care. Suddenly a sound made him wake up. He looked up at the sky and saw a helicopter fly above him. He was on his hors immediately riding to he manor.

'I wonder who that is...'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Has anybody seen Yami?" Rachel walked in the common room. Everyone was there and they all looked dumbfounded.

"No one has seen him from when he left to his room." Ryou said. John disappeared running out of the room.

"What happened?" Joey asked. Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Few minutes later John appeared back. He wasn't long outside but he was covered in rain. He looked worried.

"Storm is gone." He said. Jean jumped from her seat.

"You can't be serious!"

"Who is Storm?" Duke asked.

"It is Yami's stallion. I can't believe he is out there right now!" Rachel shouted angrily.

"How do you mean out there!" Tea looked at the younger girl.

"I mean that he went out for a ride and he probably left before the rain started. Where the hell is he!" Rachel yelled when the doors opened.

"Miss Rachel. There are two men in the library. They say they want to speak with Mr. Motou in person." Said the maid.

"Tell them Mr. Motou..."

"Tell them I will meet them in a second." Yami's voice came from the opposite door. Everyone looked at him and everyone's jaws fell on the flor. He was wet and pale. He didn't stop when he passed beside them.

"Where were you?" Jean asked stopping him.

"I went for a ride. I had to think and the rain caught up with me when I reached the oasis. Storm was tired so I couldn't go faster. That's all. " He said. He didn't spare her a glance.

"Excuse me... I have to change and I have a meeting to attend." He said walking out of the room. Tea watched him leave the room. Her heart beat strongly against her chest. 'This was strangely familiar...' She thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami ran to his room and got changed as quickly as he could. After changing into dry clots he ran to the library. He stopped before the doors trying to catch his breath. He took the doorknob and took a deep breath. He opened the doors and looked at the two men standing before his working table. Both of them had business suits and sunglasses that covered their eyes.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I got caught up in the rain." Yami said with his stoic, cold mask back on his face.

"That was nothing, Professor Motou. If you don't have a problem with it we are very short on time and we would like to go strait to the point." One of them said. Yami nodded and sat on his place behind the desk. After placing his hands in a calm gesture on his desk he nodded to the two to say what they have.

"Our employer would like to stay anonymous so we will not speak to you about him. We will only give you his offer." Yami's frowned.

"Usually I don't work for someone I do not know." Yami said.

"Our employer is aware of that but still asks you to hear his proposal." Yami nodded.

"Alright." The two shifted. They were uncomfortable under Yami's perceptional gaze. It was... unnerving to say the least.

"From confident sources, our employer has found out that you are in the search for The Eye of Horus." Yami's gaze got stricter.

"I guess I won't find out from where he got that information. Especially because I myself was not aware of what I was looking for until recently. Yesterday afternoon precisely." Yami said observing the actions of the two men.

"We are sorry, Professor Motou. We are here only to give you the proposal. We were said nothing more or nothing less then that." The second said. Yami nodded and waved his hand shortly. The first one cleared his throat.

"Our employer has decided to pay you 500 000$ to continue this expedition under his wing. That means, when you find the Eye of Horus you will give the Eye to him." The first one said.

"Does your employer know what he's asking from me? The Eye of Horus is no simple artifact of great value. According to some of the legends and myths that speak about that artifact, the Eye of Horus is the most powerful weapon in the world. By not knowing who your employer is, I might be handing the greatest weapon in the world to a complete lunatic. I am sorry but that I can and will not do." Yami said getting up from his seat and turning his back to the two men. He moved the heavy curtains aside and took a look at the back yard. The ran was still pouring heavily.

"Our employer is willing to rise the payment." Yami felt rage in his heart but stayed his stoic self.

"That still does not settle me. You can go back to your employer and say that I kindly refuse to work for him. As you can see I do not need someone who will finance this expedition. And you can add to that that there is no way for him to find out where the next trail is, for the first trail has been destroyed. The City of Prophets is a ruin and there is no way for him to find out where he should go next but over me."

"You are making a big mistake." The first one said. Both of them were on their feet looking at Yami.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I will not put the entire human race in danger for 500 000$ and it doesn't matter how high he can lift the price." Yami said. He didn't lift his voice but it was stern and cold.

"You are making a big mistake. You do not know what you are getting yourself in to."

"I must warn you that you are on my territory and that I could consider your words a threat. In that case I have every right to sue you and ask for a distance restriction. In that case your employer won't even be able to get near my excursion. Is that clear?" The two watched as Yami spoke watching the both of them, just daring calmly to put his authority in question. The both straitened their coats.

"We are sorry for interrupting your time, Professor Motou. We were hoping you would make the right choice." The second one said. The look in Yami's eyes was cold and daring.

"I won't change my decision and I think I made the right choice." The doors of the library opened and a maid got in.

"Do you want me to make tee, Master Yami?" She asked. She stared in wonder at everyone knowing something must have happened when Yami looked angry.

"No, Sara. These kind men were about to leave. Could you please show them to the doors?" The maid smiled and opened the doors fully. The two looked at Yami.

"This is not the last time we meet." The first one said.

"I truly hope it is, for the sake of all of us." Yami said. The two nodded their heads and left leaving Yami alone in the room. A few moments later Sara walked back in the library caring a plate with few cookies and a cup of tee.

"Miss Rachel asked me to bring this to you and Mrs. Jean said you should go to your room and rest." She said leaving everything on the table. Yami sat back in his comfortable chair and stared lost before him. Sara frowned.

"Master Yami? Is everything alright?" She asked worried. He looked at the young maid and smiled.

"I am fine, Sara. You are free to go." She bowed slightly and left for the doors. She stopped when Yami called her name.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you be so kind and send me your father. I need to speak with him." He said. Sara bowed and left the room. Before the doors stood the entire gang looking worried and some of them afraid.

"How is he? What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know but though he looked all collected I could tell he was angry and worried. Something happened but God forgive me if I know anything. He looked so lost in thought that I was afraid to talk to him." She said.

"Did he say anything?" Jeremy asked.

"No. Nothing important. Only that I should get my father. He needed to talk with him." Sara sad.

"Then go. It must be important. We will find everything out when he decides to speak with us." Jean said. Sara nodded and left. Tea stood in the back listening to every word.

'They all know him so well... Even his maids! They all seam to appreciate him and love him... Rachel, Jeremy, John...They all love him like a father. But... Where does Jean come in the picture? they sleep in two different rooms... They can't be married then... but they are so close it's hard to believe there is only friendship between them...' A painful sigh escaped her lips. 'After all... She is pregnant...' She thought.

_'But is she pregnant with Yami?' _A little voice in the corner of her mind voiced the question. Tea's heart started to beat faster but suddenly all the excitement disappeared. 'So what if the child isn't his... That still doesn't change the fact that he doesn't love me...' Suddenly she was drawn back from her sulking by Joeys loud call.

"I've been trying to call you back to reality for five minutes already!" He yelled and looked at her. She sighed and looked away from him.

"I'm going to my room. I want to talk with Annie to see how she's been doing and I want to speak with Mokuba about their ware bouts and safety. See you later." She said and left up the stairs. Everyone was worried about her condition and the way she almost dragged herself up the stares. Almost everyone just saw it as tiredness but few of them looked at her as if thy felt her pain. Yugi sighed and walked up worrying for one of his best friends. everyone soon followed leaving the foyer. Ryou stood behind watchfully observing the events. 'They are both so blind...' He thought and sighed. Soon he walked up the stares and to his room trying to decide wetter he should intertwine or just let everything go with the flow.

In her room Tea sat beside the phone and dialed the number of Mokuba's apartment back in Domino. A few moments later a little voice came from the other side.

"Hello!"

"Annie? Is that you?" Tea asked tenderly.

"MOMMY!!!!! I'm so happy! I miss you very, very much!" The voice of the little five your old warmed Tea's heart.

"Mommy misses you too sweetheart! What have you been doing? Are you having fun with your uncle?"

"Yeah! Uncle Mokuba and I have so much fun! But Annie must go to sleep now! And Uncle Mokuba wants to talk to you about something. I love you mommy!"

"Love you too, sweetheart. Be a good girl and don't give a headache to your nanny, all right?" The girl giggled and the phone was given to someone else.

"Tea?" Mokuba's voice came to her ears.

"Hey Mokuba? Is everything alright? Nothing suspicious happened?" She asked.

"No, everything's fine. Annie is safe here and I'm doing my best to find Seto before he does something. I don't have much time to talk with you but I wanted to tell you to be careful. Tell Yami and everyone to watch their back. Seto is dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to any of you, alright?"

"Don't worry. I'll do my best. We all will. I just hope this all will end soon and that we won't have any troubles along the way."

"Just hurry up. Have to go. I'll call you next time." He said.

"All right. Good bye." And the talk ended. She sighed and looked out the window. She desired a warm bath and a moment of silence and peace. She felt tired and her leg started to ache slightly. She went to the bathroom and let the warm water fill the bathtub. She took of her clots and lied in the warm water. All the pain in her muscles disappeared and she found herself relax slightly. Her thoughts flew to one specific violet eyes man.

"Why can't I stop thinking of you... Yami..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami came to his room and went strait for the bathroom. After taking his clots of he let the warm water ease the tension in his body. He was worried and he felt that they were running short on time. Now he was sure there was someone who wanted the Eye of Horus and he was pretty sure it was Seto Kaiba. He made himself forget about that for a moment and his senses were filled with the gentle smell of ocean water and red roses. Azure eye haunted him as he thought about Tea.

"Why can't I get you out of my mind..." He whispered. After getting out of the shower her went to his room and just fell on the bed. Sleep got to him fast as he remembered Tea's words from earlier.

'_I only wish... I only whish he was there...'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you liked it!" You all know the rules but now a slight change. As we are nearing the tenth chapter and the story is getting to the first turnout my requests grow bigger. Just joking. I would like for all of you to give me your opinion in which way should Yami and Tea find out they love each other and finally confess it to the world. All right I want four reviews at least and people don't be afraid to leave a review even in you flame. It's good to know what's good and what's not good. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, people you are wonderful!!!!

Love yaw all,

Izida


	10. The second trail and the confession

I won't ask for nothing more

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The second trail and the confession – watch out – the longest chapter ever folks!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It is with our passion as it is with fire and water; they are good servants but bad masters..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I have few declarations to mention. The poems in this chapter do not belong to me. I only translated them from Croatian to English. I used them because I am not so good in describing emotions and because I loved those songs and they perfectly fit into this chapter. That's all folks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_How to resist the wondering fingers, __  
__While they caress the shivering strings. __  
__How to stop loving when in your arms, __  
__My body and soul get wings... _

_In that divine moment of lasting __  
__Without an end to the beginning, or the beginning to the end. __  
__You can see a never-ending illusion...__  
__A never-ending illusion of forever being. _

_The present is called by infinity, __  
__The musician is applauded. __  
__Sand is no crystal, sand is just sand, __  
__And the never-ending illusion reached its end..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it..." Yami hissed and threw the covers off of him. He got out of the bed and got dressed.

"Another sleepless night like this one and I'll go insane." He mumbled while going to his laboratory where the things he found in the Chamber lied on his working table.

'Might as well do something about those things.' He thought opening the doors only to find that he wasn't alone there. The laboratory was stationed in the highest tower of the manor and it was a planetary too. A large telescope was there and someone was sitting there, watching the stars. It didn't take him long to recognize the person that sat there and his heart skipped a beat.

"Tea? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked trying to sound calm. His voice shivered slightly and he begged every God he knew she didn't notice it. She jumped slightly and looked at him. A small smile played upon her lips. Yami felt his heart sink.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here and take a look at the stars. I calculated that we have around two more days until Jupiter gets lined up with Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. We'll have... well... I don't know how much exactly until the inner planets line up but we all know what will happen the moment they do."

"The last chamber will open... This is a race with time and I have a feeling we're the ones that are left behind." Yami said hoping that with talking to her the mad beating of his heart would slow down. Her presence did nothing good to him.

Tea observed the face she saw in her dreams every night. It has changed so much over the years. There was no sign of the boy she once new. Before her stood a man who lived threw many years, living a life of an adventurer. He turned his head from her. For a moment she thought she saw his hands shivering when he took the papyrus and the amulet from the table.

"What are those?" Tea asked.

"I have no idea..." Yami said while observing the artifacts, gently touching them. The papyrus was blank and the amulet was in a very strange shape.

Yami suddenly tensed. He felt Tea beside him. 'Damn it... so close...' His heart started to beat even faster. He hopped it would just explode and let him find peace.

"How are we supposed to find out anything with a blank papyrus and an... amulet!" She said. She stood right beside Yami leaning over the table her thigh barely brushing his.

"I have no idea..." Yami said and almost had to bit his tong to make himself be quiet. He was afraid to speak. He didn't trust his voice. 'Why does she have to be so God damn close!' He thought. He inched slowly away from her, his heart beating forcefully against his ribcage.

Tea felt him moving slightly away from her and the lack of his warm body beside her made her feel lonely again. Questions from earlier returned. She looked at his profile. His aristocrat chin, high cheekbones. He was such a handsome man, yet so distant and... cynical.

"Yami?" He stopped when he heard the soft sound that came from Tea. His hands shivered. Tea didn't see this because she faced his back.

"Why did you... why did you leave? Why did you leave us?" She whispered. Yami's face hardened. 'I can't tell her! I can't ask that from her!!' he gripped the papyrus even harder. His heart beat in his ears, blood pumping fiercely threw his veins.

"I told you why I left..." He started, his voice husky, but Tea interrupted him in the middle of the sentence.

"No... You told us only half of the reason why you left. Tell me the truth Yami. Why did you leave?" She looked at him but his back were turned to her. She saw slight shivers shake his shoulders.

"Yami..." She was about to touch his shoulder, to give him some comfort but then...

"You can't know... you could never understand... I could never..." He suddenly started walking and left. Tea was left there dumbfounded. It seamed Yami was fighting himself, in a breathless attempt to hold something hidden, and it was eating him alive. It pained her to see him like that but if only he would open himself to someone.

"I will find out what is it that is bothering you, Yami... Even if it will be the last thing I'll do."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Is love too much for me to ask?_

_When I know I will not find it,_

_For I'm always fighting someone stronger_

_Knowing I can no longer fight it._

_Is love too much for me to ask?_

_In these sorrowful, lonely nights._

_Your every step in my thoughts I follow_

_And see myself in your eyes..._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami rushed threw the hallways and to his room.

'I can't tell her I love her! In the end I would only hurt her! She has a daughter and I... I could never be the father she needs. Tea would end up hurt for that. The best thing for her is to not know... She is happy like this. Once all of this is over... She will leave. She will go back to her happy life with Annie and Yugi and everyone. I don't have a place in that world anymore... Not after the way I left...'

'_That's not true and you know it!'_ A little voice from the back of his conscience yelled at him.

'I have nothing to give her!'

'_You can give her your love! You already like Annie! You would be a good father! Look what you did for Rachel and the twins!'_

'I can't!!' He got to his room and fell on the bed.

'_Yes you can! Don't be so selfish!'_

'I am selfish, and because of that I can't be with her... I don't want her to know how much I love her!!! She suffered threw so much... I...'

'_You're afraid that you will hurt her... But isn't that what love is... Love is selfish... It is so selfish that it hurts. It hurts to be beside the person you love, but it hurts even more when you are not able to be with her. Even though you know you will hurt her eventually... even though you know nothing is ever perfect... To love means to suffer... but that suffer is so sweet you end up forgetting all that just to be able to fall asleep in her arms...'_

'She doesn't need me...'

'_But you need her...'_

Yami was awoken from his reverie when someone called for him from the doors. He looked up and saw Rachel standing on the doors.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Yami pulled on his best smile though his eyes were still hollow.

"I'm fine, Rachel, don't worry." She bowed her head slightly.

"You're laying." She whispered. Yami saw the hurt in her eyes. It pained him to see her like that.

"Come here." He called for her and she practically ran to him. She kneeled before him and placed her head in his lap. This is how they would sit very often together. Her head in his lap, his hand patting her head gently. Mostly they would sit like that downstairs, before the fireplace. John and Jeremy sat on the sofa and all of them would listen to Yami tell stories about so many things. Rachel would eventually fall asleep like that, listening to Yami's deep and gentle voice.

Yami wasn't conscious how much he meant to them. He could be their older brother but he was like a father to the three of them. He was there for her when she needed a second opinion. He was wise, perceptive, astute... She knew, if she was ever going to marry anyone, that man must be similar to Yami. Gentle, loving, strong... everything Yami was. With his flaws and with his good sides. She loved him just like that. She felt Yami's hand on her head patting her like he did so many times before. This made her feel so safe and loved.

"You know... Sometimes I wish you were actually my father, but then I realize... it doesn't matter. You already are my father. No matter how young we both are. I love you like a father... and I envy the child that will have you. It will be the happiest child in the whole wide world." She said. Yami's heart filled with warmth.

"I love you as if you were my own daughter, Rachel. Noting could or ever will change that..." He said. The girl looked up and met with two deep, loving, violet eyes. She smiled and nodded her head her eyes filling with tears. Yami smiled.

"Now... how come you came here?" He asked gently. "Is there something wrong?" She got up and sat beside him on the bed.

"I was thinking about yesterday and the two men that came here to talk to you. I have a really bad feeling about them. Could it be they were sent by that Kaiba – person?" She asked. Yami looked out the window.

"I thought about that too and I believe that could be possible. Seto will try everything, especially if he knows that we have the second trail. The only problem is that that trail seams useless... It's nothing but a blank papyrus and an amulet of..." Yami suddenly fell silent.

"Yami? Are you..." In the next moment Yami's jaw hanged. Rachel wanted to call for him when he suddenly jumped.

"I can't believe I didn't remember this before!!!!" He said pacing over the room.

"Yami? What's going on?" Rachel asked him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Fire... The key to the second trail is fire..." He whispered, his voice husky, and ran out of the room.

"And here I thought he wasn't so energetic." She said and got up. She guessed where he ran of so she started to run to the lab. When she got out of the room she bumped into Joey and Tristen.

"What the..." Joey was about to curse when Rachel interrupted him, while running down the hallway.

"Later! Get everyone and tell them to get in the lab! Yami remembered something!!!" She yelled while running off. Joey sat on the floor all confused while Tristen got up.

"Here I thought we'll be able to sit and talk for a while." He said.

"I'll go and tell everyone. You go to the lab." Joey said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was gathered in the laboratory. Yami was on the high ladders searching for a book.

"Yo, Yami! Need any help!" Joey yelled.

"What are you looking for, anyway!" Jean yelled. Yami just jumped off the latter and ran to the other shelf.

"I remembered something while talking to Rachel. The amulet shows the sign of fire. I know I read somewhere about the secret of Egyptian magic, and I know just what kind of flame is needed to start the magic. It's complicated and dangerous but it's the only thing I have right now." He spoke while searching threw different books.

"Isn't there another way to see what the parchment holds?" Jean asked.

"Egyptian's never left two ways. It was no other way but the first one." Ryu said. Jeremy huffed.

"And I hopped..."

"...this time..."

"...we'll have..."

"...less problems..."

"... solving another puzzle..."

"... of the old Egyptians." John and Jeremy exchanged a sentence after sentence. Everyone just followed the exchange.

"That's just plain weird." Marik said. Odion and Isis nodded their heads.

"I found it!" They all turned to Yami when they saw him holding a very old looking book.

"I knew it was something old. I bought this 5 years ago on one of the auctions. It coasted me 230 000,00 dollars. I never thought it will serve for something more then an easy literature." He said biting his bottom lip. 'This is tricky... Thank God I have all I need here...' He thought, walking to one of the shelves.

"Don't you think it's risky? What if we burn the papyrus and don't find anything out?" Jean asked. Yami hummed and continued working.

"I don't know... I'm sure this will work. The only problem is that I don't know on which language it will be written... The Prophet used many languages and I don't think I know every single one of the ancient languages. The only thing I am afraid of right now is that the script will disappear before I have the chance to translate everything..." He said while mixing something on a small plate.

"I guess we will have to take the risk." Yugi asked. Yami nodded his head carefully slipping few drops of a silver liquid on the plate. Tea watched him worked. She didn't see Yami the archeologist anymore. She saw one of the ancient alchemists working on discovering the mystery of the Philosopher stone...

"Let's just pray we're able to translate everything." Yami said.

"I agree with that." Tea said. Yami's hand shivered on the sound of her voice and he stopped. No one noticed it but Jean and one very astute person.

"Just be careful you don't blow every one of us in thin smoke." Duke said. Joey smacked him in the back of his head.

"He's not as stupid as you are, Devlin." He growled. Duke huffed and crossed his hands over his chest turning away from Joey.

"Let's pray this works." Yami whispered taking the last bottle. He took the papyrus and placed on the little plate over the rest of the ingredients.

"Everyone... stop breathing..." He whispered and turned the bottle slightly over. A colorless liquid spilled slightly and the moment the drops touched the papyrus the light went off.

"What the hell is going on!!" Tristen yelled.

"Who turned off the lights!!!" Duke shouted.

"Be silent!" Yugi yelled. Suddenly something appeared in the air.

"Wha..." Ryu started but was shushed by Yami. Hieroglyphs started to form out of fire and they were able to see each other. Yami's eyes followed the letters appearing in the air.

"Mortal be careful,

for you do not know what lies ahead.

What you seek will be revealed,

Once you fulfill what will now be said.

In the depths of Kul Elna,

lies one part of the sacred key.

Find the lead which is hidden there,

and where you must go, you will see.

Though you think you might have time,

this proves that you are mistaken.

For when the light of the third day dies,

Your last chance will be forsaken..." Yami translated the scripts as they appeared.

"Fascinating." Odion said.

"I'm fascinated Yami here was able to read all of that. How many languages do you know?" Jeremy said. In that moment everything disappeared and light shined again.

"What the hell was that!" Duke gasped. Yami took a peace of paper and wrote everything down as quickly as he could.

"That, my friend... Is where we must next go. And as it seams... we have to hurry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Prepare the helicopter! Call O'Connell and tell him I need him! He was the only one who found, and came back alive, from the Oasis of Kul Elna! Call the Cairo Science Institute and tell them I will not be available for at least the remaining of this month. I want everything prepared and set in the next two hours, so hurry up." Yami spoke in the speaker while everyone stared at him. He was just doing three jobs at the same time, getting ready for the trip, talking with someone over the phone and writing something down. Everyone was gathered in his room with the smallest amount of property they could bring waiting for him to get everything ready.

"No matter how many times I see him do this I end up fascinated every time." Jean said.

"Is he always like this?" Marik asked bewildered.

"Oh no. I saw him like this maybe... two... three times, when it concerned his job, but sometimes I would see him talk about something with someone on the phone and write something completely unconnected to the things he was talking about. One time he was salving a riddle, talking with me about my latest job for the British museum, and with all of that he managed to think of a present for one of his colleagues. She celebrated her 25 birthday at that time." She said spacing out.

"Jean, did you talk with Scot?" Yami's voice suddenly interrupted everyone and they returned their attention to him. He just gathered all the papers and closed his backpack.

"Y-Yeah... He greets you and said to take care of yourself. You know how it is in this time of year. Did you call the museum in Cairo?

"I asked Sara to do that. I think they will leave me alone for the remaining of the month. I didn't go on a vacation for almost three years now and I really think they will have some understanding. There is absolutely no way I am telling them anything about this. O'Connell will wait for us in the temple of Karnack. He will be our guide from there on. We have two and a half days to get to the oasis of Kul Elna. Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I wish I could stop the time, __  
__Minutes, years and hours. __  
__Stop them... for a kiss, a caress... __  
__A moment of mad sadness... __  
__I wish to give you all my poems and note's. __  
__Words and gazes. __  
__Everything... __  
__For our walks, warm beds __  
__And the moon over the clouds. __  
__I want to get back those autumn days __  
__When we were still in love. __  
__Autumn days in the park,_

_On the bench..._

_In our lives... __  
__I wish for you to return, __  
__For a mere moment __  
__I wish to love, to be one with you. __  
__For a mere moment... __  
__One moment for eternity..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mr. Kaiba?" The said man never turned from the window he stood by.

"The agents failed." He said. The other one didn't dare to say anything. He was too afraid.

"It seams it is true what they say. If you want something done... do it yourself." He said and walked beside the man.

"You do know where they're going?" Kaiba asked, his voice cold and poisonous.

"Yes. They will meet someone who will lead them on. Do you want us to set a trap?" Kaiba was silent for a moment.

"No... We will let them lead us to the second trail... and when they find out what there is to do next... we will kill them... Every. Single. One..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami sat in his place on the large jet and watched the scenario change below them. Tea was far from him but he still felt her presence. It was as if she was sitting right there beside him.

"Yami, stop shaking. Is something wrong?" Jean's voice woke him from his daydreaming.

"I'm sorry... I can't help myself."

"I know you must be exited about the discovery but please... This is doing nothing good to you." She said. A deep sigh came from his chest and he leaned in deeper in the comfortable chair.

"If only that was what is bothering me..." He said. He heard her laugh and his face cringed in a painful expression. Jean frowned.

"Why don't you go to her?" Yami's heart stopped.

"What are you t..."

"Don't play dumb with me, Yami I know who makes your nights restless." Jean said sounding strict. "First, she is as lonely as you are, second I know she loves you, third you are just afraid of your own emotions and fourth why the hell do you think you aren't good enough for her!" Although he knew no one heard her he couldn't help a slight blush adorn his features. He looked away from Jean.

"I can't explain why I feel how I feel. I just... I couldn't stand seeing Tea get hurt because of me." He said.

"Can't you see you are hurting her by hiding the truth from her!" Jean whispered.

"Jean! I can't ask of her to stay here with me! I can't ask of her to stay here and bring Annie with her because you know I am hardly ever home. She would be lonely and... they have all they need there... in Domino. With Yugi and everyone." He said sounding as if he was trying to convince himself what he said was true.

"For God's sake Yami be selfish for the first time in your life and do something for yourself!!!!" Jean yelled. there was silence in the jet for a moment. Yami sighed got up and left.

"Damn it!" Jean yelled and slammed her fist in the hand holster.

"What happened?" She heard someone call for her. She looked up and saw Tea stand above her.

"I'm sorry. Yami and I... We had a fight..." Tea looked at the woman's face.

"Is something wrong?" Tea sat beside the older woman. Jean sighed. She could say everything to Tea right now, but she knew Yami had to come to the safe terms with himself first..

"Yami... He is so stubborn! He thinks that if he had someone who would be there beside him all the time, that he would turn them soon away because he thinks he is too selfish. He wants a family. He wants someone to love and yet... he doesn't want that person to give up things for him." Jean spoke. Tea watched Jean. Something played in her heart but she didn't know what.

"He has you doesn't he? Isn't it enough?" Jean huffed.

"I am married and I'll have a child soon and Yami would never ask of me to stay here, because he knows I hate deserts and because he would never permit me to be unhappy. He knows that Scot and I would move in that mansion of his the next day if he asked. But he doesn't want people do sacrifices for him. He hates that. It's like... He is permitted to suffer a loneliness so difficult to bare and give everything he has to someone... and that someone doesn't have the right to do the same." Jean said. Tea was about to say something when something hit her.

"Wait a second... You and Yami... The two of you aren't married?" Jean almost fell of he chair.

"NO!!! For God's sake no!! That would be like... like marring my older brother!!!!!!" Jean said. Tea's heart started to beat faster against her ribcage.

"The baby..."

"Is from my husband... Scot Gray." Jean said staring at Tea completely confused. Tea suddenly flushed, but then her face lost color and then changed to totally depressed.

"Is something wrong, Tea?" Tea looked up and met with her.

"But... I thought... You two are so close! I thought you two were together..." Tea said all confused.

"No way! I mean... We were together before I met Scot... That one night... I never regretted it. Neither did Yami, but... I guess we were just too close. A week later Yami got so sick I didn't know wetter he will survive or not. I forgot everything about that. I prayed to every God I knew for him to wake up. I didn't talk to him that week and I would never forgive myself if something happened to him and I didn't talk to him, and tell him that everything is alright... that it doesn't matter what happened, that I still loved him more then I will love anyone in the world... In the hospital I met Scot. He helped Yami and the two of us decided to start seeing each other. Yami and I never again spoke of that night. It was there but instead of braking us apart in only made our connection stronger. He helped Scot and me get together and he has been there for us, never asking anything in return. He got sick so many times while I was somewhere with Scot and we would find out about that weeks maybe months later. He is a perfect actor." She spoke her face looking dreamingly.

"So.. there is nothing between you and Yami?" Tea asked her voice shivering. Jean smiled to her.

"Yami and I are just friends, Tea. No, we are like... like a brother and a sister only a little bit closer. I know him probably better then he knows himself." She said. 'And that is why he is with her, here... and not with us...' Jean watched Tea's saddened expression.

"Honey? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just guessing... That must have been the real reason why he left. After he separated from Yugi, for us... he was just a former Pharaoh... We never actually tried to get to know him. The person he was then... the person he is now." Jean listened to Tea speak. 'Far from that, darling... I'm afraid you are the real reason...' She thought.

Tea sighed and got up.

"I'm going to get something to eat. I will return soon." She whispered and left. Jean sighed and looked out the window. 'The two will never get it.' She thought. No one noticed that someone else listened to the conversation. Ryu sighed and looked out the window.

'I never thought something like this could happen in the real world. Both Yami and Tea don't realize the pain they are inflicting to themselves. I don't think there is anything I could do for them... This is just so complicated...' He thought while watching the clouds dance around the jet...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What is so cold and bitter and gray_

_That grows in the soul smothering light?_

_Is it the sunset? Already the sunset?_

_Or just a shadow of the upcoming night..._

_What now? To chatter cheerful words?_

_To hide wounds behind joy and laughter?_

_As if something is healed by hiding..._

_Pain is pain, getting darker and darker..._

_My love! You who follow so close behind,_

_To lit the world with your heart; so beautifully..._

_Don't get fooled by that beautiful light,_

_Cut your wings... you're not meant to be free..._

_On the fest are strange joys,_

_and drunken men sing and cry..._

_Faith that gives us a way to run,_

_never gives a way to fly..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Motou!!!!!" Someone called for Yami when they landed before the Temple of Karnack. Everyone followed from where the sound of the voice came and saw a young man, not older then 22 running to them.

"Alex!" Yami spoke. The man stopped before Yami and smiled to him brightly.

"I thought you might have stuck in one of the storms! I heard there was a really nasty one few miles away from here." He said.

"We're fine and we're in a hurry. We have to get to the ruins of Kul Elna as quickly as possible. I think we have one day and 12 hours to reach it and find out the next lead." Yami spoke. Alex nodded.

"Those are your friends?" He asked. Yami turned and nodded his head.

"I don't think you ever met Jean Grey but I'm sure you heard about her. Beside her are Joseph Wheeler and his partner Tristen Taylor. You know all about them considering you follow their careers. Then there is Duke Devlin the owner of a Game Shop and the inventor of Monster Dice. Beside him Tea Gardner and Yugi Motou of whom I think you know everything. Then there is Ryu Bakura, Odion, Marik and Isis Ishtar and behind them are the twins, I know you remember them, and the only person you know nothing about is Rachel, she is John's and Remy's little sister." Yami finished. Alex' eyes lingered on Rachel for a second and she bushed looking away. He was one handsome man. Alex couldn't take his eyes of Rachel. He was enchanted by hear beautiful eyes and face and... everything.

"Alex I do think we should make way." Yami said smirking. Alex jumped and looked at him.

"Y-yes... let's go. We don't have much time." He said.

"How will we get there?" Marik asked.

"The fastest way there is." Alex said leading them behind a giant rock. There floated something that highly exampled a zeppelin.

"This is... a flying balloon." Joey said. Alex laughed.

"This is the safest, fastest and with all that very silent, way to get to Kul Elna. Nothing can detect it in the air. We should reach the Oasis of Kul Elna safe, and leave it like that too." He said. Yami nodded.

"Let's go. We have no time to spare. Guys we'll have to help the girls climb up. Everyone get up and two will stay down to help, alright?" Yami asked, though his voice didn't leave place for questions or objections. He and Alex remained on the ground while Jeremy and John helped to grab the girls up. Isis left first and helped Marik and Odion make place on the deck. Everyone found a place and sat peaceful while the four helped Jean up on the deck. Next came Rachel. Alex smiled to her charmingly and the girl was so confused and baffled she forgot what she had to do what resulted her falling directly in his arms. She smiled sheepishly and Alex grinned, blushing. Yami sighed.

"Children, we don't have time for flirting." He said and the two woke up. Rachel was instantly up and the only one left was Tea. Yami felt his heart start racing when she gripped his hand. Goosebumps ran down his spine and he found it hard to breathe. Tea in the other hand felt as if her whole world is turning dark. The moment she touched Yami's hand she felt such warmth pass threw her world. She remembered how beautiful it felt to be comforted by Yami or how he knew just the right thing to say every time they talked. No matter how much he worried of other things or what bothered him at that time. 'He never asks anything in return...' She remembered Jean say. She was up before she knew it and the next thing she saw was Alex climbing up and Yami behind him.

"I suggest no one tries anything stupid. Playing Titanic is out of question." Alex said sounding both serious and jokingly. Yami hummed and left below deck. No one followed him for they didn't know what was bothering him. Jean sighed and shook her head.

"Let's go. We're loosing time." She said. Tea sighed from her place. She looked at the sunset. the sun shone its last rays. 'Is that why you left, Yami? Because we didn't understand. Because I didn't understand...'

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_I lie on the ground,  
and stare into space,  
the stars start to move,  
into the shape of your face. _

I see you there now,  
looking down at me,  
with that cute little smile,  
that I like to see.

You say "close your eyes",  
tell me what you see",  
I see only two people,  
just you and me.

We're walking the shoreline,  
with our feet getting wet,  
the horizon turns pink,  
as the sun starts to set.Oh I wish I could be,  
in that one special place,  
as I lie on the ground,  
and I stare into space...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir, we have them located!" Someone yelled from behind while Seto watched the scenery change below him.

"Follow them. We have to get there no later then them but we must not be noticed by them." Seto said.

"Don't you think it would be easier to just kill them and solve everything, sir?" One of the mercenaries asked. Seto humphed.

"I don't think you can read or write any of the ancient languages, and I sincerely doubt that you are as smart as Yami Motou. I admit that I need him. He is useful for now, and with him... It will be so much easier to torture Tea, considering my dear brother has such good protection over the damn brat. I guess I taught him too well for my own good." Seto spoke smirking.

"We're maintaining the course, sir. They will never know we're following them." An evil grin appeared on his face.

"Good."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yami?" Tea called for him as she entered below the deck. She found him asleep his head on his hands over large papers and books. He looked so peaceful, asleep like that. She knew he must be cold so she looked around. She found a blanket and took it covering his shoulders with it so he wouldn't be cold. She was careful not to wake him as she felt her heart beat harder and harder. He looked so handsome, so relaxed and at peace. She was tempted to touch his soft looking hair and move the bangs from his face just to feel the softness. 'I am so sorry, Yami. I am so sorry I didn't see it before.' She thought. She turned and left for the upper deck stopping again in the bottom of the stairs. She looked at him for one last time. 'You will open up to me Yami... You'll see...' She turned and left. When she came up she saw that everyone was asleep. Almost everyone that is. She noticed that Rachel was awake and chatting with Alex and she saw Yugi stare into space on the other end of the deck. She walked to him and saw him notice her. He smiled and patted the place beside him.

"How is he?" He asked. She knew he would guess where she was without asking.

"He is asleep. I can't believe how people change when they think no one was watching. " Yugi chuckled.

"I don't think Yami is someone who would fall asleep in front of everyone. But I think it happened on accident."

"I agree. He was working and just fell asleep." Tea said a chuckle escaping her lips.

"That sounds like Yami." Yugi sighed. Tea only then noticed how lost Yugi looked.

"Is something wrong , Yugi?" She asked. Yugi looked at her confused.

"Don't try to foul me, Yugi. You know you can't." She said. Yugi sighed.

"I'm just wondering how Rebecca's doing now. I didn't have a chance to call her from the day we left Domino." He said. Tea smiled.

"Don't worry. She's fine. I'm sure she's eagerly waiting for you." Yugi smiled a small blush painting his cheeks.

"Yeah.. I'm sure. You should get some sleep. It will take us a while to reach Kul Elna." Tea nodded.

"That's a smart idea. Take your own advice." She said, taking a blanket from the box on which they sat and lying on the pile of ropes.

"I will, don't worry. Good night."

"Good night." Tea said and merely moments later she was asleep...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Yami woke up, judging by the light that came to the bottom deck, he knew it was daylight. When he got up he felt something fall down his back. He looked down and saw a blanket folded on the chair.

"Who..."

"Yo Yami!!!! Come here!!! You gotta see this!!!!!" Alex shouted from the upper deck. Yami walked up slowly still confused with what happened after he fell asleep last night. All his thoughts disappeared when he came on the upper deck and saw what was before them. A beautiful oasis with a ruined pyramid in the centre It didn't look as magnificent as he was sure it looked centuries ago but it was still a site to behold.

"May the Gods have mercy on my soul." He murmured. "This is beautiful." He walked closer to fence.

"How long until we're able to land?" Jean asked. Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll land beside the pyramid around afternoon. Now it's a good time to have breakfast. I'm starving." He said. Rachel laughed and they all sat down to have breakfast. Yami looked around. He had a really bad feeling about something and it didn't leave him be at peace. Something in his gut just screamed something was wrong. Yugi called for him to join them when he felt something press his heart. Suddenly the wind got stronger and he looked at the sky.

"Damn it!! A storm is coming!" Alex yelled and was at the vessel a moment later. The wind started to blow stronger and Yami felt as if he was kicked by a train. He fell and hit the fence almost falling out.

"Yami!" He heard Jean call for him.

"Everyone sit down and hold tightly!!! We'll have to land immediately!" Yami yelled. Alex wielded the zeppelin trying to safely land them. Yami looked around checking if everyone was safe when his eyes met with Tea's. For a moment everything was alright when suddenly wind got stronger and they were blown into the side. All Yami needed was a heart piercing scream to confirm his fears. He looked up and saw Tea falling. He didn't even think twice for he was already there holding her close. Both were thrown by the blow and Yami took a fall in the fence. Tea fell on him with a frightened scream. In the next moment the fence broke and both of them fell out. Tea felt her breath leave her knowing what will come next but the deathly fall never came and she realized someone was holding her tightly against him. She looked up and saw Yami's hurting face. She looked up and saw he gripped the edge of the broken fence holding them both up. Suddenly the wind started to soften. For a moment Tea though she heard someone whisper something but when she looked around she found no one.

"Call for them." Tea heard someone tell and looked at Yami.

"Please... I-I can't hold on much longer." He said. Tea looked up and saw his hands bleeding. She looked up.

"Yugi! Guys!! Help us!!!" She yelled when suddenly she screamed in surprise when they slipped. Yami's grip was weakening. She looked at him and saw he was in pain.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered and suddenly his grip on the edge broke and Tea was sure that this time they would fall. The emotions that passed threw her heart were so strong and Yami's grip around her waist was so warm and tight she thought the time has stopped and that everything is happening in a slow motion. For a second she felt as if they were falling but then something stopped them and she heard Yami's painful shout. She looked up and saw Joey and Tristen holding Yami's hand. Blood tackled down his wrist and in his shirt. Few drops were on his face which frowned in pain.

"Hold on!" Joey yelled. Yami nodded his head.

"Take Tea up first. I don't know for how long I can stand this." He said. He was in such pain right now. Something must have been broken because the hand that held Tea shivered fiercely and the pain in his shoulder was huge. Joey was still holding his hand and Tristen called for Ryu to help him get Tea up. When she was safe Tristen and Ryu came to help Joey lift Yami up.

"Give me your other hand!" Tristen called for Yami.

"I don't think I can, sorry!" He answered. It was true. He couldn't move his right arm.

"We'll just have to work with what we have, then." Joey said. And the three started to pull Yami up. At the time they made it all four of them were tired.

"Get us down. We'll walk to the pyramid." Yami said. Jean was by his side already.

"Not until I look at your shoulder. It doesn't look good. And your hand requires bandaging. " She said seeing the blood. Yami didn't have any strength to argue with her so he just nodded.

"Move the jacket." Jean ordered. Yami obeyed but found it very hard to do so.

"It's out. Completely." Jean said observing his shoulder.

"We're landing people. Hold on!" Alex yelled and indeed a second later they landed with a thud.

"How long will it take we can move on?" Marik asked. Yami got up and sat on a box Jean following him.

"Just let Jean relocate my shoulder and bandage my hand and we can move on. In the meantime, Alex would you please find out where we are and how long do we have til the pyramid?" Alex nodded and went bellow deck, Rachel following him. Tea watched as Jean observed Yami's shoulder. It looked bad, but his left hand looked worse. It was all bloody and the palm was scratched. She was sure Yami won't grip anything so very soon.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Yami looked at her.

"Never mind. It was a normal thing to do." Yami said. In his heart he was happy to have saved her but the moment he looked in her eyes he felt an incredible pain. He was so focused to get rid of that feeling he didn't hear when Jean warned him that what she was about to do might hurt very much so when she relocated his shoulder the pain left him breathless.

"ouch... That must have hurt." Joey said.

"I'm so sorry." Tea whispered. She watched Yami take deep breaths trying to erase the memory of the pain which was caused by Jean. Jean went for her bag and took a vile of something and white bandages. As she treated him and everyone waited for Alex and Rachel to find out where they were Tea took a moment to think about the recent situation. She remembered the second she thought she would fall and get killed. The moment she was thrown away she was ready to say her last prayer when she hit something soft. She didn't understand, nor remember, what happened next. She realized Yami was there only when they were hanging on the edge, Yami holding her against him. In that comment of fear and horror she felt something more. As insane as it may sound... she felt safe... She only just now realized that Yami saved her life not even caring for his own. He jumped to save her not even thinking about his own security. If there wasn't for Joey and everyone, both of them would be dead or dieing right now. Tea looked at him. He looked so calm while watching around as Jean finished treating his hand.

"Stop staring." Someone whispered in her ear. She jumped slightly until she saw who it was.

"Ryu! What are you talking about?" She asked. Ryu chuckled.

"You are staring at Yami openly. For someone who wishes her emotions to be held hidden, you are quite openly showing you are in love with him." Tea blushed bright red.

"Why don't you go to him?" Ryu asked. Tea sighed.

"It's too complicated." She said. Ryu nodded.

"Love happens to be this way." He said. Suddenly Alex and Rachel came up.

"We have ten hours of constant walking until we reach the pyramid. And if we'll be counting by the time we all have left we have... around 20 hours to get to the pyramid, find out the second trail and get the hell out of here." He said. Rachel nodded.

"Then we better start walking. We don't stop unless it's an emergency. Alex do you have a weapon?" Yami asked flexing his shoulder He nodded to Jean in thanks and she just smiled.

"I think I have few daggers, knifes and short swards downstairs. That will be useful in getting threw the jungle, here." He answered. Yami nodded.

"Get ready people, we have to go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They have landed, sir! Do you wish to land too?" A man asked Sato while they floated over the large canyon.

"No... Go to the pyramid. We will wait for them there. We have a business meeting to set." He said and started to laugh and laughter that would freeze the very essence of your being...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"God damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey's should resonated threw the forest, when everyone turned and shushed him.

"Don't you shush me! I hate snakes and this freaking forest is filled with them!!!!" He yelled.

"Joey... there are no snakes in here. Now move on." Duke said. Suddenly a loud hiss sounded itself behind him and everyone jumped. Jeremy stood there holding a black snake in his hands.

"This is a Black Mamba, one of the most poisonous snakes in the world. If this little thing bit you, you would be dead before you'd know it." He said as in a matter of facts. Duke gulped.

"Everyone stop fouling around. We're lacking time for that. " Yami said and they walked on cutting threw bushes, avoiding places that seamed a little bit dangerous. Noon passed and they were able to see the pyramid towering before them.

"Just a little while more." Isis said. Everyone became extra careful. They all had this gut feeling something was extremely wrong, but no one knew what exactly.

"Is it just me, or does everyone feel like something's wrong?" Yugi asked. He received nothing but silent humms from everyone. Yami suddenly stopped.

"Yami?" Odion asked.

"There is something foul in the air." Marik whispered.

"Be careful..." Yami said and led on. Suddenly a silent thud came from the bushes. The sound repeated few times in a row.

"Damn it... we're surrounded." Tristen asked.

"But by what?" Duke asked.

"Yami... what's the plan..." Ryu asked. Suddenly a small dart flew beside Joey's head.

"Run!!" Yami yelled. He didn't need to repeat twice. Everyone started to run as fast as they could towards the pyramid. They heard someone chasing behind them.

"Guys!!!" Yugi yelled.

"Just keep running." Joey answered.

"What is that!!!" Duke yelled.

"Shut up and run!!!!!!!!!" Tristen yelled.

"They're catching up with us!!" Marik yelled.

"Forget that and run!!!" Rachel shouted running faster and faster.

"Where the hell is that pyramid!!!!" Jeremy yelled.

"Shut up!!" Alex yelled.

"We're here!! Duck!!!!" Yami yelled. No one objected when they saw Yami turn swiftly his hands forming something they recognized as seals.. He shouted something and the amulet in his hands glowed and fire flew over everyone's heads. No one dared to look up until there was silence. When they dared to lift their heads they saw Yami leaning heavily on a tree, the bandage on his left hand burned together with the half of his sleeves.

"What the hell just happened..." John asked. Yami sighed.

"Let's get into the pyramid, get this over with and then... I'll tell you what I just did." He said turning and walking to the entrance. They all stopped before the large pyramid not believing what they saw. Yami tried to stand steadily on his feet but he suddenly tripped and caught to the three to maintain his balance.

"Damn it... this is exhausting..." He whispered. 'I haven't done this in years...' He thought while trying to stop the mad spinning of the world.

"Yami are you alright?" Rachel asked coming to his side. He looked at her and a faint smile came to his lips.

"I'm fine. Just give me a second." He straightened and took few deep breaths.

"Alex, please lead on. I'll go last in case they return." Yami said.

"You aren't strong enough to do that again, Yami."

"In case you still remember the wards I'll gladly give the amulet to you and let you go last." Alex blushed under Yami's gaze and mumbled something. Yami sighed.

"Let's go, we don't have time to spare." He said and they made they way on. Tea took a look at Yami. It seamed he was sleepwalking. She wondered what it was what he did. Her eyes fell on his right hand and she saw he still held the amulet. She made herself return her attention to the pathway and maybe half an hour later they were standing before the entrance to the pyramid.

"God help us..." Joey whispered. Everyone stood there, their faces all holding wowed expressions. Yami walked between them to the entrance. He looked all over the doors and they heard him mumble something they didn't understand. He turned and looked around.

"What are you looking for. We found the entrance." Duke said. Yami passed beside him.

"Yami..." Jean started but was interrupted by Yami.

"That is not the entrance." Yami said. He came to one place before a tall pillar and looked down. He walked around it and stopped on the first place he stood on. He turned and looked at the sun.

"This is it." He whispered.

"Yami? What will you do?" Tristen asked. Yami looked at him lifting his eyebrow. He suddenly leaned on the pillar and everything started to shake. Before they knew it... Yami disappeared.

"Yami!!!!! Were are you!!!" Jean called.

"Yami!!!"

"I'm down here!!!!!" He called for them. They came to the pillar and saw a bottomless hole.

"Yami?" Rachel called.

"Just jump in and..." Yami's voice disappeared.

"Yami?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jean called for him.

"Just... come down..." They heard him say. One by one they came down Tea being the last one. When she joined everyone her eyes almost fell out. They were in a beautiful room covered in gold. The walls were covered in hieroglyphs. Before them was something like a throne, and before it a large bowl of... something. Yami walked slowly to it and touched a symbol in the front.

"The Eye of Horus... The protector..." He whispered and moved away. He looked around and then returned to the bowl.

"This is it." He whispered.

"Yami? What's going on?" Yugi asked coming to him. Yami's lips moved soundlessly. He moved away for a moment and looked up at the roof.

"You'll have to move away... as fare as you can." He said.

"What about you?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll be fine." Yami answered. His voice didn't leave place for compromises. Everyone moved away carefully watching Yami circling the bowl. They watched him play with the amulet in his hands. It looked as if he calculated something. He stopped on his start position and sighed.

"Let's just hope I'm right." He whispered and placed the amulet in the centre of the Eye. It seamed everything stopped for a moment when suddenly a strong earthquake shook everything and long sticks fell off the roof, surrounding him.

"Yami!!!" Everyone called for him. When the dust came down they saw him kneeling with something in his hands. It shined and it seamed Yami was in some kind of a trance. He didn't answer on their calls, he didn't move or anything. No sounds came to them but the echo of the desperate shouts of everyone. Suddenly Yami shook his head. He stood up slowly. He looked around himself and then at them. He smiled slightly and nodded his head. Suddenly everything started to shake.

"We have to get out of there." He yelled and somehow managed to come out from between the sticks. Everyone understood there wasn't time for chit-chat and ran towards the exit. Nobody knew how long it took for them to get out but when they came out they were thankful to see the burning sun.

"Uh... guys..." Yugi's voice came to them. They looked up and their breath caught up in their throat. They were surrounded by men with guns. Suddenly someone started to clap and their heads turned in the direction the sound came from. When they saw who stood there their heart stopped beating. Tea fell on her knees her eyes wide open. Yami was tempted to kill him then and there but sustained himself putting his stoic face back on.

"Congratulations everyone. That was very good." Seto Kaiba said, the cruel smirk never leaving his face.

"What do you want Kaiba..." Yami spoke.

"Doesn't matter what he wants!! I'll kill you, you fucking..." Joey stared to walk at Kaiba but Tristen and Duke sustained him.

"Don't be an idiot and get killed." Duke said, looking at the circle of very heavy armed men.

"You know what I want, Yami. The second trail. Give it to me and no one gets hurt." He said. Yami hummed.

"You know that won't happen, and you are smart enough not to kill us. If something happened to any of us it would lead straight to you. I think that is the last thing you want, Kaiba." Yami said. Seto humphed.

"You always knew what to say, at what time, pharaoh. You think you can control everything, because you are almighty and everything. But in the end I won, didn't I? I got the one thing you could have never had. The one person who could have never been yours."

"What the hell are you talkin' about Kaiba!!!" Joey yelled. Kaiba laughed shortly.

"So it is true... You didn't tell them, did you... Yami? I can't even imagine what you said to them about why you left... You were always a good liar, pharaoh. I guess it was for the best."

"Yami? What is he talking about?" Duke asked. Tea got up.

"Shut up, Seto. Yami left because we didn't even bother to get to know him. He needed a chance to live on his own. To fit in to this world." Yami heard her stand up for him and his heart ached. Seto laughed a maniacal laughter.

"So this is what he told you, is it?" His laughter continued. Everyone's eyes were on Yami but he seamed calm.

"Seto... what do you want..." The laughter died down when Yami spoke. His voice was low and threatening.

"We'll do it like this, Yami. You have 48 hours to think. In 48 hours, if I don't get the second trail, I will find and kill both the idiot of my brother and the little brat. Is that clear."

"No!" Tea yelled and was about to run at Seto when Jean caught her and stopped her from doing something stupid. Seto stared to laugh again and turned his back to them.

"Oh and Yami, I think your so called friends will require some answers once we're gone... will you tell them the truth now?" He said and soon they left. Everyone's eyes were on Yami.

"Yami? What was he talking about?" Yugi asked. Jean approached him ad placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We should return to the zeppelin." Yami said.

"Not until we talk, mister!!" Duke said but Tea stopped him.

"Yami... tell us the truth... why did you leave?"

"Why does it matter so much!" He yelled and turned to Tea. Tea never saw such anger in his eyes. It seamed he desperately wanted to end this conversation and seeing him like that almost made her give up, but the need to know the truth was stronger.

"It matters to us!" Tea said. It seamed this will be between the two of them.

"What happened, happened! The past is the one thing I don't want or need to linger on!!" Yami said.

"What is it that Seto took from you!! What is the one thing you could have never had!!"

"Why do you want to know Tea!!! It doesn't matter anymore!!!" Yami said.

"Yami just tell us the truth!" Yugi said.

"I don't want to tell you the truth because it won't change a thing, all right!!" Yami said. Jean took a step from him. He was shaking strongly and she never saw him so vivid.

"Yami please!!! It matters to us to know why you left!" Tea said.

"And it's important to me, to keep it for myself!!"

"Stop being so selfish!!!!"

"Just because I don't want to be selfish, I don't want you to know!!!"

"You are selfish!! You are selfish because the only thing you care about is your own peace!!"

"Like it would change something if you knew!"

"It would, God damn it!!"

"What difference would it make!!!"

"I would feel better!!"

"So I am the selfish one!!!!"

"Stop being so cynical and tell me why the hell did you..."

"It doesn't matter!!" Yami felt his heart rip to shreds. He couldn't stand it for another second. Tea growled almost. It was something in-between a growl and an angry shout.

"We loved you Yami! You could have stayed there and be with us! Everything would be all right, but noooo!! You had to leave and fuck everything up!!! We have every right to know!!!" Tea felt hot tears start stinging her eyes.

"So what if I fucked up everything. My life was fucked up the moment I accepted my destiny!!! I have every bit of the right to be selfish and want some peace!!!" He yelled back. He prayed to every God he knew that the words that lied on the tip of his tong won't escape him because he was afraid of what will happen next, but as seconds passed he knew he couldn't hold on any longer.

"I just want to know!"

"And I don't want you to know!!!"

"Yami, just tell me the truth!

"What use is there!"

"Just tell me what the fuck did Kaiba take from you!!"

"YOU COULD NEVER UNDERTSTAND!!"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE!!"

"I LEFT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Can't do it any more... can't write... have to rest... Leave a review... I don't have any strength to do anything more... You know the rule... 4 reviews at least. Thanks to everyone who reviewed... have... to... sleep...


	11. Don't go Please

I won't ask for nothing more

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Don't go...please...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Love asks for nothing more and nothing less... but your everything..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I LEFT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, GOD DAMN IT!!!!"_

Suddenly everything went silent. Yami tried his best to settle his beating heart as tears of complete and utter rage started to sting at his eyes.

"I left because it was too painful for me to look at you every, fucking day and think how happy you are with him... I left because I couldn't stand it...I left because I thought I would be happy, as far as it possibly was, away from you, knowing that he was able to give you everything that you deserved. Everything I could have never give you..." He continued talking hoping against hope that the pain in his heart will disappear once everything was out in the open.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he watched the tears tackle down her cheeks. She was beautiful even now. Her eyes begged him to stop but he couldn't. Not now... not now when he had the chance to get it all out.

Tea couldn't stand the accusing look in his eyes. His words still echoed through her mind. He loved her... He loved her and she...

"I never... not even for a moment... thought that there was even a slight possibility... you were unhappy with him. I was hopping that one day... I will be strong enough to return. I was hopping that I will be able to one day look you in the eyes and tell you how happy I am for you. How happy I am because I thought... I thought that you were happy." He passed through his hair with his hand looking as if he just wanted everything to disappear.

"You can't even imagine how I felt... How I felt when I found out what that... son of a... God, I thought I could kill him!" He looked away from her for a moment before looking back at her.

"I was ready to do anything to find him and make him pay for everything. To think... it was my fault... To think... that he knew... just how much I loved you, back then... when we were kids... to know that there was only one thing in the whole world that would break me. The one thing I only ever wanted... He knew what he had to do to gain the ultimate victory over me. Or so he thought..."

"He didn't even know... I would give anything... Anything at all... I would give up the title, I would give up my powers, my LIFE... Just to be able to make you happy. And that was the one thing... I could never do..." He said. Tea breath out falling on her knees as Yami turned away from her.

"So much suffering... Over one man..." Isis whispered. No one knew what to do... no one knew what to say.

"One man who is about to loose everything." Yugi whispered. No one ever saw him in this state. His eyes were filled with so many emotions.

"We should go. Annie and Mokuba are in danger." He said looking at Yami. The two men who were once one exchanged looks. Yami never saw his former host in this state and he knew that the someone to whom this anger was centered had something nasty in store for his future.

"True." Yami said and turned to Tea. His body was still shaking. He couldn't afford to look at Tea right now. He knew it would hurt too much.

"There is no way in hell we're gonna reach the zeppelin in time, Yami. It's just too far." Alex said. Yami bowed his head. He heard Isis and Jean suite Tea and he felt his heart brake even more. Suddenly he felt so very tired. He could have just sat on the ground and fall asleep.

"I... I don't know...I have no idea what to do. I'm not strong enough to try..." Yami whispered. Everyone watched him.

"Try what?" Rachel asked approaching him slowly. He looked at her biting his thumbnail out of habit.

"When we were running here... the fire that scared away the... whatever... was hunting us... it was you?" Jonathan asked bewildered.

"Partly." Yami's voice was somehow strangely strained. He cleared his throat and continued talking. "The amulet did part of the work but I had to... use some of the shadow magic I possess." He mumbled the last part. Yugi looked at him wide eyed.

"Shadow magic! But... the millennium items!!! They are gone!" He yelled staring shocked at Yami. Yami hummed.

"It is not the item that has the power of the Shadows, Yugi. They were to simply canalize it." Yami said. His expression changed from worried to extremely focused, then worried again and then somehow doubtful, then suspicious to slightly nervous and then finally he just huffed and growled.

"The hell with this! If I spend one more second trying to think of something better I'll go insane." He growled. "Alex, I'll teleport us to the ship and then you'll fly back here and get everyone out of here."

"That could kill you!!" Marik yelled.

"I don't see any other option and if you pry tell have something smarter then I will gladly accept any offer there is!" Yami yelled back.

"We don't exactly have any other option, and if you all want to stay here and get kill by either sun, scorpions, snakes or simply thirst I have nothing against it, but I will not let an innocent child get hurt because we couldn't get over with this pathetic argument." Everyone stared at Yami in wonder. They never saw him loose his cool before.

"It is very tiring to simply place an object from one side of the table to the other. You cannot expect you'll have enough power to transport both you and Alex on the other side of the oasis." Isis said trying to be the voice of reason. Yami sighed passing over his eyes with his hand in a tired gesture.

"I will probably be strong enough to help Alex get the zeppelin in the air before I fall asleep from exhaustion. When he comes for you, be ready. We'll have to fly as fast as we can directly to the manor. Less time we loose, safer Annie and Mokuba will be." Yami said approaching Alex. Alex looked worried. Yami smiled calmly to him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"This will probably be the scariest experience you ever had so... I'm sorry." He cast one last look at Tea before he closed his eyes and focused all his will power to the shadows around him. Tea watched as the shadows engulfed Yami and Alex and her heart jumped.

"Wait!" She yelled reaching out for them but all that was left in her arms was a blow of the wind and a small hushing sound of something slithering on the ground. She fell back down on her knees looking at the forest. 'Just be careful...'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex let out the breath he was holding when he suddenly appeared on the deck of the zeppelin. Not a moment later he was catching a very exhausted Yami as he fell beside him.

Yami seamed to have problems catching his breath. His hand gripped at his chest and the paleness of his face frightened Alex.

"Damn it, Yami you did it this time..." He hissed. Yami didn't have the strength to answer him.

"I'll get you down so you could rest. Jean would kill me if I did something else." He said slowly helping Yami up.

Yami tried so hard to stop the frantic beating of his heart. 'Damn it... this is too much for me...' He thought. His eyes started to close as he felt Alex lead him somewhere down the stairs. He didn't understand a word he said. The only thing he felt before he was engulfed in darkness was the softness of a pillow and the warm blanket covering him a moment before the shadows accepted him into their realm...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi didn't remember how much time has passed but all of them were getting really tired from all this waiting. The zeppelin was nowhere to be seen, and as far as they could tell Yami and Alex could have never reached the zeppelin in the first time. If Yami's looks were a judge of that, he was extremely tired...

"I hate this..." Jeremy hissed.

"I know." Jonathan answered tapping around in the shadows they sat beneath.

" Do you think...This shadow magic..." Rachel whispered from behind them. The girls sat close to each other, while the boys either walked around nervously like Jonathan and Joey or sat cross-legged not too far from the girls.

"You think it is what drove those rapists insane?" Jeremy whispered. Everyone turned to face them.

"What rapists?" Yugi asked. Rachel suddenly shuddered. Jonathan and Jeremy looked murderous as Jonathan walked to Rachel and sat beside her hugging her to his chest.

"Right around the time we met Yami, two men... they tried to... they..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "They tried to rape me." Tea sat there wide eyed, Isis gasped and covered her mouth with her hand while Jean just sighed sadly.

"We weren't capable of reading Yami that well back then, but from that time we recognize rage quite well." John said.

"The two bandits were in jail to be released few days later. They said nothing happened and placed a restriction order on them. Yami was... fuming. I never saw anyone so vivid with rage as him at that time." Remy whispered.

"His eyes seamed... almost crimson and the way he told us to wait outside for him sounded like it was filled with a silent threat. He went in and asked to see the two. A few moments later all we've heard were almost... inhuman screams. They say the two went insane. Yami just walked out followed by two police officers. They bid him good day and..."

"And we never mentioned that incident again." Rachel said. "Yami is... a great man. There is no better father then him. He gave us all so much never once asking anything in return."

"He gave his life to his work and us. There isn't a moment when he's not ready to leave everything behind and come to our aid if it is asked from him. " She whispered.

"The part of 'never asked anything in return' is worrying me though." Jean said. Tea couldn't help but listen carefully to every word they said. Jean sighed.

"He gives, and gives and... I swear I've never met someone who cares and thinks so... lowly of himself. He really does blame himself for everything that happened to you Tea." She said to Tea, who almost jumped in her place.

"He would give everything to have all of us safe and sound no matter how much he know he cannot do this alone." Isis said sighing.

"Does he not trust us?" Marik asked frowning.

"Yeah, I mean... We can take care of ourselves!" Duke said.

"If you didn't notice, dope, Kaiba is obviously eager to shot someone's brain out! Yami wants to protect us because he knows it is him and Tea Kaiba wants!" Tristen said.

"And what with that!" Joey yelled.

"He doesn't want all of us to suffer for his mistakes." Odion said and everyone fell silent. The tall, tanned man spoke for the first time in a while looking very thoughtful.

"Which mistake?" Ryu asked.

"He chose to be who he is today. If he were strong enough he wouldn't have left. Maybe he would be there when Kaiba showed his true face. Maybe he would be there to save Tea, maybe all of this wouldn't have happened." Odion said.

"We are all just dolls of faith." Tea whispered. Everyone fell silent. She couldn't stand the suspense. She didn't know how many prayers she already thought of, prayed, whispered, breathlessly in hope God will protect Annie and Mokuba. Isis hugged her close.

"Don't worry Tea. Annie will be all right. We all will." She said. As if one clue a great shadow covered the small valley and the zeppelin landed in the middle of it. Everyone got up and ran to it as Alex approached the fence quickly. He offered his hand to Tea and got her up.

"Yami is bellow the deck and he isn't in a good shape." He said lifting her up. Tea didn't even wait for someone else but ran directly to the lower deck and saw Yami like she never saw him before.

Small beads of sweat tackled down his forehead. He was pail... deathly pail. She ran back up and went to Alex.

"Do you have cold water and a clean towel?" She asked him while everyone sat around the deck. Alex gave her what she asked and she called for Jean. The two women came below and Jean breath out in worry. She sat on the bed beside him and called for him while caressing his cheek lovingly.

"What is wrong with him?" Tea asked her voice shivering as she placed a cold cloth over his forehead.

"I don't know. It might be that he simply over did himself because this doesn't look like his usual illness." Tea nodded.

"I will stay here, you go and rest." She said. Jean smiled and left her alone with Yami. Tea sat beside him and gently touched his forehead. Barely touching the skin, she followed the sharp line of his chin, glided over his lips and caressed his cheek lovingly. She didn't have words to say but she leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

"I still love you Yami... please... please wake up...we... I... I need you..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From a loving mouth

a word

that slept for so many years.

In the darkness of my oblivion

suddenly it awakens

and lives in my memories.

Awoken in my night

a moment- light in my loneliness.

A second later

It is no more

forever it disappeared

into nothingness...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**'Why is it so dark?'**__ The night surrounded him, nothing seamed to bring light into this world. Yami walked the darkness hoping that he will soon see light._

_"I still love you Yami... please... please wake up... we... I... I need you..."_

_A familiar voice echoed through the darkness._

_**'Tea... is it you...'**__He stopped feeling his heart contract against his ribcage. No one was there. Suddenly it felt as if someone took his hand and warm loving lips touched the callused hand. He felt as if he was fading and a moment later he was no more..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fire...

Rage...

Hatred...

Pain...

Loneliness...

Helplessness...

Fear...

Anger...

Darkness...

_'Atem..'_

Burning...

Running...

Hoping...

_'Atem!'_

Breathless

Alone

Afraid

Abandoned

_'Atem, wake up!'_

Forgotten

Betrayed

Trapped

Murdered

_'Atem, she needs you!!!!!!!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami sat up straight, waking up. He looked around himself to realize he was alone. He lied back down feeling the zeppelin get ready to land. 'Who was that... Who was calling for me...' He thought. He got up slowly feeling his legs almost buckle underneath him. He waited for the room to stop spinning and made his way to the stairs leaning on the wall. He was about to climb up when someone ran down bumping into him and sending both of them flying down. Before he touched the ground he caught a glimpse of brown hair and his heart stopped. They touched the ground and Yami found himself not able to move.

Tea was afraid to look up. Yami's scent filled her senses. She was hiding her face in his chest. She could feel his heartbeat quicken under her cheek and his breathing was shallow and quick. She risked a look up and met his eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat. His eyes were glassed over and dull. Beads of sweat covered his face.

Yami couldn't move his eyes away from her. Her eyes were filled with worry, pain, fear and... Love. 'Such beautiful eyes.' His heart beat painfully at the thought that some of that love belonged to him. That those eyes held that emotion for him.

Tea saw the change in his eyes happen almost instantly. The next second they were growing so soft and loving she felt her heart melt and warmth spread through her body. A shaking hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it closing her eyes. His breath was so warm against her skin and then happened something she dreamed her whole life of happening.

His lips brushed, ever so lightly, against hers. It seamed as if he was testing his own strength with this kiss. Time seamed to stop for a moment as she returned the kiss almost hesitant that this is all but a dream. For a moment they parted and she felt his breath on her neck.

"I love you... I love you so much that it hurts..." She heard him whisper. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"To think all of this is my fault..."

"It is not... You are not the one to blame. Seto is the one to be blamed for everything... and he will pay." Yami sighed and she felt a soft kiss on her neck. 'Damn it...' She thought. Seto never made her feel like this with nothing but a kiss. Yami's lips were so gentle, loving...

Yami hoped that all of this wasn't just a dream his tired mind gave him to calm his heart with an illusion of his deepest desire. Tea felt so good against him. She fit perfectly in his arms. He felt two warm wet drops fall on his neck and he moved to look at her. Her eyes held all the emotions he was sure his eyes reflected.

He saw again fear but the love shined even more.

"Let me help you, Yami... Let US help you. I swear... I won't let you down." She said begging him with her deep cerulean orbs to listen to her for once. He moved few hairs off her face.

"Shouldn't I be the one to beg for that? After all... I failed you." He said half joking and half serious. She shook her head and smiled to him.

"Never... never could you fail me" She whispered. They were about to kiss again when they felt a huge thump and both of them rolled in the side of the ship. Tea was afraid she'll be sandwiched between Yami and the wall but she felt a sharp turn happen and she could almost feel Yami's breath being kicked out of him. She looked up and saw he was trying to gain his breath really hard.

"This is the second time you save me." She whispered. Yami tried a small smile but he lack of breath made it hard.

"Well... I am... to serve." He said. Tea giggled softly and moved to get up. She watched as he tried to stand still and panicked when he almost fell down when his knees gave out.

Yami felt Tea lean against him holding him up. He looked down at her and saw the worry and care in her eyes. He smiled weakly to her.

"Don't worry. I am just tired." He said. "I guess this was one of Alexander's nicer landings." He said. Tea looked at him as if he was insane.

"Nicer?" He hn-ed.

"You weren't there when we were investigating the ruins of Cambodia. I swore I would never again sit in a battle plain with him." He said trying to make her smile again. He made it and he felt his heart flutter for a moment. She sighed and they made their way out in the exact moment when Alex came down for them.

"Do you need help, Yami?" he asked. Yami just shook his head as the three of them made their way up. Tea was close to him all the time. They reached the mansion and soon enough they were in the living room.

Yami sat on his chair while Tea sat on the closest seat beside him on the right. She saw him playing with something in his hands. It looked like a half sphere around the size of a tennis ball.

"Do you have any idea what that is?" Ryu asked. Yami nodded.

"It's a key. It is written here where the chamber is. If I am not mistaken, there is a second part of that key hidden in that chamber. If we reach it in time and find the second part of the key we will be able to get to the Eye of Horus first and destroy it before Seto finds it. But..." he stopped glancing at Tea. What happened in the zeppelin was still so very fresh in his mind. The taste of her lips against his still kept his blood boiling. He felt so alive, although he knew that if he just saw a bed he would be asleep before he would know it.

"If Seto doesn't get the second trail he could hurt Annie and Mokuba." Joey said slamming his fist in the fall.

"Joey I would very much appreciate it if you didn't make a hole in my walls and don't worry. We will think of something. We still have 32 hours to get everything ready. I know where we have to go. And we will make it there in time. Annie and Mokuba will be safe. The only problem is that we cannot enter the chamber until the last hour of the lining. Something with the ultimate test." Yami said slowly standing up.

"I suggest all of us go to our rooms and sleep for a while. I believe that is the smartest thing to do right now." He said standing for a moment. Tea went to him placing her hand on his elbow. He looked at her gently. Neither noticed that everyone stared at them.

"Okay... when did this happen?" Joey asked slyly. Yami looked at him a small blush adorning his cheeks. Tea bowed her head hiding her blush under her hair.

"Well..."

"That doesn't matter. I guess things just fall into place." Jean said shooing everyone out but stopping to wink before she, herself, went out. Yami sighed and looked at Tea.

"Come. I'll help you to your room." Tea said smiling softly to him. They walked slowly to Yami' room and when Tea was about to leave for her room she felt him grip her hand. She looked in his eyes and saw desperation and love in them.

"Don't go... please..." He whispered pulling her to him. She found herself flat against him, engulfed in his warmth.

"I won't... I am not going anywhere..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I feel as if I was touched by something_

_like a breath. And nothing is the same._

_Is it that you're reaching for me darling,_

_or did you just call my name?_

_All is silent in me now._

_I wait for your sign to reach me._

_I wait awake, so thrilled with my desire:_

_For our love to become my reality._

_Your name, the mysterious night,_

_to my darkness you are light._

_And this smile that I carried with me today,_

_You will receive somewhere... far away..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tea woke up to feel all warm a cozy. For a second she tried to remember where she was and when she realized what happened yesterday she looked up and saw Yami's sleeping face above her.

His warm breath caressed her cheeks. She passed through his hair with her fingers enjoying the feeling of silky hair. He whispered something inaudible and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her and a moment later a small smile played on his face.

"Good morning." He whispered. His voice was so husky and suiting. Tea felt shivers run down her body.

"Good morning." She said looking up at him. His smile grew a little. He was about to move when someone knocked on the doors. Yami tensed and so did Tea when the doors opened to reveal a chirping child run in.

"Mommy, mommy look who's here!" Annie ran in smiling a really large smile. She jumped on the bed where Tea caught her in her awaiting arms. Yami was lying back watching the touching scene. Annie was hugging her mother while Tea cried in her little girl's hair. Annie looked up and saw her mommy crying.

"Why are you crying?" She asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Mommy is very happy, now Annie. I'm crying because I'm happy." She said. Annie looked behind her mother and saw Yami smiling at the scene. She looked up at her mother with questions in her eyes.

"Mommy? Why were you sleeping with Uncle Yugi's older brother?" She asked. Tea looked at Yami seeking support. She was at a lost of words.

"Well you see Annie... Yami and I... well we love each other very much and... we..." Yami crawled to them while Tea tried to explain her little daughter why she was in bed with Yami.

"Your mommy doesn't know what to say, sweetie. You got her very confused." He said smiling fondly at the little girl. She looked at him with her smart little eyes.

"You love my mommy?" She asked. Yami smiled and looked at Tea.

"I love her... very much." He said. Annie hummed biting her fingernail. You could see it in her eyes that she was trying to understand everything that happened right now.

"So... if you love my mommy and my mommy loves you... what can I call you? You are uncle Yugi's brother..." Yami found it quite amusing to watch the 6 year old think about something really hard. Suddenly her face just shined when she thought of something.

"Does that make you my daddy!!!!!" She yelled. Yami sat there dumbfounded. Tea looked at him equally shocked. Neither one knew what to say until Yami saw just how happy the little girl was. 'She grew up without a father...' He remembered. He felt his heart clench.

"If... only if your mommy will have me..." he whispered. His voice was so filled with emotions that Tea shivered when she heard it. 'A real family...'

"Will you have the two of us?" She asked. Yami swallowed. 'This is all I've ever wanted.' He thought feeling as if he could blow up with all the emotions that swallowed his heart.

"Well?" Annie asked, his face formed in a sweet pout. Yami couldn't help but laugh as the tears started to fall don his face.

"Yes Annie, this makes me your daddy." Yami said and not a moment later the little girl jumped on the bed from joy until she jumped straight in Yami's awaiting hands. tea watched the love of her life hug her little daughter to his chest. His eyes radiated with love towards this little child in his arms. He looked at her and offered her his hand. She accepted it and he pulled her to him. The three of them just sat on the bed in each other's arms.

Neither noticed the doors open to reveal a smiling group of friends when they saw two people who suffered more then anyone they knew smile and laugh and enjoy their lives.

"I don't think I want to interrupt them with bad news." Mokuba said closing the doors behind him.

"They will come down in a moment or two." Jean said leading them down in the living room. They didn't even start a talk when Annie came running to Mokuba.

"Uncle Mokuba! I have a daddy!" She yelled. No one noticed when Yami and Tea came down. Tea walked beside them all and hugged her brother- in- law.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you here. Something happened and I was so worried." She said. Yami came closer and stopped by Rachel and jean who looked at him with love and care.

"It seams I'll have to share you now, Yami." Rachel said. Yami smiled and hugged her.

He was about to go to Tea and Annie when the phone rang and everyone fell silent.

"Who could it be?" Joey asked. Yami shrugged and walked to the phone. He hesitated for a moment but then picked it up.

"Motou Manor." He said.

_"Hello, Pharaoh. Remember our deal?"_ the familiar voice of Seto Kaiba came form the other side.

"Kaiba." He hissed. He could hear Tea's frightened intake of breath behind him.

_"Yes it's me. You might have noticed by now that you have two new guests in your home. Yes...I know my brother dearest ran to you and that you think you are safe right now, but... you don't even know how wrong you are."_

Yami's hands were frantically shaking as he tried to stay calm and collected.

"What do you want."

_"I want you to keep to our deal. You will meet me in exactly 23 hours at the oasis 30 miles from you. You will come alone WITH the first part of the key. If not... well... you can very well say good bye to everything you love and cherish..."_ And then the link broke. Everyone watched as Yami stood there the phone in his hand.

"Here it goes..." Jeremy whispered. no one actually knew what he was talking about until in the next moment Yami threw the phone, full strength on the other side of the room. It seamed as if the shadows started to dance all around him as his violet eyes started to turn crimson. Tea took a step to him.

"Yami... what happened."

"I swear to you Tea... when I get my hands on him... Mind crushing will seam like a reward. That idiot dared to threaten what I cherish most... and I swear. I will rather give my soul to the shadows again then see him harm either one of you. He will pay... he will pay dearly..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for being late. I'll try to post as soon as possible but I can't promise anything. Be sure to leave a review on how bad this chapter is because I'm not so very proud of it. I don't think is good enough. I'll see you soon and I hope the next chapter will be better. Love you all,

Izida


	12. The end of all things

I won't ask for nothing more

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The end of all things

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! The plot is mine and I hope you'll like it.

(I believe the title is from the Lord of the rings but it somehow fit so I used it :) Hope you'll readit to the end and enjoy it )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami sat in his favorite chair staring out the window with his fingers entwined before his face. His eyes looked far in the distance seeing nothing but darkness in his future. A silent knock on the doors and Sara walked in.

"Everyone left, sir. They are on their way to the caves of Kilimanjaro." She whispered. Yami hummed silently.

"Thank you. Is the chopper ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Sara said. Yami felt her hesitating. He slowly got up and looked at her. She was looking down with a sad expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Sara?" He asked. Sara looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"What is wrong, sir? Why was everyone so grim and worried? Why did everyone leave in such a great hurry?" She asked. Yami managed to give the young girl a small smile. He looked away form her and looked at the sunny horizon. A commoner's eyes could not see it, but Yami's eyes saw a storm on the horizon.

"I believe... It is time for us to finally face our own mistakes... Decisions must be made..." He whispered.

"What kind of decisions, sir?" Yami sighed.

"To follow my heart... or my mind. For although both desire the same... one is selfish...and the other is not."

"Is there no other way?" Sara asked. Yami's face saddened for a moment but then his eyes hardened and his face got on a serious and a focused expression.

"No... There is not..."

2 hours earlier

"The hell it is a smart idea!!" Joey yelled.

"Yami, it is completely foolish and unnecessary to risk your life by following the orders of that sick minded bastard!" Tristen said.

"There is no other way! Either I go and give him both the key, and myself, or he will do something extremely stupid!"

"You can protect us Yami!" Jeremy said.

"Yeah! Your shadow magic is strong!" John added.

"The twins are right. You could kill him with a wave of your hand." Mokuba agreed.

"That is not what I want to do, especially after spending 5 000 years in a puzzle!" Yami shouted and everyone fell silent.

"Life for life... in both ways." Tea whispered walking to Yami's side and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Give or take life... another one must be given to the shadows as a token." Isis said.

No one dared to speak. Tea sat on the armchair and passed with her fingers through Yami's hair. He looked up at her and she saw just how tired and exhausted he was.

"We should all go to the caves and find the right one. If we move now we should be there at the moment when Venus gets into the line. The right cave should appear by then." she said. Yami nodded.

"Tea is right. You should all go there and wait for me... and Kaiba. I am sure we will go directly to the caves once we meet. Stay hidden, do not attract attention and please... what ever you see or hear, don't come out until it is safe." Yami said squeezing Tea's hand on his shoulder. "I could never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you." He said.

"Like any of us could ever forget how many times you saved us." Joey spoke silently.

"Joey I..."

"He is right Yami." Jean interrupted him. "Your lack of selfishness could get you killed one day." She said shivering slightly. Yami felt Tea tense beside him but she didn't falter.

"I think this is the best plan we have right now. Let's get ready and make way." Everyone got up and soon Yami and Tea were left alone.

Tea left Yami's side and went to the window watching as the sun shined over the estate. She heard him approach her and soon his arms hugged her waist and she felt his warm breath on her neck.

_(Now lately, I'm wondering _

_Who will be there to take your hand? _

_When I'm gone... you'll need love... _

_To light the shadows on your face...)_

"I want you to stay where it is safe...I don't want you to go to the caves..." he said. Tea pushed herself away from him and looked at him with harsh eyes.

"Don't you dare say that... Don't you dare say that to me!"

"Tea..."

"I have to be there! What if something happened to you!! I can't stand..."

"And I do not want to worry if the woman I love is safe! God damn it, Tea!! It's Kaiba we're dealing with!! He could be planning our death right now and I want you and Annie to be safe. You, Rachel, Jean, Isis and Annie stay as far away as you can be from that place!" Yami said. Tea felt tears sting at her eyes.

"And what if something happens, Yami!!!! What if something happens to you and I am not there!!" Yami couldn't stand to see her cry and soon she was in his arms, crying in his chest, holding him for dear life...

_(If I could... then I would... _

_I'd go wherever you will go..._

_Way up high, or down low..._

_I'll go wherever you will go)_

"I can't... I can't promise you nothing will happen, but I can promise you... I will come back... No matter what it takes, no matter what I will be forced to do... I will fight the shadows if I'll need to, but I will come back to you." He whispered. With his heart he made a vow...

Nothing... not even death... will bring them apart...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami sighed as the chopper flew away. He was early for the meeting with Kaiba and he was momentarily trying to meditate. His mind was a mass of unwanted worries and questions. He wanted to make sure Tea and Annie were as safe as they could be. His mind was clouded with fear when he sensed Kaiba approach him. He got up from his sitting position and walked out of the oasis and into the burning sun of the desert. He saw a caravan approach him. A Jeep stopped right before him. When the doors opened Kaiba walked out with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well... who would say you would actually listen to me, Pharaoh." Seto said smirking openly.

"Let's get this over with, Kaiba. I enjoy being in your company as much as I love my destiny so if you would be so kind to hurry up a bit I would very much appreciate it." Yami growled and walked to Kaiba. Kaiba moved from the doorway letting Yami sit inside. When the car started again Kaiba showed Yami his hand.

"The first half of the key. Now." He growled. Yami took the little half orb from his pocked and threw it at Kaiba. Kaiba looked at it with greed and hunger written all over his face.

"You changed a lot, Kaiba. To think you would believe in all that 'hocus-pocus' you hated so much..." Kaiba smirked.

"After seeing you miraculously receive a body I kind of started believing in all that. Tell me Yami? How was it to know you lost? How was it too feel like a complete looser?" Kaiba asked. An evil smirk was on his face. Yami returned the smirk.

"You should tell me, Seto. You have felt it one too many times. Yugi and I brought you down more times then I can remember." He said testing just how lucky he was. Not very... Kaiba just huffed and looked at the half orb.

"Not this time, Yami. I will crush you once and for all. You and your pathetic geek squad will pay for everything. Including my little brother and that brat."

"That 'brat' is your daughter!" Yami hissed. Kaiba looked at him with angry eyes.

"I don't care. She is Gardner's daughter. I have nothing with her." He growled back at Yami. Yami tried his best not to punch Kaiba senseless. He growled barely containing himself.

Seto laughed but before he could react he was slammed in the backseat with a furious Yami on him, holding his throat. He looked in the eyes of his rival and for the first time saw such hatred in them. Yami's eyes were not the mystical violet they usually were, but a deep shade of blood red. His irises thinned into slits as a deep growl came from Yami's throat.

"A human has 298 bones in its body. I swear to God... hurt them and I will find and break the 299th." Kaiba looked afraid for the first time in his life. "I cannot kill you Kaiba because I have a promise to keep, but if I find one good reason to end your life, even at the cost of my own... I will do it without hesitation." Yami said and in a flash of darkness Seto found him on the seat furthest to him. He glared at Yami who just closed his eyes and shot everything out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tea watched as Annie ran around with some village kids. She was having so much fun while Tea felt as if she would fall on her knees every moment and cry. Isis, Rachel, Jean and herself were left here in this village while the guys went for the caves.

She couldn't stand to watch everyone act so carelessly so she went inside the small hut and closed the doors. Not long after, Jean went to look for her to find her pacing all around the room.

"I don't think these kind people will appreciate you digging a hole in their floor with your pacing."

"I can't help it, Jean! I am so worried! What if something happens to Yami! You know I wouldn't stand it!" Tea said falling on the bed bursting into tears. Jean was by her side right away holding the shivering woman in a suiting hug.

"I know you don't believe what you just said, Tea. Yami made a promise to you and Yami never brakes his promises." Tea looked at the pregnant woman.

"I know, it's just... the moment we took off I... I had this strange feeling I was saying good-bye... Like I won't see him ever again..." Tea left Jean's hug and walked to the window looking at Annie, who ran around with children from other villages while Isis and Rachel talked with the villagers.

"You know Yami keeps his promises, Tea. We both know him... He will fight the shadows if he'll need to just to come back to all of us." Tea let out an exasperated sight.

"I know, Jean... I just can't help the feeling..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami suddenly opened his eyes to see the doors of the car opening. Seto threw him a death glare. Yami felt the shadow magic tingling in him as he searched through his surroundings. He felt no immediate danger but never the less he kept his guard. He got out of the car and looked around. He saw horses waiting for the rest of the way, with three men holding them. Kaiba walked to them and spoke something Yami couldn't hear.

He looked at the sky and caught something he couldn't believe was there. Almost unnoticeable to the human eyes was a... Star... 'Venus? But... isn't it too early? Unless...' He looked at Kaiba desperately trying to come up with something. He knew the guys should have already been by the caves if not already in the right one. 'There has to be a way to warn them!'

"Oy, Pharaoh! We're moving!" Kaiba growled at him and Yami humphed and took the first horse he saw. Climbing up he looked once more at the sky. 'We're running out of time...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys! I think I found something!!!!" Everyone turned to the place where they heard Ryuu call for them.

"What is it Bakura?" Joey was the first to find the other man.

"A symbol. I remember seeing it in the City of Prophets." Ryou said.

"So it should be here?" Yugi asked.

"Only it isn't." Duke said.

"I think Yami mentioned something about the last hours or so?" Tristen said. Yugi turned to look at the sky. In the moment something shined slightly and they found themselves watching a passage appear in the hard rock.

"Do you think this is it?" Joey asked. Everyone exchanged weary looks.

"Well, if it isn't we're just going to keep on looking." Alex said. "Leave a mark for Yami and let's head in. Time is running short..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami let out a frustrated growl. The star on the horizon seamed to shine even brighter and they were running out of time.

"Kaiba we have to hurry up."

"Don't you think I know that?!?!?!?"

"I don't care if you do or don't, but the moment Earth lines up the doors will open and if we are not there when it does everything goes to hell!" Yami yelled startling Kaiba. Today he saw more violent emotions coming from Yami then ever in his life. There was a deadly glimmer in the violet orbs as he glared at Seto.

"We're riding faster. We have to get up there as soon as possible." Kaiba said to the men behind him but before he had a chance to turn, he was watching the former pharaoh ride away in haste not even turning back to see if he was followed by the rest of the 'expedition'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is it?" Joey asked looking at a round wooden door that appeared before them. The great eye was in the middle surrounded by hieroglyphs.

"Yes, it is." Yugi said.

"So the only option for us is to wait?" Marik asked silently.

"It seams it is..." Ryou said sitting in the shadow of the wall. Yugi sighed and sat beside him. Everyone took their places.

"This is the wildest thing we ever did, don't you think, Yugi?" Joey said.

"I wouldn't say so." Tristen said. "We had more dangerous adventures in our lives then I can count." Yugi chuckled looking sad.

"Yes... but never once did I feel... like I'm about to loose something valuable..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami stopped at the entrance to the caves. His eyes slightly widened at the mark he saw there. The millennium puzzle stood carved in the hard rock. An insane idea came to his mind about erasing the mark and living Seto to his own devices but something in him told him it wouldn't be the brightest idea. 'He still has the first part of the key...' He thought coming off the horse just about when Seto and his men caught up with him.

"Is this it?" Seto spat obviously not pleased with Yami's running off without them.

"It seams it is." Was all that Yami said as he walked in the caves. 'Please let them be hidden already...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that was how we made it in..."

"Shush!!" Yugi stopped Joey in the middle of the sentence when he heard footsteps. "They're here." He said signalizing to everyone to hide in the cave.

"You know what awaits you if you make a mistake, pharaoh." Seto's voice came from the entrance and the two walked in Seto walking right behind Yami who looked relieved for some unknown reason.

"You said youself, Seto. Without me you'll be lost. No one knows the legend, and no one knows the languages you need. You were a little too late with accepting your past to learn all what you have forgotten."

"I know that very well, Pharaoh, but I know a few people who would do anything with a few well placed threats." They stood now before the round door and Yami took in the picture of the Eye of Horus.

"I need the first part of the key to open the door. They won't open on their own." Yami said. Seto growled and gave Yami the key. Yami took in a deep breath and looked at the straight part of the half orb. He looked at the middle of the eye and slowly placed the orb in it. 'Now what did it say... One turn left, two turns right and the door will open when the stars shine bright...' He thought remembering the little poem on the inside of the half globe. An image flashed in his mind from the time he got the orb. Doors opening to a large hoard of men dressed in black priest robes with hooded faces. He was back in the present when light started to spread like little veins over the doors.

It made a straight line in the middle and spread to the sides and suddenly the door disappeared and there stood another hallway.

"We're running out of time, Pharaoh." Seto growled. Yami hn-ed and collected the key off the floor.

"Sir, we've found intruders!!" One of the soldiers said. Yugi and the others stood there with guns pointed at their throats and Yami's heart stopped beating.

"Yami!"

"Don't do anything rash, guys. It's almost over." Yami said turning to face Seto. "Let them go, Kaiba. This is between you and me." Seto chuckled.

"Oh no, Pharaoh, that is where you're wrong." He said pointing a gun straight in Yami's chest. "I'm just sorry the girls aren't here. It would be perfect. The perfect vendetta. I would love to see you crushed after watching all those you love so much die before you. I would love to have you watch how I destroy everything you worked so had to protect, distancing yourself from them, forsaking your own pathetic little feelings so they could be happy." Seto smirked his eyes shining coldly.

"I would just love to see you begging for me to end your life after I took control of the world you love so much." Yami's eyes were by now blazing with a fire no one ever saw. The guys shivered. They never saw such hatred and disgust in anyone.

"I promise to you, Seto Kaiba... Hell will look like heaven, once I'm done with you." Yami hissed and slowly turned to walk away. Everyone was threatened to follow and soon they were walking down to the center of the mountain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no sense in going further, we might get lost." Yami said shortly.

"What do you suggest we do then, Pharaoh." Seto drawled. Yami sighed.

"It's better if we just stay here for a while. The last two planets won't come into the line at least for a few hours more and if the legend is correct then we'll just have to wait until Venus is in line. There should be light, lighting the way to the chamber counting down to the last moment when Mercury will fall into the line and there will be an eclipse. In that moment the two peaces should be put together and the Eye of Horus should come forth." Yami explained.

"They I guess we should listen to you." Seto said giving a sign to his men. Not long after, all of them were tided down in a small group while Seto and the soldiers sat on the other side drinking and discussing something on Arabic.

"Is there a specific reason why we're stopping here?" Alex asked Yami.

"I need time to think..." Yami said softly. There was a sadness in his eyes no one could grasp.

"You're worried..." Marik said shortly. Yami sighed and nodded.

"Is there a way for us to get out of here alive?" Yugi asked. Yami looked deep in Yugi's eyes. What Yugi saw in Yami's violet depths scared him. Such finality he never saw.

"There is no way for all of us to get out alive. We... I... initiated a circle that will require a sacrifice to the Shadows one way or another."

"How can you be so sure?" Duke asked.

"Because I... the time when we got the first part of the key I... I had a vision. I can't explain it but it's like I've been here before and... I know exactly what must happen for the world to be safe once again." Yami said looking away from them.

"A sacrifice? You mean someone must..." Ryou didn't finish the sentence... and he didn't need to. The darkness was clear in Yami's eyes and the answer was obvious.

"No." Yugi said strictly.

"Yugi..."

"No one must die, Yami. We'll find a way out of this, just like we always do."

"Yugi, listen!" Yami hissed sternly. "I will do my best to get everyone out of here but I can't do it if there is someone doubting me." Yami said.

"Yami, I know your way to save people and you'll get yourself killed!" John said.

"I don't see any other way but this."

"Maybe we could overpower them?!" Jeremy said.

"There is a slight chance they wouldn't be ready for an attack an then you could just... I don't know. Knock Kaiba out and take the blasted key so we can finish this once and for all." Mokuba said. Yami's eyes saddened and he bowed his head.

"No matter how hard we try... there will be someone who won't make it... and I am not talking about Seto Kaiba..." Yami said and closed his eyes leaning back on the wall and closing everyone off.

The guys exchanged weary looks and leaned back against the wall. There was a small sense of panic in the air between them but when they noticed Yami's deepened breathing, realizing he fell at least into a slight slumber they concluded that they wouldn't find out more until the time came. Soon they were all asleep, patiently waiting for the moment they will have to meet their faith...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were awoken roughly when bright light flashed from the hallway and their bonds were cut.

"We're moving." Was all that Kaiba said. Yami got up first and started to lead the way. There was silence between all of them. The old gang didn't speak. All were too consumed in their previous conversation. Yami was desperately trying to think of a different solution but it always came to the same place...

someone would have to be the sacrifice...

Just as they were about to reach the end of the tunnel light flashed bedside them and they found themselves standing in a huge room. Water surrounded something that resembled an island with a globe floating over the middle of it. It seamed it was made out of pure energy as small flashes of thunder danced around it. Yami took a step forward but was pulled back by Seto and he felt the gun pressed against his throat.

"Remember, pharaoh, one wrong move and I'll start killing people, starting with your former host." Yami nodded slowly and stumbled when Seto pushed him to the water. He took a careful look at the liquid. Yugi's faint 'Be careful!' reached his ears but didn't quite reach his conscience. Yami was yet again, lost in his thoughts calculating, analyzing, understanding and concluding... He pushed a small stone in and saw the water had no effect on it. He took off his jacket and let it fall on the ground, followed by the second trail. He wished he had his glasses with him but worked with what he had.

The water was freezing cold and Yami winced. He walked to the middle and got out. He scanned over the globe noticing the strange form in the middle of it. Taking a deep breath he decided to give it a try. Slowly, as if preparing to pull his hand back the moment danger showed its face his hand entered the huge orb. What happened next, Yami was sure he will never forget until he was alive. As his hand neared the center it aged becoming nothing more but a hand of an old man. He pulled back completely shocked.

"A time anomaly..." Seeing his hand was alright he let out the breath he was unconsciously holding and gave it another shot. This time he did it faster and in no time he felt something solid touch his fingertips. He pulled it out his breath hitching in his throat. He was holding the second part of the key, but it wasn't made out of gold like the first part. It was made out of onyx... the darkest onyx he has ever seen in his life.

"Light and dark..." he whispered.

"Pharaoh! Get over here!!!!" Seto's voice blew through the chamber and Yami almost fell into the water. He slowly got in shaking from the cold and got out almost loosing his footing. He showed the second part to Kaiba who grinned evilly.

"Mr. Kaiba! Mercury is getting into the line in 20 minutes!" Someone yelled and the smirk disappeared.

"Finally, the power to rule the world is mine..." He whispered.

"Think, Seto. This is not the only way to gain power." Yami whispered. Seto laughed a maniacal laughter.

"What would you know, Pharaoh! You were born into the power, you never had to prove yourself! They saw you as a god and bowed to you as if you were the mot powerful being in the world! What do you know about this!!"

"I know that the power will destroy you, Kaiba. One man was never destined to hold such power." Yami reasoned. Seto looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

"I don't care."

"It will kill you." Yami said. Seto laughed loudly his laughter echoing in every corner of the room.

"Only a coward runs for power, Pharaoh!! Only a coward would give up on this kind of opportunity! To hold the whole world in my grasp! To have the power of the gods themselves! I wish for nothing more, and nothing less!"

"Humans were never meant to be gods, Seto. That is the law of nature!"

"Screw the Nature! With this I will be the most powerful creature in the world, no one will be able to stop me, Pharaoh, not even you and your pitiful geek squad!" Yami kept silent after that comment.

"Each man chooses his own destiny, Kaiba, you have chosen your own..." Yami's thoughts were a mass of confused thoughts as he was lost in yet another vision...

_People stood in the chamber forming a circle in the water. The lining will be over in a matter of seconds. One stood before a great altar holding the two parts over his head. Yami stood aside watching as the dark priests prepared to end the ritual._

"_Light and Dark we shall unite,_

_So that the Light might fall to us._

_Upon the throne of Death and fright,_

_All the gods shall bow to us."_

_The high priest spoke just as light came to shine down the dark hallway... and then everything turned white..._

Seto stared at Yami wide eyes and with a loss of words. The moment Yami's eyes glazed over there seamed to be a complete stop in time. Then Yami blinked and something seamed to dawn on his mind.

"This is how it shall end, then." Yami said. Seto looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"What are you mumbling about!" Yami bowed his head before nodding to himself and looking up. His eyes met with Yugi's before passing over every single one of them. A sad smile was on his face when he turned back to Kaiba.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Seto Kaiba." There was an almost regal tone to Yami's voice as he stood before Seto.

"5 minutes!!" The same man yelled.

"You still have a choice, Seto. Leave and you won't loose your life for something that is simply not worth it." Yami said as if talking to a small delusional child.

"You know what, pharaoh... you are wrong. I don't have a choice. I've lost my choice the day you first beat me in my own game. Remember this, pharaoh. All the suffering from the past 10 years will seam like nothing compared with what I'm about to do to you once I have all the power I need. Now tell me how I activate this!" Seto yelled. Yami closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Don't try, Seto. No violence can be done in this chamber once the counting started."

"60 seconds!!"

"What are you talking about..."

"I know what I have to do, Kaiba, and I am not afraid to do it. Now I ask you... Are you ready to die for what you believe in? Are you ready to face the consequences of your choices?" Seto growled and pulled out his gun pointing it straight at Yami's chest. The shouts of 'Yami!' and 'Watch out!' barely reached his ears as he started Kaiba down.

"You know nothing about me..." Seto hissed.

"10...9...8...7..."

"You know something, Kaiba..."

"5...4...3..."

"I told you once..."

"2...1..."

"I know your soul..." And darkness blinded them... Not a moment later light flashed through the chamber and Seto screamed as the two parts of the key flew straight into Yami's awaiting arms. Lifting them high above his head Yami started to chant in a language no one understood.

"Light and Dark we shall unite

So the Dark might fall.

I bid thee, great gods of old,

Answer to our call."

And the two peaces came together... The eclipse started...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bottom of the mountain, a young woman woke up from a troubled dream, a dreadful scream coming from her lips. No later then in seconds 3 more women ran in to see her crying hysterically, hugging her knees as chocked sobs escaped her soul...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YAMI!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted as they watched the soldiers run out of the chamber. The light was so blinding they couldn't determine where Yami was. Seto was on his knees screaming curses that would make the devil himself shy away.

The light disappeared and Yami appeared there, down on his knees, barely breathing with something similar to a scepter floating before him. Yami looked up at it and reached for it.

"Yami!" Jeremy, John and Alex wanted to run towards that older man but one look from those tired, violet eyes stopped them. Yami slowly got up standing tall and proud.

"You loose, Kaiba." He said silently. There was a moment of complete silence. Suddenly Kaiba started to laugh hysterically and the cave started to shake. Yami looked up at his friends. There was no smile on his face. There was no joy in his eyes as he spared each and every one of them a glance. It felt as if he was saying goodbye.

"You have to get away." Yami said. "These caves won't be standing much longer."

"Then let's go, Yami!" Jeremy shouted. Seeing the sad smile on Yami's face Jeremy felt his heart clench.

"No... NO!"

"Stop!" Odion caught the distraught young man before he managed to run forward.

"Yami, no!" Ryou held John back while Alex seamed to wish so much to run to Yami but something stopped him. The older man sighed and looked sadly down at Seto who had a maniacal smile on his face.

"There is one last duel to fight, Kaiba. Get up and face it like a man you once were." He spoke.

"Yami don't do this..." Yugi whispered. Yami closed his eyes and lifted his left arm. The dia-diang appeared on his wrist spreading like a fan, as the scepter shined flying to the center of the island. Kaiba got up and circled Yami until they were standing 7 meters from each other. His own dia-diang came to appear on his wrist as he gazed at Yami with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Yami!"

"Go... I'll handle this..."

"You don't see it do you!!!" Kaiba yelled interrupting Yami. "I win, you are all going to die!" He said with an insane smile on his once handsome face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!!!" Duke shouted back at the lost man. The whole room shook again.

"He's right... you have to get out of here..." Yami whispered. They all saw Yami knew exactly what would happen. He was, once again, accepting his destiny without a fight.

"We're not going anywhere without you." Yugi said strongly. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled to his former host.

"The whole cave will go down in a matter of minutes... even if I wanted... I wouldn't be able to leave this place. That is the price of being a god..." Yami said. Yugi's eyes widened as everyone slowly realized what was going on.

"No... no, no, no this can't be!!!" Yugi said.

"Go... the cave will tumble down soon..."

"We're not leaving you here to die, Yami." Marik said.

"Yeah... don't think you're getting rid of us that easily." Tristen said trying to sound brave but one pained look from those violet eyes said it all. Maniacal laughter caught up with them and they turned to look at the hated man.

"What do you think, Pharaoh? Are you ready for the one, final duel?" He asked. Yami was lost for a second, he was reliving the day, all those years ago when that same sentence, left the mouth of the same man... only then... he was his friend...

"Yami no..."

"I will see you again, Yugi... one day... we will see each other again... all of us..." he said as he took a step forward. Alex, who had tears running down his face, held Yugi back. Joey and Tristen both held back tears. Duke held a friendly hand on Marik's shoulder as the younger man shivered with sorrow. Jeremy and John both had tears running down their faces while Odion and Ryou stood beside them watching the proud man stand tall, accepting his destiny.

Suddenly a huge earthquake shook the room and they woke up from their stupor.

"We have to get out of here!!!" Joey yelled.

"Yami!!!!" John yelled but Odion held him back. Jeremy wanted to run for the man but Ryou pulled him back pushing him out from the tunnel.

"LET THE SHADOWN GAME BEGIN!!!" Was the last thing they heard before darkness spread through the hallways and they felt the ground below their feet disappear.

"_I love you... Tea..."_

"YAMIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun set behind the mountain as the four women and one little girl sat before a small house. Tea looked as if she would cry any moment but Jean was holding her hand although she had tears in her eyes too. Annie looked somber and Rachel was leaning on Isis, searching for support.

Jean jumped on her feet when she saw riders nearing the village. 'Someone's missing... where is Yami...' Thoughts ran frantically through her mind as she counted the approaching men. All had sad faces and their eyes held deep sorrow. They stopped not too far away and got off their horses. Yugi walked toward them followed by everyone else. Tea stepped forward and came closer to him.

"Yugi?" It was so softly spoken you could have mistaken it for a breath but it triggered something painful in the young man and fresh tears tackled down his cheeks.

"He didn't make it..." He whispered. For Tea it seamed as if time itself stopped. She didn't know what happened, nor did she know anything else, for the moment Yugi's words reached her poor beaten heart... Tea saw nothing but darkness...

'_I love you, Tea...'_

'_I love you too... Yami...'_

"No..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive _

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side 

_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life _

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

[Everytime We Touch,Cascada 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Domino City...They should feel happy they're home... but they don't. They should be happy because the world was saved yet again... but they aren't... They should celebrate their victory... but they can't... _

_Because the one person... the one that is the reason that all of this came to pass... isn't with them..._

"Are you sure you want to be alone, Tea?" Yugi asked worriedly. The saddened woman didn't say a word since they left Cairo.

"I am alright, Yugi... I have Annie with me..." Tea said silently. It seamed as if the loss lingered between them all because they couldn't find words to say. Jean left to Scotland, and Rachel, John, Jeremy, Alex and the Ishtars stayed in Egypt. Mokuba paid for their flight back to Domino and now they were preparing to leave, each in their own direction. Tea sat in the cab she ordered when they came to Yugi's, holding the sleeping Annie in her arms.

Everything seamed too surreal. She still felt as if Yami will pop out of somewhere with that knowing, gentle, serene smile of his on his face, and make the pain go away. But somewhere deep inside... she knew that won't happen. She came to her small apartment and left to put Annie in bed. Just as she turned off the light the small voice of her daughter called for her.

"Yes, love?" she returned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened to new daddy?" Asked the small girl. Tea felt tears sting at her eyes again and she gently patted her small girl's head.

"Yami... he... Your new daddy is on a better place now. He suffered really much in his life and... and now he finally found peace." Her voice broke on the last words. Annie crawled in Tea's lap and hugged her waist.

"Don't cry, mommy! Annie is still here! Annie won't leave!" The small girl cried. Tea picked her in her arms and lied on the bed crying both herself and her little daughter to sleep...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One would think things would get back to normal. They returned to living their lives, each silently agreeing it would be best if they didn't talk about what happened at all. Tea still talked regularly with Jean and Rachel, but... even after a year the pain still didn't lessen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday and they were gathered at Yugi's again. It has been exactly one year since Yami's death and the realization hit them all hard. Annie was in the kitchen with Rebecca who was now Yugi's fiancée. There were to be wed in two months. There was silence in the living room between old friends as the sundown was nearing.

"I can't believe it has already been one year..." Joey said.

"It seams as if it was only yesterday." Ryou said. Silence fell between them again until Tea suddenly got up.

"I'm sorry, guys... I need to be alone for a while. Will you watch out for Annie until I come back?" She asked. Yugi nodded and she left. Slowly she walked down the street her thoughts returning back to that fateful day.

His touch still seamed so real to her, although she tried to convince herself it was all just a dream. A beautiful dream that had to end sometime. Unconsciously she walked to the same place Yami and she talked for real the first time. Here they saw the sunset together as he confined his fears to her. As she stood there she couldn't help that feeling he was standing right there, beside her... it felt as if when she would turn she would see him standing there, his arms wide spread for her to run into his warm embrace, hear him whisper that everything was alright... that everything was just a bad dream... that this whole year didn't even happen.

But he didn't... Yami was no longer there... Yami was no longer with her...

"You know... a friend of mine once said to me, that no matter how hopeless or... dark our future seamed, we should always walk with our head held up, facing whatever the world threw at us with pride." Tea sighed closing her eyes and sighed.

"Your friend must be a difficult optimist then..." She said. She felt the guy stand beside her, looking at the horizon probably.

"Not really... she was right actually." He said and Tea couldn't help but humph spitefully.

"Yes? Well maybe she was right about you..." The man sighed.

"You shouldn't be so depressed. It doesn't suit you." He said and Tea sighed again.

"I don't see a bright future for me anymore... I guess that is a good reason for me to be depressed." She didn't know why she was talking to this stranger but it felt somewhat comforting to share your sorrow with someone else.

"Maybe it is just hidden? Maybe if you looked up you would see the sun is rising for you too? Unless you already gave up hope." Tea had to fight the urge to laugh hysterically.

"Hope? I gave up hope years ago..." She said. She heard him sigh again.

"Sad... and what made you think that? What made you loose the one thing that keeps every living creature going?" Tea felt tears prick at her eyes. 'I won't cry again... I've had my share of tears...'

"I've lost someone that meant the world to me... to something no one could stop... or change..." She said.

"What goes around comes around. He'll be coming back." She made a sound somewhere in between a laugh and a chocked sob.

"I wanted to believe that...but one cannot return from the dead..."

"Is your fate in him so small? Do you not trust him?" Tea didn't feel the tears roll down her cheeks... The only thing she felt was the huge raft in heart that seamed to spread with every tear that rolled down her cheek.

"He promised he would be back... he promised nothing would keep us apart." This was the first time she let it go. The first time she said all of this out loud. "He said he loved me... he said he loved my daughter. He said nothing would keep him away from me. And yet... he's gone!" She felt the man take her shoulder and soon she was crying in a warm chest. Gentle arms encircled her as she cried her soul out. The man didn't say anything... he just let her throw everything out.

"I loved him so much... I wanted him to stay with me. He gave so much to me, to everyone... and I didn't have time to even say how grateful I was... I didn't even have time to say 'I'm sorry.'

"I want him back! I want to say I love him! I want to say how sorry I am! I want to say how much I miss him!" she sobbed into the stranger's chest. She felt his warm breath tickle the crown of her head and his arms tightened around her.

"Maybe... he was held back..." Tea's breath hitched in her throat. His voice sounded broken... sad...

Just then she started to notice the little things that missed her sorrow-clouded mind. The scent of deserts and rain filled her senses. The familiar feeling of safety, she didn't feel since a year ago entered her heart. Suddenly she was afraid. She didn't dare to look up. Her whole body tensed and she started to shiver.

"Look at me... Tea..." Her mind and heart seamed to have stopped working at the same time as she slowly looked up into those eyes that haunted her every night. She let go of the breath she was unconsciously holding. His eyes... they looked at her with the same, if not even bigger, amount of love they held the last time she gazed into them. Tears rolled down his tanned cheeks and one fell on her lips.

"I'm sorry, love... I am so sorry..." He whispered cupping her cheek as if afraid she would push him away. 'I am dreaming... I must be... this cannot be real...' As she thought that she reached up to touch the tear stained face. He felt solid enough to be real. The emotions that radiated from his eyes almost had a physical effect on her.

"Yami? Is it really you?" She whispered brokenly. He had nothing but a broken smile to offer but it was Yami. His scent, his warmth... his voice...

"It is me, love... I'm back..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she is alright?" Tristen asked softly.

"I don't know... She seamed pretty upset." Yugi said. Rebecca walked down to the living room with a soft smile on her face.

"I put Annie in the spare bedroom. She's fast asleep." She said sitting into Yugi's lap, joining the circle of friends.

"It's been a while. Should we go and search for her?" Joey asked.

"Maybe we should..."

"Guys! Everyone still here?!" Tea's voice rang through the house. They noticed the slightly strangled sound to it and jumped on their feet.

"Tea? What happened?" Duke asked slightly panicked. There was a moment of silence between them as they heard something shuffle in the hallway.

"Tea?" Yugi called. Suddenly a shadow appeared on the wall and their breaths hitched in their throats.

"Good evening." No one could talk. No one could move. Everyone could just stare at the man they thought to be dead for a whole year. He stood there with Tea on his arm, which seamed to have cried only moments ago.

"Yami?" Yugi was first to wake up from the complete state of shock they were in. The smile on the older man's face was all it took for them to wake up. Soon those that were his family surrounded Yami. Tea stood aside watching him laugh with them, cherishing this moment more then any other in her life. Not long after they were all seated in the living room.

"What happened, Yami?" Joey asked.

"Yeah! Where were you!" Tristen added. Yami sighed and looked away.

"Well... I don't quite remember everything... Frankly I don't remember much at all... I remember dueling Kaiba in the Shadow Realm. Neither was winning as it was and I was slowly loosing hope." Yami stopped his face getting on a far away expression.

"I remember summoning the last bits of my shadow magic for the last attack when the scepter suddenly awoke. All I remember after that is darkness. At first I thought I thought I lost. I thought Kaiba somehow won the duel and that the scepter was his. But then I realized that the darkness wasn't... I remembered the darkness of the Shadow Realm. It was cold, suffocating. This one was warm... somehow healing. I remember waking up to watch all of you trying to get back to how you were before." At that moment his eyes turned grave. There seamed to be burden on his back and he looked as if he remembered the most painful days of his life.

"It was so hard... to watch you suffer... so difficult to know I was the one to be blamed for that. I don't know for how long it continued that way... I know I started to see it as my own person hell. Until one day... things started to get clear... It was as if a veil was removed that kept me away from the real world. I still didn't have my body back so I... I guess I just existed. Maybe a week ago I woke up in an apartment on the other side of Domino. I might say it is mine now as no one came to get it. I decided to come and look for you." He stopped again.

"For the past three days I've been watching all of you from a corner." He looked at every single one of them his eyes stopping on Tea. "I never thought my... departure, would hurt you so much." He said.

"I started thinking of a way to approach you. I just couldn't see myself knocking on your door and saying 'Hello guys, look here. I'm back from the dead and I kind of want to get back in your lives after the second time I left you all.'" He said chuckling at the image. Everyone couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"I planned on just coming, after all. I knew you'd all be here tonight so I don't know... I thought I'd just... pop in... But then I saw Tea walk out." He said looking at her. "You were crying and I decided to follow you." She smiled.

"And now you're here." She said. Yami smiled and nodded.

"And I'm here to stay..." He said and kissed Tea's forehead.

"Mommy?" Everyone was startled with the small voice. Tea and Yami were on their feet looking at the small 6 year old. The small girl looked at Yami with surprise, curiosity and shock before it all turned into one single expression.

"DADDY!!" She shouted and ran straight into Yami's awaiting arms. Yami had tears running down his face and Tea stood aside crying too. Annie pulled back looking at her mother.

"See, mommy!!! I was right!! Daddy did come back! You didn't like it at that place, did you!" Annie ranted joyfully. Yami looked at her a little confused.

"What place?" He asked the small girl in his arms. She rolled her eyes.

"When you left, mommy said that you suffered very much and that you left to a place where you would be happy!" She said with a big smile on her place. "You didn't like it there so you came back!" Yami laughed at the innocence this child still possessed.

"Yes, precious... I didn't like it there."

"Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side in a cute way. Yami smiled and patter her head.

"Because your mommy and you weren't there with me." Yami said lovingly and Annie smiled brightly. She hugged him tightly and hid her face in his chest.

"I am happy you're back, daddy. Mommy won't have to cry anymore." Yami smiled and nodded.

"Yes, love... mommy won't have to cry ever again..." He said and looked at Tea. She knew it was a promise; one promise Yami had every intention to keep, no matter how much it cost him...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear readers,

I would like to thank all of you for your support. This story has reached its end and I hope you are pleased. There will be one more chapter, the epilog, for this story after which I will say good-bye. I have completed this story to the best of my abilities and I hope to hear from all of you soon. Your reviews were a great help and without you this story wouldn't be finished.

I must apologize for not posting it sooner but I had a huge blockade and then my computer broke down. I hope you liked this chapter.

Thank you all for reading this story and I hope I will hear from you again on my next project. Feel free to give ideas and leave comments, I will be happy to read them.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Let all your wishes come true. May you find love and friendship in places you least expect and may they be everlasting and true.

Always yours,

Izida


End file.
